The Accident
by Timilina The Wolf
Summary: Surf was an OC with a life of bullying, then he was jumped by a bugular and killed during one of his walks. However a secret organization gives him a second chance of life but comes with a price. Rated T for Blood and other stuff... mostly blood though. Pllzzzz R
1. Black Cats Are Bad Luck

**I own the OC of this story and other random characters. (how ironic of me saying i actually own something in a story!).**

**No flaming plzz.**

**Enjoy!**

**Main character looks like! (Surf)  
**

**Ocean blue porcupine with jeans that don't quite fit him. He had yellow eyes and despite the fact that he's a boy he has long quills that reach up to about the middle of his back. His quills are not just like five of them and where there are A LOT of them instead. **

* * *

**Before said Accident...**

Surf wasn't always a cyborg! He was a normal mobian once… but that was the depressing part of his life… he was really weak back then and other mobian kids bullied him because of it. Pushing him to the ground and kicking him, other kids taking his money, making him drop his lunch, blaming things that he didn't do with teachers believing, and so on. All the while he lets happen.

He was use to that kind of life but he would be running home crying once in a while. In those days he would walk through the forest that is nearby. One day when he was fourteen, and it was of course one of those days, he was strolling through the forest. In the news before leaving he heard there are potential dangerous thieves roaming about in the forest but he paid it no mind. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

Theres train tracks that go through the forest but Surf never did see a train come through and or hear a train in all those years of living there. When he was coming up to the tracks, kicking a rock along the way, he got hit in the back of the head.

He fell to the ground holding his head due to pain. He saw blood falling onto the forest floor as he heard a guy yelling at him saying something about "money" and "hit you" but Surf didn't respond to the guy he just kept holding his head. He looked up to see a male, black cat that looked to be in the early twenties still yelling at him with a crowbar in hand.

"So that's how it feels to be hit with a crowbar." Surf joked to himself trying to make the situation better.

The cat started to sound very angry now but Surf still did nothing.

Surf thought 'Too bad for this guy that I don't have any money… stolen by all those freaking kids…'

Then he and the cat heard a train coming. The cat grew an evil grin on his face which scared Surf.

'Of all the time in the world the train has to come now!?' Surf thought as he began to panic when the cat started dragging him to the train track.

Whenever he tried to escape his grasp the cat would hit him over the head with the crowbar... hard. Five times he was hit before they reached the train tracks. The cat hit Surf four more times before throwing him onto the train track. Surf was covered in his own blood as he was losing a good amount from his head. He couldn't move as he watched the cat back up to the forest so no one would see him, Surf could barely see him since his vision was getting all fuzzy. His body wouldn't listen when he tried to move. He heard the train come closer and closer all though it was hard to hear.

He gave up and let fate take over. He saw the blurred train come over the horizon, his final thoughts were.

'Black cats really are bad luck...' The train came and everything turned white. In the white limbo he could just barely make out the malicious laughter in the background.

* * *

Surf woke up on cold steel. His arm and leg felt weird and he had a wicked headache. His eyes felt strange as he blinked to get a hold of his surroundings. He slowly got his hearing back but he noticed something in his sight. There was a bunch of weird stuff of which you would see in a video game when you are playing as like a robot or something. Adding to the list of weird his eyes were focusing in-mobian like, instead of the regular slow focusing they were fast and sudden of zooming in and zooming out.

He was about to panic (again) when he heard someone announce "He's awake!" Then before he could react he was swarmed with mobians in white coats.

Thinking they were doctors he asked in hoarse voice "What happened?"

They never answered the question instead all the "doctors" started shaking hands and congratulating each other. One Kangaroo "doctor" in the back was jumping non- stop hollering

"We finally did it! A subject that actually survived!"

'Subject!?'

That's when Surf finally decided to look at himself. He was horrified. He didn't have his pants, shoes, or gloves on which made him in the category of nude. (Like most of the freaking male mobians of Mobius) He was a stranger as he didn't recognize most of himself. His right arm and left leg was no longer fully his as they were metal.

'This must be some kind of joke!?' Surf thought hopefully but when he was able to move the knife-like fingers on his metallic arm it became clear it was no joke.

Surf began to think that these people weren't doctors but some kind of scientists. He believed this more when he saw a small wheeled table to his left that had scary looking tools. Long and thin knives, scooper of sorts, things that looked like screw drivers, one of those small flamethrower things, and lots of needles. What scared him the most was that they were all covered with blood…

Tubes that came from god knows where were all over him. Seven tubes covered his arm and four more covered his leg. There was one in particular that was right where his heart would be. Inside the tubes looked like a mysterious white mist.

'What's going on! Where am I! Who are these people! What happened to me!' Surf began to weep as these thoughts raced through his mind. One of scientist noticed this and informed a snow leopard nearby. Surf was still crying when the snow leopard walked up to him. He had caution in his step for some unknown reason.

Surf stopped his crying when he noticed the snow leopard was dangerously close to him. He had a caring look though which calmed Surf down.

"Something that matter Subject 0934?" he asked calmly.

"It's not like I don't have a name… sir…" Surf replied.

"Well we couldn't really tell what your name is now since you were… well you know… dead…"

"WHAT!"

When he said the word dead Surf immediately freaked out and started flailing his arms and legs all over the place. This caused the tubes to disconnected and ended up having those flying around the place hitting scientists on the head and caused that mysterious mist to fill the room.

"Someone calm him down!" yelled the snow leopard as he coughed from the mist.

Surf felt a stabbing pain in his right leg and everything went black.

* * *

He once again woke up with a huge headache. Then he noticed he was tied down with what looked like brown belts. He thought that he shouldn't freak out this time.

"I see you've woken up Subject 0934"

It was that same snow leopard again! But he was alone this time.

"The names Surf sir…" Surf said barely audible.

"Fine name indeed… Surf. Anywho we need to discuss some things that have to do with you." The snow leopard said with a serious tone.

Surf hated having to have to be in what he calls "serious talks". He just hated it with a passion.

"Does it have to do with my uhh new look?" Surf hesitantly asked

"Yes. Yes it does."

"I was hoping he was going to say no" Surf said to himself.

"You see… Surf. You are our first subject to survive what we call "The Replacement project".

"Really? How many times have you tried?"

"97 times…"

That number shocked Surf. It must have shown on his face because the scientist smiled.

"97 times we've tried and ended up all in failure but you Surf. You are our first to survive, for more than 24 hours that is. You should be proud of yourself!"

Surf wasn't sure is he should be proud, happy, sad, or worried.

"There has to be a catch…" Surf whispered.

"I'm sorry?" The scientist said while leaning in closer to hear.

"I said, there has to be a catch." Surf said more sternly.

"Well there isn't any catch in particular really. Besides the fact that you are completely defenseless against electricity now. Too much electricity means a shut down for you mister." He said while waving his finger around.

"And if you go past the breaking point you'll shut down permanently"

Surf's ears went flat at this. He was getting really scared now. Once again the doctor saw this so he added more to the sentence.

"But! It will never get past the breaking point now will it boy?"

Surf just shook his head slowly since he was at a loss for words.

Then the scientist suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Well then, why don't we untie you now so you can get your motor skills back and what not." He said as he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere four female bunnies came and undid the belts around his limbs. They disappeared into the shadows afterward.

Surf awkwardly sat up and noticed that his shoes and pants are back on but only one glove. That only glove. Surf sighed. The snow leopard helped him stand up but failed and fell flat on his face. This reminded him of his cruel school, but this thought also lead to another thought of his home and parents.

"Do my parents know I'm still alive?" Surf asked.

The snow leopard didn't reply.

'I'll take that as a no...'

Surf's ears went flat but he pushed that thought out of his head and focused on whats more important, standing. Surf frowned as he tried to stand up again but his new robotic leg made it impossible and of course made him fall on his face for the second time. Surf groaned and the scientist laughed.

"Not funneh…" Surf said muffled.

The scientist helped him up this time and acted as his balancer.

"I never got your name doc." Surf said as he was trying to stand.

"You don't need to know." He said plainly.

"Okay then Snowy."

The scientist gave Surf a look that made it impossible not to laugh.

"Since you won't tell me your REAL name I might as well give you something for me to call you by!" Surf said with such a cheesy smile.

Quote and quote Snowy didn't reply. Instead he just let go of Surf and he fell face flat once again!

"I have a feeling you don't like it…" Surf said while covering his face with his real hand. He could hear the slightest chuckle.

"Fine! You can call me that but it's going to ruin my statues here." Snowy said.

"Your fault you didn't tell me your real name!" Surf said in a matter the factly tone.

"yeah yeah anyway are you going to learn to walk again or are we going to fight all day?" Snowy asked as he lend a hand for Surf.

"Your not going to let me fall on my face again are you because that's happened three times already." Surf said as he put three fingers up on his metallic hand. He used his free hand to grab Snowy's hand.

"I'll try not to. By the way you should know that once you know how to walk again and how to control the new abilities you have your free to go!" Snowy exclaimed.

"I bet my parents are worried sick about me…" Surf said as he put_ both _of his hands in his pockets.

"Actually they think your dead." Snowy stated.

"Say what now!?" Surf panicked (as you can see he panics A LOT)

"The news crew beat us to you and ended up doing a story of your unfortunate accident!" Snowy exclaimed.

"Awww no!" Surf covered his face with _both_ of his hands.

"Hey hey now once you know get everything in order as in being able to control your abilities and what not you'll be able to go home!" Snowy said while patting Surf on his shoulder.

"And if you ask me your going to see them very soon." Snowy said with a sly look on his face.

"Why you say that?" Asked Surf as he looked at the scientist, still not realizing that he is standing with no help.

"Well your already standing without needing someone to help balance you so that's a great start!" Snowy pointed out.

Surf looked at himself and smiled. Surf hasn't smiled like this in a long time due to his crappy life but he had a feeling that It's going to be better from here on out. Snowy gave him a mirror to see what other changes happened to him. He couldn't recognize himself. He lost his smile as he saw his eyes were completely black with red dots as his pupils with no irises. He flicked at them and heard a tapping glass sound.

"Aww don't worry Surf it's not all that bad! Look on the bright side!" Snowy said trying to cheer Surf up.

"What bright side… all I see is more things for other kids at my school to make fun of." Surf said sadly as his ears drooped again.

"The bright side is that you are still alive. You were dead when we got you from the morgue a week ago." Snowy pointed out.

Surf's ears perked up again. Snowy did say he was dead so I guess it's a miracle that he is still alive. Maybe things will be better after he goes home.

"But what will my parents think of me when they see me…" Surf thought sadly. He made sure Snowy couldn't see that he was sad this time though.

"So you said something of umm abilities?" Surf asked as he about to scratch his head with his metallic hand.

"DON'T! Do that…" Snowy yelled suddenly.

Surf was startled by this and completely lost all feeling to scratch his head.

"what?" Surf asked half worried half confused.

"Have you not noticed that your fingers are like knives!" Snowy said.

Surf looked at his hand.

"And you were about to scratch your head..."

"… that wouldn't have been pretty…"

"Riiggghhhttt…" Snowy then went to what looked like an advanced keyboard with so many colorful buttons.

"Anyway let's pretend that wasn't about to happen." He then pressed a blue button. A wall broke off to a big white room.

"Let us begin training!" Snowy said as he gestured his hand to the room.


	2. Quills and Cannons!

**I never really meant to have this story as a multi-chapter story. Oh well not everything is always going to go as plan. Anywho I must thank the people who give their time to read my stories. I know i may not be the best writer but I'm working on it at least! :D **

**Characters are mine in this story.**

**Except for one who I havent introduced into the story. That one is my friend's.**

**No snow leopard has been hurt in the making of this chapter. But I cant say the same about walls or Surf and another person.**

**Enjoy the story! Plz Read and Review!**

* * *

"Whooooaaaahhhh" There was an echo from Surf's exclamation.

Surf went in a circle as he looked around the humongous, white room. It looked like it could go on for forever.

"Dang! You guys must have A LOT of money if you have this big of a room!" Surf said as he listened to his echo.

"IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!" Surf hollered making his hands as like a megaphone.

"IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!"

Surf listened to his echo again snickering.

"Surf the faster you learn how to control your new abilities the faster your parents can stop grieving over you." Snowy said sternly while walking up behind Surf.

Surf's ears drooped as he thought of his parents.

'How long will it take? Days? Weeks? Months? Years!?' These thoughts worried Surf. He was already home sick and he only woke up like 20 minutes ago.

"So! Let us begin shall we?! The sooner the better." Snowy clapped his hands and targets appeared out of the floor and in front of Surf.

Surf fell and scampered backwards. A few feet forward and he would have been split in half!

"Close call…" Surf murmured.

"Surf my friend. There will be a lot of close calls in life. You experienced the closes call possible a week ago!" Snowy pointed out.

'It's true… I died but now…' Surf thought as he looked at the floor.

"Now let's stop dilly dallying and get to work."

Surf stood up and looked at Snowy with a tilted head and a confused expression on his face. (Just like a puppy :D)

"Since you have no idea on how to use your new abilities I'll let my friend help us out. She is really good with this kind of stuff." Snowy hesitated on the word "Friend" for some odd reason.(I wonder why? :3)

"I'll just go get her, be right back." And with that Snowy left through the same way that they entered this endless room.

Surf just gazed in wonder at the white room. He continued this for a few minutes.

Then suddenly he felt someone tackle him from behind. Surf fell face down onto the ground with his spine in pain. Surf groaned trying to get up but his attacker kicked him to the gut when he tried. Then he heard a female voice.

" HA HA! You may be a survivor but your no fighter!" The women laughed with such insanity.  
Surf was ashamed that his attacker was a girl! And that she was actually beating him up! Surf felt as if he was school again…

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" A familiar voice yelled. Snowy ran up to Surf.

Snowy helped Surf up but Surf still held his stomach in pain with both eyes closed. He opened one of his eyes finally being able to see his attacker.

A purple female hedgehog with a makeup disaster. She had her face completely white with a big over do on the lip stick. She appeared to look only 16. She had a purple shirt with a green undercoat with a pair of jeans that looked like it went through a shredder. In the middle of her purple shirt seemed to be a joker card. She had a menacing look on her face. The make-up didn't help either…

"I thought you said you were only going to say hi!" Snowy growled.

"But that is my way of saying hi!" the psycho answer trying to sound innocent. She was swaying side to side with hands behind her back while looking at the ceiling.

Snowy just stared at her for a few more moments then directed his attention to Surf.

"Sorry for her loss of manners Surf. Are you okay?" Snowy worried.

"Yea… I think I'll survive…" Surf coughed out.

The brute looked at Surf with a wide smile. The face looked as if it was saying 'You aren't going to be alive for long.'

Surf gulped.

"Jo-Cher…" Snowy glared at her again.

She lost her smile and looked angry. She then turned around, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Once again sorry…" Snowy repeated.

"So I'm guessing this is who is going to… help us…" Surf asked as he was finally able to stand straight. After asking this he felt as if someone was breathing down his neck.

"That's right…"

Surf jumped and yelped. Behind him was that psychopath!

"WHY!?" Surf couldn't help but blurt that out as he walked away with caution from Jo-Cher.

"Well Surf she is really quite specialized in… helping people find their potential and or learn how to control them. So she might be able to help you." Snowy said with uncertainty.

'How in the world!' Surf thought with panic.

'I'm going to freaking die again by the end of the day!'

"Okay now let's get started. What I want you to quote and quote master is your quills. Those are most likely the most dangerous thing on you right now."  
'My quills?' Surf grabbed a handful of them and brought them into his sight.

"What's so dangerous about my quills? They're not really dangerous besides being a little sharp." Surf questioned while letting the clump go.

"Jo-Cher help him understand please." Snowy asked.

Jo-Cher snickered and started closing in on Surf. Surf backed up with every step she took but then tripped over his own feet.

'Darn robotic leg!' Surf was still not use to that leg yet.

Surf shook his head but when he looked again she was gone. Snowy was still looking at Surf not saying a word. Then he heard a voice nearby, it sounded like it was coming from his left.

"So pathetic… So weak… So scarreeddd!"

Surf was moving away from his left but ended up bumping into the wall that had the exit/entrance.

"Awww so scared. So helpless. Remember your school Surf, everyone beated you up all the time. Everyone hated you. Even the teachers hated you! That's just sad." The voice sounded happy at Surf's despair.

"Shut up…" Surf mumbled as he felt something bubble up from inside.

"Does the baby want his mommy? Wahhhh waahhh booo hooo."

"I said shut up!" Surf said more loudly.

"Or else what. Are you going to tell your mommy on me? Ooohh I'm shaking!"

Surf was getting increasingly angry now. Surf never felt so angry in his life. You could hear a sound as if trees were swaying in the wind but it was very faint.

'It's working…' Snowy thought as he watched what was happening.

"You know, your parents don't care for you! They never did!" The voice yelled.

This really hurt Surf. He ran a few steps up as if he was trying to confront the voice.

"That's … That's not true! They love me!" Surf yelled trying to sound louder than the voice. His hands were clenching into fists now and the bristling noise was getting louder.

Snowy could see that Surf's quills were shaking ever so slightly. He started to smile.

"That's what they wanted you to think! But it seems that you can't handle the truth… I bet that their celebrating that you're dead now!" The voice started laughing at Surf.

"Stop it!" Surf yelled. He covered his ears but it was no use. The laughing didn't stop and it only seemed to get louder the more he tried not to hear. His quills were bristling much more vigorously now as the bristling sound was growing louder. The laughing was at a deafening climax and continued mocking Surf.

"STOP IT!" Surf snapped.

Snowy heard the sound of arrows being shot and saw blue blurred lines go to the wall behind Surf. Surf didn't notice as he was too busy raging. Surf finally stopped raging and the arrow sound stopped as well. Behind Surf, on the wall, was what looked like hundreds of quills stuck to the wall. Jo-Cher appeared out of nowhere and tackled Surf again. Surf ended up a good few yards away of where he was standing from the sudden push. Upon landing Surf could hear multiple explosions. After the explosions stopped Snowy spoke.

"And that's whats so dangerous about your so called 'Harmless quills'."

Surf looked behind him seeing a massive hole in the wall. Rubble was in front of it and smoke was still rising from the pieces on the floor as well as from the hole.

"I did that!" Surf said with shock.

"Yes you did and if it wasn't for Jo-Cher you would have ended up in critical condition." Snowy stated.

"So I guess you own me one Surfy" Jo-Cher said as she appeared from behind Snowy.

Surf jumped and put his hand over where his heart should be.

"Give me a heart attack will ya!" Surf yelled. Jo-Cher just smiled with insanity in her eyes. Surf was kind of wishing he didn't yell at her now.

"Ahem speaking of your heart Surf. Thanks for reminding me. Your heart isn't how would you say… ehh normal anymore…" Snowy said with difficulty of finding the right words.

"What do you mean?" Surf asked.

Surf was getting worried. He crossed his arms and waited for Snowy's response.

"Errm… Your heart is one of the many things inside of you that had to participate in "The Replacement Project" so it isn't really a heart now." Snowy braced himself for Surf to start to freak out again but he never did.

Surf just stood there with a blank expression. The most feeling that you think you could see was anger.

"I'm surprised Surf. You didn't freak out this time." Snowy joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Jo-Cher was a few feet away smiling at what she was watching.

"I thought that I should stop freaking out so much if I wanted people to stop bullying me…" Surf replied coldly. Surf was looking away with eyes closed and a frown on his face.

'Great the changes in his body is messing with his personality.' Snowy thought.

"We need to continue on with the training if you want to get home and away from Jo-Cher."

Jo-Cher sucked her teeth at that comment and frowned. A second later she had her death smile again.

Surf took a moment before answering.

"… Fine…"

"Now to control your quills you got to focus. Not just focus I mean really focus!" Snowy explained.

"Okayyy…" Surf said as he scratched his head with his real hand.

"Now try to shoot them out again like you did when you got angry. Just think of shooting them out."

You could tell Surf was having trouble. He was straining since he was focusing so much. After a moment of straining his brain you could hear that arrow shooting sound again.

Surf stopped and looked behind him again. About 7 quills were on the wall.

"Cool! I di-" Surf was interrupted by multiple explosions. Smoke and small bits of debris blasted pass Surf and the others. He covered his face so the debris didn't collide with his face. He heard a clink and a clank here and there from his arm but it didn't hurt at least. After the dust and smoke started clearing up Surf put his arms down. There was another hole in the wall although it wasn't as big as the other. Not even close. But it was still a decent sized hole.

"I repeat… 'Harmless quills'? ... Riigghhttt…" Snowy said while he dusted off his shoulder.

"Sorry about the wall." Surf apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was AWESOME!" Jo-Cher exclaimed while jumping around the room.

"Let's do that again!" Jo-Cher said as she stopped in front of Surf with wide smile and begging eyes.

"NO!" Both Snowy and Surf said at the same time while waving their hands in front of them.

Jo-Cher arms fell as she grew an angry expression. She started to pout again afterwards. She went to a chunk of the now officially destroyed wall and sat.

"Okay… Now that we got you to understand how dangerous your quills are now we can move on to your arm." Snowy stated as he pointed to Surf's artificial arm.

Surf looked at it for a moment and asked.

"What can I do with my arm?"

"Let's see if Jo-Cher can help you figure that out." He clapped his hands.

"Oh Jo-Cher!" Snowy called.

All of a sudden Surf heard a sort of war scream behind him. He turned around seeing the brute running towards him with a knife in her hand and death in her eyes but she still had that cursed smile. Surf yelled and out of pure gut feeling he put his mechanical arm up. The thing is that he didn't have a hand anymore instead it was a sort of cannon.

A blue light formed at the mouth of the cannon and it fired. It hit Jo-Cher and sent her flying after a blue explosion. She dropped her knife when she hit the wall with a horrid thud. After a moment she fell to the ground looking unconscious. There was an imprint of her in the wall.

Surf watch with mouth open as he looked at his cannon hand and watched the cannon did a sort of packing itself to make itself smaller and went into his arm. He heard a bunch of whirling and clanks until finally his original hand came out. Surf was still in awe as he was trying to process what just happened.

Snowy came up from behind Surf and closed his mouth since it was still open. Snowy started to laugh even though he was trying to keep it in.

"Now that sure did pack a punch!"

Surf looked up to see Jo-Cher looking at him with one of her eyes closed and a wide smile as if she didn't even get hit by an energy bomb.

"Didn't think you had it in ya buster! I actually thought I was going to kill ya there!" Jo-Cher yelled out as she tried to stand but ended up falling and passed out.

"I almost feel bad for her…" Surf said.

"Do you now. I thought you hated her." Snowy said with surprise.

"Now I said I ALMOST feel bad for her." Surf pointed out.

"I see what you did there." Snowy chuckled as he looked at the unconscious psychopath.

"Is this the only thing my arm can do?" Surf asked the scientist.

"Phhftt. You wish! That's only the first of about 4 attachments of your arm." Snowy stated.

"Jeez"

"Now let us go and destroy some targets shall we?" Snowy asked as he put his hand on Surf's shoulder.

Surf looked at the snow leopard and smiled.

"That would be fun."

* * *

**Jo-Cher is loco! **

**Jo-Cher: WHAT U SAY! *Takes knife out***

**NOTHING!**

***whispers* Review for more!**


	3. The Fight Of Discovery!

**I DID IT. I actually made it to 3k words on this story. I proab wouldnt have finished it today without the support of my friend. Anyway whoever takes their time to read this Thank you! And I do hope you enjoy!**

**All characters (Except Jo-Cher) are mine!**

**No snow leopard was harmed in the making of this chapter. But a porcupine and a hedgehog...**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Surf and Snowy walked to where the targets stood. Some had scratches and some were already broken from flying debris that happened earlier which was scattered all over the visible area.

"I think we should replace these." Snowy said. He snapped his fingers and the targets disappeared into the ground. A second later brand new targets appeared.

"Will I ever find out how you do that?" Surf asked as he looked at the targets with wonder.

Snowy chuckled and shook his head.

"Most likely not. Anyway let's see what you got kiddo."

Surf just looked at Snowy.

"Umm… what do I do?" Surf questioned.

"Hmm… Try thinking of a flamethrower." Snowy replied.

"Why…"

"Why must you question so much Surf?" Snowy said while shaking his head with eyes closed.

"Well why not!?" Surf said while throwing his arms in the air. Something happened when he did this though. His hand did the same packing as the cannon did earlier and did the same process. But instead of a cannon a medium sized flamethrower came out.

Surf put his artificial arm down and looked at his new appendage. A small fire lit itself at the tip of the flamethrower.

"Cooooool." Surf said. He started fidgeting with it now curious of how it works. But it wouldn't "fire".

"Hmm… It doesn't seem to wo-"Surf was cut off from a burst of fire that burned the tip of his ear. Surf just looked at the flamethrower with annoyance then at the small fire that was on the tip of his ear.

Surf licked his thumb and then put out the small fire.

"Work…" Surf finished.

"Surf you're making it so hard for me not to laugh." Snowy said while laughing.

Surf could then hear some else laughing behind him.

'Crap she's awake.' Surf thought with despair. Surf groaned as he turned around seeing that Jo-Cher was on her feet but bent over from laughing so much.

"You're too funny Surf. Too funny!" Jo-Cher managed to say.

Surf just turned back around and gave his attention to his flamethrower again.

"Okay so I figured out how to make it work. Now what." Surf asked.

"Well what do you think the targets are for and I must add that we got this clear."

"YOU! ARE! NOT! THE! TAR! GET!" Snowy yelled slowly.

"I get it!" Surf yelled back.

Surf then walked up to a target. He looked at his flamethrower and then back at the target. He pointed his flamethrower at the target and fired.

Surf could feel the heat intensity as his flamethrower burned the target to ashes. The fire reached a good 15 feet behind the target. The fire singed targets nearby and burned other targets behind the first.

Surf stopped after about 10 seconds and looked at the damage. All that was left of the target was the stand it was on. Ashes were on the ground surrounding the stand.

"This thing is so cool when it's not burning my ear!" Surf exclaimed.

"You catch on quick Surf! I didn't think you'd have gotten the hang of the flamethrower that quickly." Snowy congratulated.

Surf smiled at the comment. Surf's flamethrower did that packing process again and out came his hand. But then he lost his smile because he felt as if someone was breathing down his neck again.

"NO!" Surf yelled as he turned around throwing a punch with his real hand. He hit something but he didn't see anything. He heard a thud and someone complaining.

"OW! Surf why did you do that!?" A familiar voice yelled out.

"Jo-Cher?!"

" Where are you I can't see you!" Surf said as he franticly looked around. That's when he felt a body slam. He fell then something landed on his stomach and ended up knocking the wind out of him. That's when he felt someone starting to choke him. Out of pure instinct he punched at what seemed like air pure air with his artificial hand. He hit something though as some blood splattered on his face also having the weight on his stomach disappear. Surf sat up and started wiping his face.

"CRAP! BLOOD!" Surf yelled still trying to wipe his face clear of blood.

While doing so he felt something cut his shoulder. Surf breathed through his teeth as he stood up and walked away from where he sat. Standing right next to where he was sitting was Jo-Cher with knife in hand. Her face had angry written all over it and for once she wasn't smiling. She had four slashes on her cheek that were bleeding.

Jo-Cher did her battle scream and charged at Surf. Surf froze out of fear for a split second. Then he frowned and got into a battle stance with hands as fists and legs ready for running.

Jo-Cher jabbed at Surf with her knife still screaming. But Surf jumped to the side dodging the blade. Surf threw out his robotic arm and doing so caused a puff of smoke to happen at where his wrist should be. Right after the puff of smoke happened his fist flew forward with a chain connected to it. The hand grabbed Jo-Cher's wrist when she turned around to face Surf. Jo-Cher struggled to get free of the detached hand but it wouldn't let go. Surf did something un-expected that he didn't think would ever happen. He apparently had laser eyes since he lasered Jo-Cher's hand that grasped the weapon. She hissed and dropped the knife. He then let go of Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher just writhed in pain from the laser beam as Surf's still detached hand grabbed the knife that was on the floor and returned to its original place, on the arm.

"Got your knife!" Surf said teasingly as he waved the knife around.

Jo-Cher just gave Surf a stare that caused him to take a few steps back.

'I have to get rid of this before she somehow gets it back.' Surf thought. Then he got an idea.

'Duh laser eyes!' He used his laser eyes on the knife and it slowly melted away.

"Ha. Now you got no weapon!" Surf stated as he looked at Jo-Cher. His ears drooped at the sight.

Jo-Cher had a chainsaw in her possession and yanked on the cord. The chainsaw turned on with no delay.

"Where did you get that?! How!?" Surf questioned in despair.

Jo-Cher's answer was charging at Surf with the chainsaw ready to swing. Surf's reaction was running for his life.

This whole time Snowy just watched what was unfolding in front of him. He was kind of worried for Surf but he thought that he'll pull through somehow.

Surf ran and ran but Jo-Cher didn't seem to be getting out of breath unlike a certain sky colored porcupine.

'*pants* Doesn't she ever run out of energy!*pants*' Surf looked behind him seeing the female version of Jason right behind him. She swiped at him and cut a part of his tail off. Surf slid to the left and put out his foot. She tripped and landed a couple feet away.

Surf looked at his tail and frowned.

"Not cool man!" Surf complained.

He saw sparks flying from his left and the sound of a chainsaw right on him. He jumped back seeing Jo-Cher was right next to him. He looked at his artificial arm and gasped at what he saw.

There was a huge gash on his arm and all kinds of wires were showing. Other than the fact that there is a huge cut in his arm nothing seemed damaged.  
Then a gut feeling told him to duck so he did. A millisecond later Jo-Cher's chainsaw slashed right through where his neck would have been if he didn't duck. Surf rolled away from the female Jason. After being a few yards away from her Surf stood up and rubbed his neck.

'As like Snowy said there will be a lot of close calls in life.' Surf thought.

Jo-Cher seemed to be catching her breath so Surf took this time to think of what to do.

'What do I do!?... Snowy did say there are other attachments but what are they!?' Surf tried to think of multiple possibilities.

'Do I have my own chainsaw? No… Sword, mace, gun?' When Surf thought of "gun" his hand did the packing process and out came a three barreled machine gun with a long strap of silver bullets. It looked to have been enhanced with the power of science.

Surf whistled at the gun and thought.

'This just keeps getting better and better!'

Surf looked up to see Jo-Cher almost right in his face. He whelped in surprise as he started dodging the slashes from her chainsaw. A series of dodging to the left, right, back, and ducking occurred before he got out of the swinging frenzy.

Surf put his arm up and fired at the chainsaw hoping it would break or something. It seemed ineffective though and Jo-Cher just used the chainsaw as a shield from the bullets.

'Dang it! Its not working!' Surf thought as he continued to fire.

'At least it slows her down so I have time to think again…'

Surf started thinking of another series of weapons that he could use against the chainsaw.

'I can't use my cannon she would surely be able to dodge those. Maybe electricity might be able to break it. Like a tazer or something.' His machine gun stopped firing and did the packing process. What came out looked like the support wires inside a light bulb but instead of sticking to the sides it goes straight and is completely metal with no balled tips. After a second of looking at it electricity started forming in between the two thick wires.

Jo-Cher already started charging at Surf again. (A tactic that worked so many times X3) Surf became startled and put his arm out in front. Doing this caused the electricity that was in between the thick wires to go to the tip and it shot out a bolt of electricity. It hit its target and electrocuted Jo-Cher. She fell to the ground with smoke rising from her and the chainsaw ceased to work.

"Cool!" Surf exclaimed.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher and walked over to her. He bent down and poked her since he wasn't sure she was alive. He saw her breathing and thought that she would live but before he could stand Jo-Cher grabbed his throat with one of her hands and started choking him again.

"I…can't…breath!" Surf coughed out.

"Good!" Jo-Cher spat while she started standing up.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Jo-Cher yelled as she continued to choke Surf.  
Surf was running low on air and he had to think fast. Then he remembered his tazer. He jabbed Jo-Cher in her side and electrocuted her again. But Surf got electrocuted as well. Jo-Cher fell and Surf was barely standing. He stumbled a few feet back and fell on his back.

His sight kept on changing from a "Caution Overload" in his sight to static. When it was in his sight he could see smoke coming from arm and his mouth and sparks flying out of the gash in his arm.

The static kept lasting longer every time it switched.

'This must be what happens when theres too much electricity…'

After a minute of this the static switching stopped and the "Caution Overload" sign disappeared. Surf sat up but he felt as if his head was going to explode. He tasted smoke in his mouth as well.

"Now that was a pretty stupid move Surf."

Surf recognized the voice as Snowy.

"Why is it that you never do anything but watch?" Surf asked while holding his head.

"Because I want to observe how you handle situations like so. If you ask me you handle these kinds of situations pretty well." Snowy responded as he stood next to Surf.

"Do I now?"

"Yep and you figured out the rest of your attachments in that little war with Jo-Cher so congrats on that!" Snowy pointed out.

"These things are pretty cool but the electrocution… argh…" Surf groaned still holding his head.

"Win some lose some Surf." Snowy replied.

"That may be true but still!" Surf complained as he stood up. He fell on his face though when he tried.

"This isn't helping…" Surf said muffled.

Snowy snickered.

"Seems like a déjà vu don't you think Surf pal?" Snowy chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Very…" Surf said picking himself up again.

Surf and Snowy heard groaning coming from Jo-Cher.

"Already!?" Surf exclaimed.

"She always wakes up sooner than you expect so get use to it." Snowy said as he walked out to Jo-Cher.

"Hey get up and apologize." Snowy demanded as he prodded her with his foot.

The word "apologized" seemed to tick her off since she immediately jumped to her feet and confronted Snowy with fire in her eyes.

"ME!? APOLOGIZE TO THAT CYBORG FREAK!? NEVER!" Jo-Cher yelled out in rage.

'Cyborg freak?..." That hurt Surf a lot. He doesn't know why he even cares what a brute like Jo-Cher says about him. But either way it hurted him. Jo-Cher stomped away after her rage and left out of sight through the entrance/exit.

Surf just stared where she went with ears down and hands in pockets. Snowy noticed Surf's sad expression.

"Don't mind Jo-Cher she doesn't mean it. Shes just a little angry that someone actually beat her in fighting." Snowy said trying to cheer Surf up.

"But its true. I am a cyborg freak… and then everyone will either hate me or be scared of me…" A sad Surf said.

"Now I have no chance of finding a friend…" He continued.

"Aww no Surf don't think like that now. I'm pretty sure you'll find someone in the world that will be your friend!" Snowy said with certainty.

"If I haven't found at least one friend in the last 14 freaking years then what makes you so sure I will find one in the state that I'm in!" Surf angrily said.

"I just know Surf. I just know…"

Surf spoke no more.

"You look tired. Let us get some sleep and tomorrow you'll probably be able to see your parents again." Snowy stated.

Surf perked up a little bit when he heard that he would possibly see his parents again. He smiled a tiny bit and nodded his head.

Snowy smiled that Surf is at least a little bit happy and lead the way to the exit.

Surf and Snowy left the white room and the lab room in which Surf woke up in. They walked in a white hallway that had blue tubes on the ceiling. Surf couldn't tell what was inside the tubes though.

Snowy stopped in front of a wall and turned around to face Surf. Surf of course was confused when Snowy said.

"Here we are."

Surf looked around and saw nothing that looked like an entrance way or door.

"Where are we exactly? All I see is wall, wall, wall, and more wall." Surf said with confusion.

That's when Snowy pressed his hand against the wall and when he took it off there was a blue imprint of it. The blue light of his hand assembled itself into two lines that moved to the left and started to shape themselves into a door shape. When the lines connected themselves a door appeared after a bright light inside the shape.

"Whooaa… Wicked!"Surf exclaimed.

Snowy walked toward the door and it opened itself. He entered and gestured to come inside. Surf looked in and he saw a room with a queen sized bed, flat screen T.V, a food filled refrigerator, a luxury bathroom, and massage chairs.

Surf did a long whistle as he looked around.

"I'm going to guess that you're going to say 'Don't get use to this.'" Surf asked.

"Definitely." Snowy said as he opened a soda can he got from the fridge.

"And this is your 'Guest room'?" Surf asked as he finally walked into the room.

"Mmmhh!" Snowy replied while drinking his soda.

'I can only imagine the master rooms…' Surf thought as he took in every detail of the room.

"Well I might as well leave you be until morn. Night Surf!" Snowy crushed his soda and threw it into the trash can nearby. He then left the room and the door closed automatically behind him.

Surf was all alone and tired so he decided to hit the sack and get some shut eye. Surf plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Snowy walked into the room at 8:00 in the morning. He was glad not to see the place wrecked and walked over to where Surf was sleeping. He poked Surf in his side and yelled.

"Wake up Surf! I need to tell you something!" Snowy kept poking harder and harder. Surf only mumbled.

"No mom just five more minutes" and then rolled onto his side and continued snoozing.

'Deep sleeper…' Snowy thought to himself on what to do then had an idea and left the room again. A second later he came into the room with a bucket full of ice cold water. (You can proab see where this is going…) He stood next to Surf's bed but let Surf have one last chance in waking up. He yelled again.

"WAKE UP SURF!"

The most Snowy got out of Surf was another mumble but he couldn't hear what he said this time, Snowy sighed. Snowy looked at his bucket and then threw all the water on top of Surf.

"I'M AWAKE!" Surf yelled as he jolted up to a sitting stance.  
"How do your parents wake you up in the morning?"

"They usually just put ice under my sheets…" Surf said as he rubbed his eyes. He yawned and started stretching.

"You could have just used ice ya know. Its much less messy." Surf stated in the middle of his stretch.

"Water was closer. Anyway I need to tell you something." Snowy said while putting his now empty bucket on the ground.

"And what may that be?" Surf asked, finishing his stretch.

"The scientists don't want to let you go yet." Snowy told Surf.

"Aww what!?" Surf became a disappointed porcupine now.

"But!" Snowy said while putting a finger up.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"But?" Surf tried to start the conversation again.

"Oh right I was going to tell you something. My age is really taking its toll on me… Anyway they will let you go if you can pass this little course that they made." Snowy explained.

"Sounds simple enough!" Surf said as he shook his head and sprayed water all over the place. He stopped and noticed he got Snowy in the spray. Snowy just looked at him with annoyance.

"Sorry." Surf said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll forget that ever happened… Anyway I'll go tell the scientists to get the course ready. It'll take a while though so stay in here please." Snowy asked of Surf.

"Not like I know how to get out anyway." Surf joked.

"Heh right anyway be back in a couple hours. Try not to wreak the room. Okay?" Snowy said as he started walking to the door with hands behind his back. Thats when Surf remember something.

"Hey wait what about my arm?!"

Snowy stopped and asked.

"What about it?"

"Don't you remember that Jo-Cher used her chainsa-" Surf stopped in the middle of his sentnce since he looked at his arm and saw that there wasn't any gash anymore.

"I forgot to tell you that thats a special kind of metal. Your arm and leg will regenerate itself over night when you sleep. But if your eyes break you have to get new ones so be careful of that!" Snowy explain.

And with that Snowy left Surf to wonder what to do first.

* * *

**Long chapter is it not?! Took me a while but i managed to finished. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Review for more!**

**I sure hope Jo-Cher doesnt finds me...**

***Feels someone breathing down neck***

**OMG! **


	4. The Dodge, The Slide, and The Fight

**Every chapter longer than the next so far. WHICH IS GREAT! Once again I must say thank you for reading this story if you are.** **I wont be updating the story until next Friday sadly thanks to house rules but I'll put up chapters when it gets to Friday again! So dont worry.**

**All Characters (Except Jo-Cher) are mine in this story.**

**A couple of actual books in this chapter but they are not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Surf messed with the room for what seemed like forever. He fell asleep on the all wool couch after watching T.V., depleting the food supply in the fridge, trying out the massage chairs, and reading some books. He fell asleep reading Hunger Games, next to the couch there was burned up book. You could barely make out the words "Twilight".

Surf was still sleeping with the Hunger Games book on his face when Snowy entered the room. He was holding a cup full of ice and stop next to Surf. He dumped the ice on Surf and a second later he sat straight up yelling.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Surf looked to his side and calmed down seeing Snowy.  
"Oh hey…" Surf said as he wiped the ice off of him.

"The Course is ready." Snowy said plainly.

"Well it seems that someone lost their happy." Surf joked.

Snowy said nothing and left the room.

"Hey where are you going!?" Surf yelled out to him.

"Follow…" Snowy replied with no feeling.

Surf was confused with Snowy's weird behavior but he followed him anyway. They walked through the white hallway in silence. Then Surf decided to break the silence.

"Sooo why so dull Snowy?"

Snowy didn't speak and Surf thought he wouldn't answer. That was until Snowy said.

"The course has three sections Surf. You need to be agile, smart, and alert at all times."

Surf didn't expect an answer like that but it was better than Snowy not talking. Snowy continued.

"The sections, The Dodge, The Slide, and The Fight, are extremely dangerous so you can't let your guard down. Especially not during The Fight."

"Who am I fighting? Jo-Cher? I beat her at fighting before though." Surf said.

"You will wish you were fighting Jo-Cher when you meet your opponent." Snowy said.

Surf kind of got worried at Snowy's response to that. Was he fighting a robot? Or some kind of dangerous animal? But an animal can't be more dangerous than Jo-Cher so he thought it had to be some other Mobian.

Surf kept thinking who he was going to fight as Snowy stopped talking. They arrived at a metal door. Snowy walked toward the door and it opened upward. They both entered the room seeing that there were other scientists in the room. Surf over heard some of the scientists talking to each other.

"Is that experiment 0934? He looks pretty scrawny if you ask me."

"He is going to die in The Course no question about it."

"We spent our money on him!? We've wasted so much money…"

Surf was getting angry at what they were saying about him.

'Why must people doubt…' Surf thought bitterly as he continued to follow Snowy.

Snowy was worrying about Surf because of how brutal the scientist made The Course. He was even more worried about who he will be fighting if he made it through the first two sections.

**HOURS EARLIER…**

"Are you insane Foreman?!" Snowy shouted at a husky dog.

The husky and or Dr. Foreman just had a dull expression with just a tiny bit of anger.

"Our decision is final. He will be fighting Subject 217, if he makes it that far that is." Dr. Foreman said after he looked up from his clip board.

"But Surf won't have a chance against that blood thirsty killer!" Snowy exclaimed.

"Well then we'll be needing a body bag after the fight. Don't you agree?" Dr. Foreman replied.

Snowy opened his mouth to argue some more but Foreman interrupted.

"We won't be changing our decision anytime soon, Dr. Ricardo."

Foreman returned to writing confusing things on his clip board paper not expecting Snowy/Dr. Ricardo to say anything more.

Snowy and or Ricardo closed his mouth and admitted defeat. He left the room mumbling a prayer for Surf.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Snowy stopped in front of another metal door. This had a dial pad next to it though.

"Through this door Surf is The Course. I can't tell you anymore than that it has those three sections since it is against the rules. All I have to say is… good luck and don't die." Snowy then dialed a password into the pad and the door opened. Inside was another white room much like the room that Surf learned his abilities. The only difference was that he could see the walls on the side. He couldn't see the other side though.

Surf entered the ominous room and the door closed immediately afterwards. Surf was wondering what The Course is. Is it just walking to the other side or are things going to pop out of the ground. Then he heard someone talking from a hidden speaker.

"Experiment 0934, you have entered the first part of The Course and you are in grave danger. To pass this section you must get to the other side. Good day." And with that the voice went away and left Surf to wonder.

'Whats so dangerous about this room? All I see is walls.'

Surf sighed and started walking with hands in pockets. However about after five seconds of walking he heard something falling. He saw a shadow forming at his feet. He looked up seeing an anvil was about to land on him. He screamed and jumped forward.

The anvil landed with a deafening thud with Surf a couple feet away.

'The Dodge, The Slide, and The Fight. I can see why this section is called The Dodge…' Surf thought as he hurried to his feet.

He looked around to see that he was safe and started walking forward again. Not even four steps away the walls on the sides opened up and out came arrows. Surf did the limbo barely avoiding the arrows as they flew past his face. He fell on his back and crawled away from the speedy arrows.

He hurried himself to get on his feet before something else happened. More panels of the walls opened up which machine guns came out of.

'Aww crap…' Surf thought before the machine guns started firing. He stumbled to his feet and started running. He took out his own machine gun and started firing at bullets that were coming to him hoping they will deflect each other. This continued for a few minutes until the machine guns in the walls blew up from overheating. Surf stopped and took a breather. He got his original hand back out and put his hands to his knees.

'What kind of courses are these!?" Surf franticly thought. His ears perked up as he heard some whirling sounds coming from inside the walls. His gut told him to run again so he did. As soon as he started running the walls started smashing into each other with 5 by 5 panels.

The walls were closing in on Surf and he just kept on running.

'*pant pant* I should have worked out more! *pant pant*' Surf thought to himself as he could feel the closing panels right on his tail. After thinking that he heard a clink and clank sound, right above where the walls would close in flamethrowers came out with Surf as their target.

'Really!?' Surf thought as he took his own flamethrower out. The foe flamethrowers started fire and so did Surf. He countered the flamethrowers on his left and used his laser eyes to destroy the flamethrowers on his right. Surf was getting extremely exhausted now with him running for his life from the smashing walls and countering and also destroying flamethrowers that threaten to burn him to ashes. After destroying about nine flamethrowers, give or take, the walls stopped and the remaining flamethrowers retracted themselves into the wall. Surf stopped and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to lie down on the ground and do nothing but he knew he couldn't do that or something will kill him sooner or later.

Seeing there was nothing else wanting to kill him he walked slowly forward. Surf managed to stop wheezing after a minute but at that moment he ducked and barely got hit by a huge swinging axe that smashed into the wall. Surf looked at the axe in shock and looked up.

There were multiple axes hanging on the ceiling waiting to swing at Surf.

Surf gulped.

He moved forward ever so slowly still looking at the menacing axes. After about four feet an axe started falling down on him. Surf jumped forward barely missed being cut in half. After he landed another axe passed his face almost cutting off his nose. Surf did a sweat drop after the close call and picked himself up. He looked to the ceiling seeing that there was still three other axes waiting. Surf decided that he should run for it so he did.

He ran and they fell, one axe actually managed to cut more off of his tail. Surf didn't bother with being mad since he knew his life was in freaking danger.

'I'd rather have my tail cut off by a huge axe than die from one.' Surf thought as he felt the last axe miss him by centimeters.

He stopped running and switched to a slow walk once again. He looked around at his surroundings waiting for more things to come kill him. But none came and instead he bumped into a wall.

'The ending… The Dodge, The Slide, and The Fight. If I'm not mistaken there should be a slide of sorts. But theres a wall instead. Now what?' He didn't notice boxes came up from the ground behind him. He finally noticed the boxes when he heard growling coming from them.

He turned around seeing the boxes that are the size of him. The wall he bumped into opened up to a sloped road that looked like it was made of purple energy. The area it was in was completely dark and the only light was the light the purple road emitted.

Surf whistled as he turned his head to see the dark slope. He looked back at the boxes in time to see that they were opening. The boxes didn't even fully open when five wolf like robots came out with death in their red eyes.

Surf fell backwards in surprise and started sliding down the road on his back. The wolf robots followed Surf down the slope.

Surf was going in circles as he tried to get on his feet. He noticed that the robowolves didn't have trouble standing on the slippery surface. Surf put himself in a sitting stance and slowly got to standing afterwards.

'This feels like when I went ice skating that one time…' Surf thought as he went on acting like a new born foul.

He finally stopped stumbling and went into a stance of skate boarding. He experimented a bit and found out he could move by pretending he was ice skating or roller blading. He looked behind him seeing the robowolves aligned themselves horizontally. They were growling at Surf as they glared at him in hate.

Surf did a :S face and looked forward again. He looked just in time to see that he was coming up to a wall with spikes on it. He skated to the right to avoid it. Then fire came from the side trying to get Surf. He did the limbo to avoid that.  
The wolves on the other hand aligned themselves in a vertical line and synchronized dodged the spiked wall and went on their tummies to avoid the fire.

'So many close calls…' Surf thought in annoyance.

He then heard that same voice that he heard earlier.

"Experiment 0934. You have passed The Dodge section and have miraculously reached the second section of The Course. We suggest trying to outsmart your pursuers. Good day."

'Outsmarting them?' Surf thought as he dodged two more spiked walls.

He looked behind him seeing that they successfully dodged the walls too. Surf noticed that they followed each other's steps.

'Maybe if I somehow destroy one the one behind it will get confused on whom to follow.'

The problem was that how does he destroy them. The wolves acted weirdly for a second and then a sort of gun came from their legs.

'Aww heck no!' Surf thought as they started firing. Out of instinct he pulled two of his quills out from behind him. The quills lengthened themselves to the length of a long sword. Surf then used them to deflect the bullets.

'That lying Snow Leopard.' Surf smirked to himself finding out that Snowy wasn't completely honest with him. Snowy said that he found out the rest of his new attachments, but Surf clearly remembers that he couldn't do this before the train accident.

One of the bullets that Surf deflected hit the second to last wolf in the eye on the left. (Surf's left) The wolf yelped and lost its footing. The wolf rolled and rolled while Surf saw that pieces of it went flying. It stopped rolling and just slid down the slide. It was missing one of its legs and the bottom jaw was gone. Metal was torn in some places showing the damaged wires inside.

Surf turned around again seeing more walls were coming up. He dodged both bullets and the walls at the same time. He turned around again in time to see an explosion happen behind a wall.  
'Then there was three.' Surf thought as he used his quills to deflect the bullets again. Surf decided to throw one of his quills to see if he could hit one of them. He threw the quill as like a spear and it went right through the wolf on his right. The wolf barrel rolled for some time until it crashed into a wall Surf blindly dodged. Surf felt heat behind him so he ducked. While he ducked under the wall of fire he planted his other quill into the ground. He stood straight again and saw the quill explode right as the wolves were passing by. The wolves were blown off the road and fell into the void.

Surf hooted in victory and turned back around to see if there were any more obstacles. There were none.

However, while Surf was scanning the road a robotic arm came down behind Surf and grabbed him. He almost screamed but held it in. The arm lifted Surf into the darkness above. Surf couldn't see for a while and didn't know what was going to happen next. After what seemed like five minutes of moving to an unknown destination the robotic arm dropped Surf.

"HEEEYYY!" Surf screamed as he free falled for a minute.

He then felt something else catch him and moved him through a wall that opened itself. Surf was blinded by the light after seeing nothing but blackness for a while. The arm set Surf down gently and left through the hole in the wall. The wall closed itself off afterwards.

He looked around the room and saw it was just another big white room except that the walls are visible and close by each other for once. He started hearing that voice again.

"Experiment 0934. You have passed The Slide section and have arrived at the most dangerous section of them all. The Fight. Your opponent is Subject 217. A dangerous one he is!"

Just then the wall opened up on the other side of the room.

A cougar walked out of the entrance way and stopped when the entrance closed. The Cougar was wearing black jeans with a scar of two slashes that goes through his left eye. He had a sash of silver bullets and a belt that held four grenades. At his wrist were bracelets that looked to have big cats' teeth. On his back Surf could see he had a sort of rocket launcher and a gun that also looked to be enhanced by the scientists. He had a tooth pick in his mouth and red eyes that say "kill".

"Subject 217 aka Treador has been our subject for seven years. Master fighter and killer. I suggest that you say Uncle now Experiment 0934 while you still have the chance."

Surf thought for a moment and grew a frown on his face.

"No! And my name is Surf!" Surf yelled at the ceiling.

"Very well. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Then the voice left. At the same time Surf thought.

"Hunger Games…"

Surf was left being stared down by the killer cougar. Surf did a sweat drop as Treador kept staring at him with his blood red eyes. This continued on for a couple a minutes until the cougar spoke.

"Why did they even bother..."

Surf felt confused and offended at the same time.

"Uh... Excuse me?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I said... Why did they even bother..." Treador repeated as he flicked his tooth pick away.

Surf watched it as it fell to the ground. While it was falling everything felt as if it went in slow motion for Surf. He continued to watched it fall slowly to the ground. The closer it came to the ground the more danger Surf felt. The tip touched the ground and not even a millisecond later Surf heard a "click". Surf looked back at his opponent but instead became face to face with the barrel of a gun. His ears went flat and his eyes shrank.

'How?...' Surf thought.

"You get too easily distracted. That will be the end of you one day... or today." Surf heard Treador state.

Surf could sense the trigger was about to be pulled so he did what he best did, panic. Surf threw his arms up and hit the gun making it face a different direction. Treador did a frown as he fired at the wrong target. The wall was blasted with blue bullets that did small explosions on impact. Treador stopped and looked around to see where his prey went. He growled when he couldn't find him but after he growled something jumped him.

Surf managed to get behind the cougar and decided to try to choke him to death. He jumped and put his arms around Treador's neck. Treador immediately started shaking to get his attacker off. Surf was holding on tight but he was starting to feel nauseous. Right when Surf started turning green from the violet shaking Treador turned around and slammed Surf into the wall. Surf lost his grip and fell to the ground still feeling sick. He lost his feeling of sickness though after he got punched at his jaw. Surf fell on his side with his hand on his face. Surf could of swore that his jaw was broken but the jaw moved fine reassuring that it was not.

"You disgraceful BUG!"Surf heard Treador yelling at him.

"I'm going to make you wish that you were never born!" Treador continued as he picked Surf up by the neck.

"You pathetic rodent..." Treador tightened his grip around Surf's neck making it impossible to breath.

Surf thought for a moment on what to do with his limited time. He got an idea after a minute. Surf took his mechanical hand and put it around the arm that was choking him.

"Don't even try it you're too weak to escape..." Treador stated.

Surf didn't try to do what Treador thought he was going to do instead he did a quick movement away from the arm. After doing this blood started rushing out of the cuts that Surf created with his razor sharp fingers. Treador let go of Surf and breathed through his teeth because of the sudden pain. Treador covered his wound with his other hand and glared at Surf with hate. Surf was catching his breath and started standing up with his hand around his neck.

He could feel Treador's glare pierce right through him but he tried to ignore it. Treador stopped holding his four gash wound and started charging at Surf. Surf didn't notice because he was still trying to get himself to breath correctly. Treador punched him five times harder than the last punch Surf had, as Surf was punched he could hear glass breaking. He fell on his right side and in pain.

He opened his eyes but couldn't see through his left eye. In front of him was shards of black glass and just off his vision he could see broken wires hanging around. He looked up at Treador seeing him with both of his hands in a fist and the meanest face Surf has ever seen.( Thats saying a lot too since Surf seen a lot of mean faces in his life) Surf has never felt so scared in his life! He didn't know what to do so he just cover his face with his hands. All Surf thought was that he was going to die... again!

"Like I said, pathetic..." Treador said as he circled Surf and smirked.

Surf started feeling angry but he was still too scared to do anything. He could only but watch Treador circle him tauntingly through his fingers. Treador picked Surf up by his quills and started punching him in his gut.

**Some Place Different...**

Snowy couldn't watch anymore. He was disgusted with how the other scientists smiled and laughed as Surf was beaten senseless. Snowy turned away in horror, he couldn't stand it anymore. Snowy felt useless for he couldn't do anything to help Surf.

'I should have just sneaked him out of The Facility instead of making him deal with this...' Snowy Ashamedly thought.

"OW that has got to hurt!" Snowy heard another scientist say. He looked over to where he heard it seeing a red fox scientist kicked backed and eating some popcorn. That was the final straw. Snowy rushed out of the monitor room happy that he was away from these cruel people. He started wandering the halls saying prayer after prayer for the troubled porcupine

**Back With Surf...**

Surf was coughing up more and more blood each time he got hit in the gut. He couldn't breath either due to the constant hits that keep knocking the wind out of him which escalated the danger of dying. Treador suddenly stopped though which allowed Surf to breath for a minute, or at least try to breath.**  
**

Treador chuckled as he listens to Surf wheezing in the desperate attempt to catch his breath. Treador enjoyed his suffering and planned to savior every second of it. He then throws Surf across the room with him landing with a heavy thud and an added clank due to his robotics. Treador walked slowly to Surf kicking a few black shards while he did so.

Surf opened his eye and continued wheezing from the beating, he heard Treador walking closer to him in the mean time. He forced himself to breath normally as he frowned thinking.

'I'm not going to lose, I'm not going to die, I'm not going to let him use me as a door mat anymore. I'm tired of being pushed around, I'm tired of being called weak and pathetic, I'm tired of being beat senseless ever single day... I'm tired of not fight back!'

And with that Surf picks himself up and puts himself in a fighting stance as like when he fought Jo-Cher. He ignored the pain from his stomach and just glared at Treador with determination. Treador stopped walking and smirks.

"Seems like I get to have some fun after all."

Treador charges with a fist in the air ready to punch. Surf moves to the left and catches his arm in the middle of the punch. He then slams Treador into the ground after swinging him in the air. Surf lets go and jumps back to avoid any counter attacks.

Treador lays there in shock of what happened. He picks himself up after he snapped out of it and noticed that his nose was bleeding. He growled and putted himself in his own fighting stance. Surf charged and so did Treador.

Surf took out his taser and sent a lightning bolt at Treador. Treador avoided it with a quick step to the right and tackled Surf to the ground. Surf picked himself up almost right away and managed to avoid being crushed by Treador's rocket launcher. Surf regained his composure and readied himself to run. He switched back to his hand as well.

Treador flipped his rocket launcher around and aimed it at Surf with finger at the trigger and fired. A rocket came flying out and at Surf. Surf jumped above the rocket and barely avoided getting hit. Surf felt the heat and wind behind him as he landed with the explosion. Treador fired again and again and Surf avoided them again and again. Surf was thinking of a way for Treador to stop using the god forsaken rocket launcher and then a light bulb went off. He stopped running around and stood still waiting for Treador to fire another rocket.

Treador thought of this as odd but didn't hesitate firing two more rockets. The two closed in on Surf but he didn't move. Surf smirked right before the first rocket reached him and exploded. The second one went through the smoke as Treador laughed not noticing the second one never exploded. Out of the smoke Surf came out with the second rocket above him with him holding it. Treador was in shock of what he was seeing and didn't move as Surf aimed the rocket at him. A couple yards away from Treador Surf let go of the rocket and it flew at Treador. Treador tried to run but never got to make a move as the rocket exploded near his face.

Treador was thrown a couple feet back with his glove on his right hand in ashes and his hand with some of his arm getting serious burns. Treador kept in his tears and screams of pain as his opened one of his eyes. Surf was a couple yards away trying not to laugh with pieces of what use to be Treador's rocket launcher scattered around the room. Treador forgot all his pains and became outraged that Surf destroyed his rocket launcher. He ran on all fours at Surf and tackled him to the ground. He started punching Surf continuously after he pinned him down to the ground.

"That... Was...My...Favorite...WEAPON!" Treador yelled as he paused in between punches.

Blood was splattering all over the place and started filling up in Surf's mouth. Surf took out his machine gun and fired at Treador. Blood that was not his own hit Surf's face as a few bullets made contact. Treador roared out in pain and got off of Surf covering the three bullet wounds on his chest. He ran a little bit away to recover from the pain. Surf slowly got up dazed and spitting blood out with a few teeth here and there. He shook his head when he was fully standing, still swaying side to side though.

About thirteen feet away Treador was seeing red.

'How can that rodent be causing so many injuries! It's an outrage! I can't let this continue...'

Treador got up completely oblivious of all of his injuries and took all four of his grenades, two in each hand and ripped the safety rings off with his mouth. He threw them at Surf's direction immediately afterwards.

Surf barely noticed the clink and clank sounds coming from the floor followed by a rolling sound. He looked down still dazed but his eyes widened seeing that they were four grenades right at his feet. He turned and started running but he didn't run fast enough and got blasted with the four explosions. His back got severely burned as he landed with a thud. All Surf wanted to do by that point was to cry and just lie there. He knew he couldn't though or else Treador will torture him to death. His ears bothered him since all he could hear was a ringing sound from the grenades but the ringing started fading away as he started to pick himself up. He let a tear go since the pain from his burned back was unbearable. He managed and stood once again much to the dismay of Treador.

'That should have finished him! I should have killed him when I had the chance...' Treador thought with hate towards Surf.

Surf started limping toward Treador and Treador just stood his ground.

"Heh funny how this turned out..." Surf said with a smile.

Surf stopped a couple feet away from Treador while being hunched over with a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that..." Treador replied coldly.

"Well let us see here. At the beginning you had the upper hand and beat the crud out of me but then I gathered my guts to fight against you which ended up with me destroying your precious rocket launcher and causing you serious bullet wounds." Surf said in a sassy way.

"..." Treador didn't reply. Treador knew he was beat with that statement. He lost his chance of winning *snaps fingers* like that just because he didn't kill Surf when he was in weaker defense.

Treador only growled in his throat and gave Surf the death glare.

Surf smiled.

"You're only angry because you know it's true!" Surf said tauntingly as he stood up straight.

Treador's growl grew louder. Then suddenly Treador took out his gun that he still had from behind him and fired once.

Surf didn't have time to react to the unexpected attack. Surf could only but watch as his mechanical hand blew up in a small blue explosion and scatter in small pieces. His now destroyed hand left behind wires that dangled out of where his wrist should be, the wires would spit out a spark of electricity once in a while.

Surf's mouth was wide opened as he looked at his incomplete arm. Treador only smiled and fired again. Surf with the reflexives of a cat grabbed one of his quills with his real hand and reflected the bullet. Treador lost his smile and started firing repeatedly. Surf reflected every single one of his bullets with difficulty but managed. Treador only looked on as he continued firing at the one eyed, one handed, bruised and burned porcupine.

'How could he still be up and fighting?... I may now have new found respect for someone now...' Treador thought plainly while firing an endless amount of bullets.

Surf started getting slower at reflecting the bullets with his exhaustion not to mention the injuries. He thought he had to do something about the gun and thought of something right after thinking that. He did a full circle and reflected five more bullets before throwing his only quill. After throwing the quill four bullets impacted his body and he fell backwards. The thrown quill made its way through the bullet frenzy and jammed the barrel of Treador's gun.

Treador frowned and looked at the quill. He was about to grab it to remove it but the quill didn't let him as it exploded right in his face. Treador got slammed into a wall on his left and his gun was exploded into pieces just like the rocket launcher. Upon the impact of the wall Treador was finally knocked unconscious and slumped to the floor.

Surf just laid in a puddle of his own blood thinking of what just happened.

'So I guess I defeated Treador but in the mean time I got shot with four bullets, lost my hand and my eye, got third degree burns on my back, and possibly a collapsed lung...' Surf thought with difficulty breathing.

'Best day ever!' Surf also thought with sarcasm.

Surf began to slowly close his eye as blackness started to form in the corners. He tried to fight the darkness trying to take over but it was futile as he slowly closed his eye completely and slept.

* * *

**OK! I have re-written The Fight part of this story since originally I thought I was lazy on it and made it boring DX. So I tried to make it more how would you say exciting! I sure hope it's more exciting :O. Anyway yea I spent most of the day re-writing this part and it took like FOREVER! Just saying XP. **

**Now in the next chapter... Will Surf survive and return home to the comfort of his parents? Or will he die and join the man upstairs? Who knows... (I do!) You will only find out in the chapter. Til then ciao! **


	5. The Recovery!

**ggThis isnt particularly my longest chapter or my best (In my opinion) But you just cant skip little details or things will get confusing!**

**The next chapter will be better and longer for sure so dont worry!(Or when it goes back into the actual story...)**

**All characters in this story are mine! (Except for Jo-Cher)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure he's stabilized?"

"Yes I'm sure Dr. Ricardo stop worrying."

"Stop worrying… He just fought Treador! And you expect me to 'Stop worrying'!"

"Why do you care so much for him anyway? You seemed awfully ticked off when they said who he was going to fight."

"… He reminds me of my son…"

"Oh… well anyway stop worrying he'll be alright."

"Alright I'll stop…"

"Hey I think he's waking up!"

Whiteness blinded Surf as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't fully open them only half way waiting for his eyes to focus. His eyes focused like they did when he first woke up in this place, fast and sudden zooming of in and out. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and saw two figures standing out in the light.

"See I told he will be ok!" Surf heard a female voice say.

"Good thing." Surf heard another voice say. He recognized the voice after thinking for a moment. Surf smiled on the inside knowing that Snowy was nearby.

He was able to see the figures features better after the one figure on his left went out of sight and dimmed out the lights. The person on his right was of course Snowy with a concerned look on his face. The other person that was on his left came back into sight. The person was a rabbit that was mainly a light pink in color. Her highlights were a pale color and she had the white clothes of a nurse.

"Hey Surf how are you feeling?" The rabbit asked.

"You probably already know the answer to that…" Surf answered with a headache.  
"You got a headache don't you?" She asked.

"A big one."

"Let me get some pain killers for that." And off she went to some unknown location.

Surf then looked at Snowy who still looked concerned.

"Why you worry?" Surf asked.

"Why not?" Snowy answered while crossing his arms.

"Aha I see what you there." Surf said as he waved his finger at Snowy.

"Sooo… what happened to Treador?" Surf questioned.

"He's in a different hospital room far away from this one. The one he's at is mainly for subjects like him." Snowy answered.

Surf thought about that answer and then another thought popped into his mind. Surf managed to remember the small conversation Snowy and that rabbit before he woke up.

"What happened to your son?" Surf asked suddenly.

Snowy looked to have froze up. A second later he had a sad look on his face as if he was going down memory lane.

"Car accident…" Snowy finally answered.

"Ouch… I'm guessing you tried The Replacement Project on him didn't you?"

"Of course I did. But he didn't survive it…" Snowy replied sadly.

Surf was thinking of a way to make the situation better but nothing was coming up. He decided to bring up something else he heard in the conversation.

"So your name is Ricardo? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Surf joked.

Snowy did a :S face and said.

"You eavesdropper, you heard that too?"

"Hey I can't help listening if I'm sleeping ya know!" Surf exclaimed.

"Excuses, Excuses!" Snowy said while waving his hand around.

The rabbit came back with a bottle of pain killers and yelled.

"Pills here!"

Surf's head pounded painfully from the sudden loud sound.

"Oww… Your yelling isn't helping."

"Well these will. Just plop a couple in your mouth and drink it down." The rabbit whispered.

The nurse handed over the pain killers and gave Surf a glass of water. He put four on his real hand and noticed that one looked different than the other three but he didn't think much of it and plopped them into his mouth. While he was washing them down with his glass of water the nurse mentioned something.

"Well now that you drank the pills I can tell you something."

"Hmmm?" Surf mumbled while he was still drinking.

"You know that pill that stood out. That pill is what I like to call a sleeping pill and it's going to make you sleep within the next five minutes whether you like it or not!"

Surf spit out the water that was in his mouth.

"Why!"

"Well those burns on your back and bullet wounds will heal faster if you sleep and I know you won't want to sleep when I tell you to so I might as well do it by force!" She explained with a wide smile.

Surf just looked at her for a minute.

"That's messed up man…"

The rabbit started giggling and replied.

"I know but it's for your own good."

Surf watched her as she skipped away. After she went out of sight he looked back to Snowy. Snowy had the same face as Surf which is of complete confusion.

"Are you the only normal person?" Surf asked out of the blue.

"I'm starting to believe so…" Snowy replied while shaking his head.

Surf then remember something that happened during The Slide part of the test he took earlier.

"You liar!" Surf yelled pointing at Snowy.  
Snowy jumped back in surprise to Surf's sudden outburst.

"What did I do?" Snowy exclaimed.

"You never said a thing about my quills being able to turn to sword like!" Surf yelled in frustration.

Snowy looked to be thinking for a moment then did a sweat drop.

"To be honest I didn't really know about that ability. I'm not the only scientist that programmed attachments into you and some of the scientists kept what they did a secret."

"So there are probably still things that I don't know about myself." Surf said as he looked at his artificial arm with wonder.

All of a sudden Surf felt weak and everything was going fuzzy. His head landed on the pillow while he tried to speak.

"whazz… hwapwenning…?" Surf's speech was slurred which made Snowy have to figure out what he said.

"Oh… That's the sleeping pill taking effect."

"Bwut I don't wanna goes to sweep…" Surf tried to resist but was failing horribly.

"Good night Surf!" Snowy said as he waved.

Surf opened his mouth to say something else but nothing came out, he ended up closing them as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Does he really remind that much of your son?" The nurse asked as she came from the shadows.

"He's like my son in a different body. That's how much he reminds me of him…" Snowy replied plainly.

"Interesting." She said.

"I'm going to guess you're going to say visiting hours are over so I'm going to go now." Snowy said as he walked to the exit.

"See you later Ricardo!" The nurse called out.

He exited without saying another word.

* * *

**The next day**

Surf was already awake when the nurse came by to check on him. He was just staring endlessly into the ceiling looking like he was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Nothing…" Surf said.

"Look don't try lying to me now. I know when someone is thinking hard on something and you are thinking about something. So come on spill it out. Tell your friend Nurse Kathy all about it." She said with the warmest of smiles.

Surf couldn't help but smile too and ended up spilling the beans.

"Well I'm just thinking what my parents are going to think of me when they see me like this. Are they going to accept me or are they going to deny me and chase me away… not to mention if I would have to go back to school. My bullying issue is bad enough already! Now it's probably going to get worse if I go back."

Kathy didn't hesitate replying to what she just heard.

"Well if your parents really did love you dearly they will accept you for who you are no matter what you look like or what you turn out to be! Or that's what real parents should do."

Kathy then rose from her sitting position and went to an unknown part of the room.

Surf scratched his head and kept thinking on that statement.

'Despite that rabbit having a few screws loose what she said is true.'

Surf sighed and looked back to the ceiling getting lost in his thoughts. Surf fell asleep after what seemed like hours of just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Inside Surf's dream**

Surf was walking down the school hallway with his textbooks being carried by his left arm. Some of the girls that were in groups looked at him and giggled. Surf never knew why the girls did that. Perhaps they were remembering embarrassing moments that happened in the past.

A mobian cheetah boy was passing by him but while he passed he slapped Surf's stuff out from his grip. The cheetah just laughed and so did a couple of other kids that were watching. Surf's ears drooped and he was about to pick his scattered textbooks up when a mobian penguin kid came up from behind him and slammed a trash can onto his head. Surf fell into a sitting position onto the floor and only listened as all the kids laughed at him. Surf held in tears as he took the trash can off from his head and looked at the kids that circled him, mocking him with their laughter sounding of nails on a chalk board.

Surf covered his ears trying to tune out the laughter but he heard it as if he wasn't covering his ears. He then felt something heavy hit his head and then another and another. He looked seeing the kids were now throwing their textbooks at him. A kid threw a hard cover textbook at his face and hit his forehead causing a cut to start bleeding. Surf covered the cut with his right hand and noticed the kids weren't throwing anything anymore. Instead the kids in front of him started making a pathway for someone in the back, a grizzly bear mobian came from the crowd and had a menacing look on his face. He towered over Surf like a giant and had two, much smaller; black bears following him like his minions.

The grizzly bear had a black gang jacket with a light grey shirt that had a skull crossed with bones. He picked Surf up by his fluff of chest hair which made Surf feel like it was about to rip off. Once he picked Surf up at eye level he raised his free hand in the air and made it into a fist. Surf could hear the kids surrounding them chanting.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight…"

After a moment of listening to this the grizzly bear brought down his fist.

* * *

**After said dream**

Right before the fist met his face Surf woke up with a jolt. He was alone in the room with the lights out. He looked at his night stand that had a small clock on it that said.

"4:35"

'Wow… I've slept that long already…'Surf thought as he plopped his head on his pillow again. He gave a look at himself and noticed that bandages were all around his chest and that he had a couple of band aids on his head in the shape of a X. Surf noticed how eerie it was in the room when it was dark and no one was around. Surf didn't feel sleepy and didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon from his recent dream. Surf's back didn't seem to hurt that much and neither did his chest so he decided it would be safe to go wandering in the halls.

Surf figured that if Kathy found out he got out of bed without her permission or the supervision of someone she wouldn't have her happy go lucky style. Surf could barely see five feet in front of him due to how dark it was.

"If only I could see…" Surf mumbled to himself.

Once saying this he saw something in his vision saying

"Night vision activated"

Then suddenly his vision switched from just barely seeing five feet in front of him to a slimy green color and being able to see everything in the room.

'Sweet!' Surf thought as he found the door that led to the hallway.

The door opened automatically to the brightly lit hallway. The light did not go well with Surf's night vision so he had to switch it back to normal by thinking.

'Deactivate night vision'

In one swift wave of white in his vision his sight was normal again. He looked to the left, right then left again and stepped out into the empty hallway. He started walking to his left and started his midnight wander. He saw other doors that probably led to bedrooms of other scientists; Surf didn't dare go inside them afraid of what he might see.

He walked on and on for about half an hour mainly just staring at the blue pipe that was attached to the wall. He then heard someone from behind him.

"Don't you think it's a little late for you to be walking through these halls?" Surf froze and recognized the voice immediately, not expecting to see this mobian during this time.

* * *

**Can you guess who found Surf in the halls? Well can ya?**

**Well you'll find out who it is in a future chapter (Chapter six will be different); Could be Ricardo or Treador or Jo-Cher!**

**Enjoy!**


	6. What Have We Done!

**Okay so I kinda lied on the longer part my bad but anyway this isnt a regular chapter. This chapter is set for when the school finds out that Surf died. So yea XI once again YOU CANT SKIP LITTLE DETAILS OR CONFUSION HAPPENS.**

**Characters in this story are mine (Except Jo-Cher)**

**The next chapter will go back to actual story.**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Last names and names will be horrid in this chapter! DX  
**

**OH YEAH SONIC I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

The school bell rang and all the kids in the classroom stopped talking and looked at their teacher, Mr. Yang.

"Alright kids you know the drill of attendance." The panda said as he started saying all the names.

"Oceana?"

"Here!" A light purple porcupine in the back called out as she raised her hand. She had a white headband with a spiky yellow flower on the side. She had water blue eyes with a peach shirt that had a turtle dove on it and a pink skirt to finish the outfit.

"Roger?"

"Here."

"Brian?"

"Yo…"

"Sarah and Cara?"

"Here!" Two twin hedgehogs at the front yelled out together.

"Surf?" Everyone chuckled and or giggled at the name. However there was never an answer.

"Surf!?" Mr. Yang said louder this time.

Mr. Yang looked up from his clip board and his eyes went to where Surf usually sat. There was one seat empty in the middle row of which everyone looked at with a smile.

"Absent again I see…" Mr. Yang mumbled to himself as he put Surf as absent for the tenth time that month.

After calling attendance and finding that everyone, except for Surf, was present he went to the T.V. that sat on a wheeled cart.

"News time children!" He announced before pressing the on button and switched it to channel 51 for Mobius News.

All the children directed their attention to the T.V. since they didn't want to get a yelling from Mr. Yang on not paying attention. The news said the basic, the weather, Eggman's nuisance and Sonic the Hedgehog foiling his plans, what's new in stores, politics, and things as such.

"Seems like Surf didn't want to come to school again." A cheetah boy chuckled to his penguin friend. (Familiar anybody?)

"Aww… and it was my turn to take his money today too!" The penguin whispered back to the cheetah.

They laughed quietly to themselves as other students had secret conversations within the same subject of Surf not being there. The news then turned into a serious subject as there was a "Breaking News!" sign on the screen. The screen then switched to a female chocolate brown ferret as the one to tell the urgent news.

"Police officers have found that there is a murderer wandering about as they encountered a murder scene next to the Greenery train tracks in the woods."

Some students went pale upon hearing this. A lot of the students started whispering to each other about the crisis.

"Oh no. I don't want to walk home alone now. Can you walk with me?"

"Uh ho my parents aren't going to like this!"

"I wonder who died…"

The news women continued with her report.

"We have concluded that the victim was hit multiple times over the head with a steel rod object. After being hit approximately nine times he was thrown onto the train tracks in the path of an oncoming train."

(You guys probably already know where they're going at.)

Everyone gasp at this and their conversations were getting filled with fear and horror.

"Who would do such a thing!?"

"Why would a person do this to someone?"

"I feel bad for the poor guy…"

The news ferret cleared her throat and went on.

"The train conductor never saw the victim and ended up running him over. The victim died immediately after impact. We still haven't gotten any information on who committed the crime but we have managed to uncover the identity of the victim."

Everyone didn't want to listen anymore and wanted the T.V. off right then and there. Mr. Yang was about to shut the T.V. off when a sky blue porcupine's picture of him smiling and doing a peace sign came on the screen next to the ferret as she announced.

"Fourteen year old Surf Jones, student of Metropolis Middle School and son of Lilly Jones and Jackson Jones (So original) was found dead two days ago.(Mind you these aren't really true and I mean by that as in the last names and parent's name.)

Everyone froze at the name, no one even breathed because of how shocked they were. Even the teacher stiffened up when he heard the passed porcupine's name.

"No… No this must be some kind of prank that he's pulling on us. It must be. He just faked his own death that's it! ... Right?" A squirrel in the back franticly said.

"Investigators would be able to tell the difference between a fake body and a real body…" Mr. Yang replied. Then everyone heard someone laughing suddenly after Mr. Yang turned off the T.V.

A grizzly bear at the right end of the front row (Mr. Yang's right) was leaning against the wall laughing crazily. (Seems familiar enough.)

"That pathetic rat!" He managed to say in his laughing fit.

Oceana couldn't believe that Brian (The grizzly bear) was laughing at the fact that Surf was killed.

"Aw jeez man why isn't anyone laughing? Surf the Loser just got what was coming to him!" Brian said while he wiped a tear away.

"But… He died…" A walrus in the middle row said.

"Exactly! That rodent wasn't needed on the world. He was just a waste of space and air." The grizzly bear stated while waving his hand around.

All the kids started thinking for a minute and then they thought what he said was true. All the kids started smirking to themselves and some chuckled, all the kids except for Oceana. Oceana only stared at her desk amazed at what she was hearing.

'Their happy… because he died?' She thought. (As you can see everyone really hated him.)

She looked around seeing the kids laughing with each other telling of the things they did to Surf in the past. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you people?!" She yelled as she slammed her hand onto her desk.

Everyone immediately stopped and looked at Oceana with surprise. Brian grew a frown due to Oceana's outburst.

"What is it Oceana? We're all just celebrating here come on!" Brian said.

"You all are just sad! You're celebrating someone dying!" Oceana exclaimed.

"What? Surf had no purpose on this planet he deserved what was coming to him. We should all send thank you cards to the guy who got him!" Brian said while everyone agreed to his suggestion.

"Everyone has a purpose in life. Now Surf can't fulfill his purpose because someone murdered him…" Oceana said sternly while giving a glare at everyone.

"Well it's his fault that he went through the woods in the first place! He practically killed himself!" Brian countered.

"He didn't kill himself… We were the ones who killed him." Oceana said while looking to the ground.

"Oceana you're not making sense! How did **we** kill **him**?" The same cheetah boy from earlier asked.

"Because Roger! He would only go through the forest when he had a really rough day at school! And if I remember correctly the last time he came to school he was bullied more than usual." Ocean stated.

"How do you even know that anyway?" The two twins in the front asked together.

"I heard that when Surf's parents came to school complaining about the issue of his bullying." Oceana said sassily.

Everyone was wide eyed at the fact that it was most likely their fault that Surf died.

"Phhhfftt we didn't bully him that bad Oceana! Get real." Brian yelled trying to get everyone back on his side again.

After that remark Oceana stomped up to the front of the room and turned around to face the class.

"Oh really!? Then look back and tell me one day that Surf hasn't been bullied during school!" Oceana remarked.

Everyone was angry that Oceana was trying to defend Surf but the longer that everyone was thinking and longer Oceana didn't hear an answer from anybody the more kids' faces switched from an angry face to a face filled with guilt.

"Hey what about the carnival field trip last year? I don't remember Surf being bullied there!" A leopard in the front called out.

"Actually we kept cutting in front of him when he went to go on rides…" The twin hedgehogs confessed.

"I also took his cotton candy and put big lollipops in his quills" The penguin said while rubbing the back of his head.

The leopard looked disappointed and sat down in defeat. Once the leopard sat down a female light brown bat in the back stood up and said.

"What about on Valentine's day? I don't remember him getting bullied that time!" She said.

The walrus in the middle row started twiddling his thumbs.

"Actually… I kind of burned up his drawing portfolio in the trash can." The walrus said with guilt. (Yes Surf draws…)

"And I smashed his food tray into his face as well as poured chocolate milk on him afterwards during lunch." A red fox girl in the left side of the middle row said with guilt as well.

Everyone continued trying to think of a day Surf wasn't bullied but no one came with anything and soon everyone became ashamed with themselves, everyone except Brian.

"Are you guys actually feeling bad for that weak rodent!? You're all losers!" Brian said in rage since he was losing his support. Two black bears behind him said in agreement.

"You got it boss!"

Everyone glared at the grizzly and the two black bears with hate now that they know what they have done.

"Well how would you like it if you were bullied nonstop for your whole life!?" Oceana yelled at the cold hearted bear.

Oceana calmed down and looked sad afterwards. She had a look on her face saying that she was remembering something.

"I've been in school with Surf ever since Kindergarten and I remember he was bullied even then. Kids would throw toys at him and stuff clay into his face when we have clay projects." Oceana said sadly as she continued.

"I remember during second grade we would go into groups and read books together. Surf was a good reader but when he would mispronounce one word or stutter even the tiniest bit everyone would throw their books at him and yell out 'Stupid!' "

Most of the girls were at the verge of crying and most of the boys started cursing at themselves silently.

"What have we done?!" The twins at the front cried out as they started sobbing while hugging each other.

Oceana eyes wandered to a cabinet in the back that was filled of trophies that the students in the classroom earned. She walked to it and opened the double glass doors. She grabbed a trophy that had a smiley face and the stand it was on said

"Nicest student award goes to Oceana Rosla"

She stared at the trophy for a long period of time with everyone looking until the silence was broken

"I don't deserve this award!" She screamed as she threw the trophy across the room. The trophy hit the wall and split in two when it landed onto the floor.

"Even I bullied him… I knocked books out of his hands, I made him drop his food, and I called him names too… I wish I never did." Her voice was filled with sadness.

"Surf is the one who deserved that award… He helped everyone when he could and was never mean to anybody." She said as she walked back to the front.

Everyone murmured to themselves while Roger (The cheetah boy) spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He did save me a yelling from Mrs. Woodchipper by helping me with my math homework when I forgot to do it."

"He helped me open my locker multiple times…" The walrus said.

"He helped me with my science project when a piece broke off of it." The bat said.

Then surprisingly the two black bears that were thought to be the minions of Brian said something as well.

"He helped us become friends again after we fought about something."

Brian turned around and gave them the death stare.

"Not you two too!"

The two slumped in their chair because of the stare and whimpered a bit.

"You know what else?" Oceana asked.

"That news picture of him was the first time I've ever seen him smile…"

There was silence and no one spoke for what seemed forever but only a few minutes.

Oceana sighed.

"I wish the whole school could have heard that…"

"They did."

Oceana was surprised hearing Mr. Yang say that and turned around. She saw him flipping a switch to a microphone to the off side. Oceana went pale knowing that the whole school just heard her speech. She stopped worrying about it though soon after since she was too sad. She back around and walked to her seat to sit. While she was walking to her seat however the school principle announced something over the intercom.

"Due to today's loss of a student here at Metropolis Middle School the rest of the day will be a free day. And may I see Brian Grizzly in my office… now." Everyone chuckled to themselves when a very angry Brian left the room. The chuckles were short as everyone stopped and returned to the sadness.

Oceana sat down and set her head down with her arms covering her face.

"Rest in peace Surf, I'm sorry…" She thought sadly.

The rest of the day was spent with kids all throughout school saying prayer after prayer of how sorry they were.

* * *

**Sorry if it didnt meet peoples' expectations but you know Nothing and Nobodies perfect(No reference intended)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. YOU!

**Success! Two chapters in one day! Sweet XD Anyway I do believe this chapter is better than the other but never the less I think its good.**

**All characters are mine! (Except for Sonic and Jo-Cher)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't expect to encounter you here Jo-Cher." Surf said plainly trying to hide his fear. He turned around to seeing the hedgehog looked the same when they last met. She even had that same crazy smile.

"Well I didn't expect YOU to be wandering the hallways especially in the condition you're in." She countered.

"You could run into someone that doesn't like you ya know…" She taunted.

Surf was getting worried. Was she going to attacked him in revenge for defeating her a while ago? Despite most likely not being able to fight he stood his ground.

"Do you really think that I didn't know that already?" Surf remarked.

"Tsk, Get too cocky Surf and you will die one day." Jo-Cher said as she walked up to Surf. She stopped about a foot away from Surf menacingly smiling at him.

"Haven't you heard I died already?" Surf said in a sassy manner.

Jo-Cher frowned and just looked at Surf.

"Hmpt… You don't seem afraid. Why not?" She asked.

"There are a lot of things in this world that will never be answered or understood and me not being scared is one of those wonders." Surf said confessing that he himself is surprised that he isn't running away with tail between legs right now.

"Well said Surf!" She complimented as she patted his head.

Surf kind of stepped away being cautious of the insane hedgehog.

"You know that knife that you destroyed when we fought?" Jo-Cher said after he stepped away.

Surf thought for a minute going way back when he fought with Jo-Cher and remembered melting a knife Jo-Cher used.

"Yeah…" Surf said suspiciously.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE KNIFE YOU *beep beep be beep*" Jo-Cher yelled at him loud enough for the entire facility to hear. After yelling she immediately started smiling and swaying side to side.

Surf was just crossed eyed from what he just heard.

"Well Surf you should really be sleeping now anywho!" Jo-Cher said widening her smile.

"What if I don't want to?" Surf said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes as got out shock from Jo-Cher's language.

"Yaysingz! I'm so glad that you said that!" Jo-Cher said as she did a twirl.

Surf was confused (Of course) as to why she was so happy that he said no.

"Umm… May I ask why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well first off what I said wasn't a QUESTION! And second that means I get to use… this!" She yelled as she threw a blue powder of sorts into his face.

Surf started coughing from the blue cloud of whatever it was.

"What *cough cough* was *cough* th-"Surf never finished the sentence as he fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Sleeping powdeerrr." Jo-Cher sang while she picked Surf up to take him to the hospital room.

* * *

'Oi… My head…'

Surf woke up with Kathy right next to his bed. He looked over to her seeing that she was writing on a clipboard.

"Whatcha working on?" Surf asked with a smile.

Kathy stopped her writing and looked at Surf with a face of wonder, and then she smiled her smile.

"About time you woke up you sleepy head!" She said baby like.

Surf didn't know what she was talking about.

'I couldn't have been sleeping that long of a time.' Surf thought.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Surf then asked.

"Four days." Kathy replied while putting her hands on her hips.

Surf's eyes shrank at how long he supposedly slept.

"Fo- Four days?"

"Yep and no one knew why so we started getting worried." Kathy said as she put her clip board on the night stand.

Surf thought and then grew a frown while looking at the ceiling.

"JO-CHER!" Surf yelled.

The nurse jumped at the sudden outburst from Surf and squealed a bit.

"My god Jo-Cher… why?" He asked while face palming himself.

"What? Why are you mad at Jo-Cher?" Kathy asked as she came out of hiding from behind the night stand.

"Well I guess four days ago I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep so I went walking in the hallways where I met up with Jo-Cher. We had a small conversation which ended with Jo-Cher throwing some kind of blue powder in my face. I guess I passed out afterwards." Surf explained.

Surf looked up to Kathy to see that she had an angry face for once. Surf ears went against his head knowing that she wasn't happy.

"You left the room without my supervision!" She yelled while throwing her arms in the air.

"Well I didn't want to stay in the room!" Surf exclaimed.

Kathy sighed and picked up her clipboard again and started going towards the exit.

"I might as well tell the scientists that you're ready to go home now."

Surf wasn't expecting her to say this and ended up getting overwhelmed with happiness.

"I can go home!?" Surf asked quickly.

"Yep. During your long sleep your wounds fully healed." She stated.

"Hmm. I didn't expect them to heal so fast…" Surf said in wonder.

"Well I've heard that while you were still how you would say, in progress, they gave you a shot of a special liquid that the scientists created a while ago. They needed a test monkey to try it on to see if it worked so they gave you a dose." She explained.

"What was it suppose to do exactly?" Surf asked.

"It's supposed to give you an accelerated healing ability as well as making you stronger. It starts working over a period of time more and more so you'll get stronger as time moves on." She explained further.

"Coolio!" Surf exclaimed.

"Now to get you on your way home." She said as she exited the room.

Surf couldn't stop smiling due to the fact that he knew he was going home. But then there was the chance of having to go to school again which he wished dearly that he didn't. (If only he knew…) Surf waited and waited and ended up twiddling his thumbs for an hour. Finally Snowy and Kathy came into the room and Surf stopped twiddling his thumbs. His real thumb felt very sore after stopping though.

"Surfy! Time for you to goo!" Kathy sang as she threw the sheets off of Surf.

"STAND UP!" Kathy yelled suddenly with a mood swing which made Surf jump out of bed instead of regularly getting out. Kathy changed from angry to happy again and stood next to Surf.

"Now put your arms up por favor." Kathy asked and Surf complied. Kathy started taking the bandages around his chest off. She finished and then took the band aids off from his fore head. Surf looked at himself and noticed that he doesn't even look like he got shot. He poked the areas where he believed that the bullets got him and saw no scar either.

"Well I think the special liquid works." He said as he looked up.

Kathy suddenly gave him a death hug and started saying.

"Aww Surf I'm going to miss you! Good luck with your parents and school. Oh yeah one more thing, try not to get hit by a train again!" Kathy half joked as she relieved Surf of her death hug.

When Surf could breathe again he replied.

"Okay Kathy but please don't hug me like that again."

"If you said your goodbyes to Surf Kathy then I think we will go on our way now." Snowy said.

"Alright. I need to go check on Treador anyway." Kathy said with a hint of sadness and left the room.  
Snowy looked at Surf and Surf looked at him.

"Well let's go shall we?" Snowy gestured to the exit.

Snowy led the way as they walked down the hallway for what seemed like an hour. They took a whole bunch of turns so if Surf wanted to go back to the hospital room for some reason he would never find his way.

"How do you not get lost in this maze!?" Surf questioned.

"You get use to it after a while." Snowy replied as they came up to a black door.

"Okay so this leads to the helicopter pad but I need to do something before we go up there." Snowy said as he took some kind of device out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Surf asked as he pointed at the device with his artificial hand.

"Give me your robotic hand and don't ask why." Snowy said sternly.

"Fine be like that." Surf remarked as held out his hand.

Snowy took his hand and took some kind of plug out from the top of the small device. He took the plug looking thing and plugged it in the palm of his hand. Surf was wondering what Snowy was planning to do with the device but he found out soon enough. After Snowy tapped a few things on the screen of the device and entered some kind of code. After he put in the possible code the screen lit up his light with a bright blue. The last thing Surf remembered seeing was Snowy tapping one last time before everything black.

"I can't see!" Surf hollered as he panicked.

"Surf calm down! I just made you temporarily blind so you won't know where the facility's location is when we go outside." Snowy reassured.

Surf felt Snowy un-plugging the device from his hand and heard a door opening with a lot of screeching.

'That door needs oil…' Surf thought.

From Snowy's perspective he was leading Surf up some stairs to a light in the distance. Surf's eyes were now completely black as they didn't have the completely red pupils anymore. Surf fell on the stairs due to the uneven heights of each of the steps. Surf managed to get outside without any injuries (It's a miracle!). What Surf couldn't see was that they were on the side of a cliff that was covered in grass. Flowers were in bloom and down below there we trees of all sizes and species. Near the cliff was a huge waterfall that made a rainbow as its water fell to the ground.

Snowy led Surf to the helicopter that was in front of them and buckled him in. Snowy handed over headphones to Surf and said.

"Surf put these on so we can talk to each other in flight."

Surf complied and took the headphone and put them on. Snowy put on his own headphones and went to the other side of the helicopter. When he buckled himself in he gave the pilot that was already there the ok to take off.

After taking off Surf started complaining.

"I never knew helicopters were so loud!" Surf yelled.

"Well of course their going to be loud! If you weren't wearing those headphones right now your ears would be bleeding!" Snowy yelled back.

Surf sucked his teeth and looked away. (Well kind of since he can't see.)

After having small conversations for an hour Snowy shouted.

"Give me your hand!"

Surf gave him his hand and the next thing he knew he could see again. He saw that Snowy took the plug out of his hand and looked out of his side. Surf looked out of his side and gulped at how high they were. Surf thought it was better if he didn't look again.

"I see you're not use to being high up." Snowy laughed after seeing the sight.

"Let's change the subject I don't want to talk about it!" Surf shouted.

"Like what?" Snowy asked.

"Well I want to ask where did Jo-Cher get that freaking blue powder that she used on me four days ago."

"She tends to take things out of our inventory and use it for her own purposes." Snowy explained.

"Why do you even have her around then? I mean she's just a psychopath!" Surf asked.

"Awwww thank you!" Jo-Cher said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere between Snowy and Surf.

"OH MY GOD!" Surf screamed as he almost jumped out of the helicopter.

Snowy didn't even jump while Jo-Cher started having a laughing fit. Snowy only looked at her annoyingly.

"And who said you can hitch a ride?" Snowy asked as he put his hands to his hips.

Surf was only in the corner breathing fast with his hand where his heart should be. Jo-Cher stopped her laughing fit to answer.

"No one which is exactly why I came along." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"How do you do that?!" Surf yelled while he got away from the edge.

"Invisibility cloak can be useful when you want to give people heart attacks…" She said with insanity.

Surf face palmed and Snowy just looked away. Jo-Cher only took out a knife and started fidgeting with it. The rest of the ride was Surf looking at the back of the seat of the pilot and Jo-Cher laughing randomly and Snowy just being silent. The helicopter started hovering above a clearing in a forest and landed.

"Well here's your stop Surf!" Snowy yelled.

The helicopter stopped its noise and Surf hopped out. He took off his headphones and threw them at Jo-Cher hoping they would hit her on the head. Sadly she caught them and smiled at Surf.

"Well Surf seems like this is goodbye." Snowy said.

"Seems like it." Surf said as he crossed his arms and looked around.

"We have to get going before the other scientist get angry. Anyway you're in Violet Leaf Forest and due north of here is Greenery Forest where you had your 'Accident'." Snowy stated. (Bear with me about the forests)

"Thanks for the info!" Surf yelled as the engine of the helicopter started up again.

The helicopter rose and the two waved goodbye. Surf covered one of his ears and used the other hand to wave goodbye as well. Surf watched the helicopter go out of sight which left Surf out in the wilderness of the forest.

"Now which way is north…"Surf asked himself as he scratched his head. He looked up and saw the sun sinking. He knew the rule of which way the sun sinks and rises and figured out which was north.

"This a way…" He said to no one in particular as he heading north. To home.

Surf wandered through the forest heading north to Greenery Forest for what seemed like hours.

'How much longerrr…' Surf thought as he hunched over in boredom.

Surf could swore he heard a women scream from his left. He decided to check it out just in case if it was an emergency. He ran and ended up in a dirt pathway covered in footprints from past visitors. He looked to his right seeing a chipmunk woman in a purple dress on the ground with a cat looming over her. A… black cat…

Surf's eyes widened as he remember he was attacked by a black cat. Surf's hands went to fists as he gritted his teeth seeing that the cat had a crowbar as well. Just like the cat that attacked him…

The cat raised the crowbar into the air ready to swing. The chipmunk covered her face in fear with her arms and she was shaking wildly. The cat was about to bring down the crowbar but right when he was first swung the crowbar it stopped. The cat tried to bring it down but some force was keeping it in the air. He looked behind seeing a very angry blue porcupine was holding the crowbar.

Before the cat could do anything Surf punched him right in the face which caused the cat to let go of the weapon. The cat fell to the left and held his face in pain. Surf threw the weapon into the woods somewhere and started walking towards the cat.

The cat opened his eyes seeing that Surf was walking to him. The cat started scrambling backwards trying to get away from him.

"Who… Who are you!?" The cat asked in fear.

Surf stopped and just glared.

"Oh I don't look familiar?" Surf said as he gestured to himself.

The cat shook his head violently.

"Okay then. Does a kid getting hit by a train ring a bell?" Surf asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

The cat eyes widened in remembrance of what happened.

"Impossible! That kid died!" The cat claimed.

Surf could hear the chipmunk watching gasp.

"Well I did die but weird things happen in this world don't you know." Surf stated.

The cat started hyperventilation as if he was in a bad nightmare.

"No… No this must be a bad dream. Yeah just a bad dream." The cat said while pinching himself.

"Oh trust me this is no dream…" Surf said almost demonic like.

The cats eyes widened, he looked behind him and back at Surf again.

'He's going to freaking run for it isn't he…' Surf thought as he glared at the cat.

Right then and there the cat got up and started running in less than a second.

'Yep he's running for it!'

Surf started his pursuit for revenge and the cat just ran for his life. They left the chipmunk on the ground in confusion and she ended passing out.

The cat ran and ran while Surf followed. Surf was running out of breath but he didn't care. All he thought was revenge for what the cat did to him. Then he started reconsidering.

"I could just kill him right now but then again… I want him to suffer. I'll just let police take him…" Surf made his decision and decided not to kill him and only knock him out for police. He thought a good electrocution would be good.

Surf took out his taser and focused trying to ignore the fact that he was friggin tired.

He threw his arm forward and a bolt of electricity followed afterwards. It hit its target and electrocuted the cat to the point that his bones were showing like an x-ray. He fell to the ground and the smell of burnt fur lingered in the air as smoke came from him. When Surf came up to him he heard a car honking its horn not too far away.

Surf started dragging the cat towards the sound by his tail.

'He's probably going to feel that in the morning.' Surf thought with a smile.

He found a four laned road with no cars coming at the moment. He noticed a police car parked on the other side a little to the right. Surf smiled as he came up with a cruel idea. Surf started swinging the cat by the tail in a circle like a lasso. After making the cat look like a black wheel he threw the cat to the car. Surf ran off into the forest behind him afterwards.

**With The Officers**

"Okay rookie since this is your first day I'ma go easy on ya." Said a German Sheppard.

"Thanks sir!" Said a Dalmatian as he saluted.

"Okay so when looking out for speeders you have to use th-" The Sheppard never finished as a black cat was slammed against the window in front of them. They screamed and held each other as their reaction. The cat slid off the window and off the hood. The two officers noticed what they were doing and scrambled to get off of each other. They got out of their car and went to the front to investigate.

"Jeez what happened to him? And why does he smell like burnt fur?" The Dalmatian asked as he covered his nose.

"You know this guy looks like the guy wanted for a bank robbery." The Sheppard said.

He turnd the cat over to get a closer look.

"It is! Wait till the boys back at base hear about this!" The Sheppard exclaimed.

**Back With Surf**

Surf wandered for like another half hour but he enjoyed his surroundings. He absorbed the beauty of nature and listened to birds chirp and sometimes he would whistle along. He saw rabbits and deer along the road he was taking but they would run away. He didn't mine though knowing they were just scared.

All of a sudden Surf started getting a humongous headache and his screen started going all weird. There being of WARNING popping up in sight and then going. The screen went to static while he heard a high pitched whistle that threatened to make him deaf. His arm started sparking and smoke was coming from it and his mouth. He fell on his side holding his head as the headache became more intense. He wanted to scream but couldn't while everything went black.

* * *

**Ooooo What happened? I bet you're dying to find out but guess what... I know what happened and its pretty funneh.**

**You're going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out so stayed tune!**


	8. I sMaRt! :D

**Heeyy its the next chapter and I must warn the original Original characters are in for now. (As in Sonic and Tails and such)**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**All characters (Except for the original Original Characters and Jo-Cher) are mine.**

* * *

"Yo Tails!" A cobalt blue hedgehog called out as he ran up to the kitsune.

"Oh hey Sonic!" Tails greeted while covering his face from the wind the hedgehog created from running.

"What are you doing all the way out here?! Haven't you heard there's a murder running around?" Sonic stated while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
"I could have just flown away though if he came by!" Tails retorted

Sonic sighed and noticed the small table in front of Tails. There was a small device looking to be a beacon of sorts.

"Whatcha working on little bro?" Sonic asked as he picked the device up.

"I haven't really come up with a name for it yet but it can send frequencies waves that can mess up the circuitry of any mechanical item that's anywhere inside the one mile radius that my invention can create." Tails said scientifically with a wide smile on his face.

Tails looked up to Sonic seeing him scratching his head slowly with a confused look on his face. Tails frowned and made his sentence simpler.

"It can make robot stuff stop working." (Any ideas anyone?)

"Ooohh okay I got you now. That's cool." Sonic said putting the device back on the table.

"Why didn't you just do this back at your place?" Sonic asked afterwards.

"Well I don't want my house to end up being filled with smoke from all the electronics inside." Tails stated.

"Good point."

"Now to see if it works." Tails said as he pulled a phone out from his tails. He threw it out in the opening that they were in about three yards away.

Tails flipped a switch that was on the side of the unnamed device and they could both hear a soft humming sound. Sonic was tapping his foot not even a few seconds after the device turned on with nothing happening.

"I don't think it works…" Sonic said tapping his foot more vigorously now.

Tails sighed knowing that Sonic was going to be like this.

"Sonic it's going to take a minute or two before it starts working officially." Tails said not knowing why he was wasting his breathe.

Sonic just looked at the phone with arms crossed waiting. Sonic was about to complain again when the phone started sparking. A dark smoke started coming out of it with more sparks jumping from it. After a minute of sparking and smoking it did a jump with an electrocution sound and stopped. Small amounts of smoke still came from it though.

Sonic ran up to the phone and picked it up despite the chances of it blowing up in his face. He flipped it open and tried to turn it on. All he got from the phone was a popping sound.

"I think it works." Sonic said with his famous smile.

"Yes! Another success!" Tails said with a hoot.

Sonic only chuckled and looked up to the sky. Sonic saw something from the side of his vision though and looked at it. There was a dark stream of smoke rising to the sky not too far away.

"Hey what's that?" Sonic asked gesturing his head to the smoke.

Tails stopped jumping around and looked at what Sonic was talking about. Tails cocked his head and thought for a minute as to what it could be but came up with nothing.

"I… really don't know…" Tails said a little worried.

"Ya think we should, I don't know, check it out?" Sonic asked.

"Since I know you're not going to take no for an answer we might as well." Tails said walking up to Sonic.

"Cool. Let's go!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed Tails hand and started running.

Tails couldn't see anything clearly as everything was blurred with how fast they were going. Sonic stopped abruptly which made Tails crash into Sonic. Sonic didn't even move but looked behind with an "Oops" face.

"Umm… My bad…" Sonic said guiltily.

Tails only stood up and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry its ok... but you should really warn a guy next time." Tails said a little annoyed.

Sonic chuckled a bit and looked more to his right. He saw a blue porcupine figure on the ground.

"This guy doesn't look too good." Sonic said while walking up to the motionless figure. That's when he noticed the unnatural parts of him.  
"Hey check him out Tails he's got a robot arm and black eyes." Sonic said in astonishment while he pointed.

The porcupine had his eyes half open with complete blackness. The source of the smoke came from his mouth and his arm. (I'm too lazy to describe him but you proab already know who it is…)

Tails walked up to the porcupine and went on his knees to have a closer look of the stranger.

"Hmm… Fascinating! I thought cyborgs were only in science fiction." Tails said while he picked the robotic arm up and analyzed it.

"Well I guess not since this guy is a cyborg… I think." Sonic said with hesitation.

"I'm guessing my newest invention must have messed with his circuitry and caused him to shut down." Tails said as he let the arm flop onto the ground.

"Do you think we should oh I dunno turn the invention thing off?" Sonic asked circling the blue porcupine.

"But what if he's hostile?" Tails exclaimed as he stood up.

"Well if we leave him like this we'll never know now will we?" Sonic stated while he stopped circling.

"True. But I should really try to go through his data base before we try that. You can never be too careful." Tails said.

"Okay whatever you say." Sonic replied as he picked up the robotic porcupine. He grabbed Tails's hand again and went running back to the small table with the weird device.

* * *

"Amy wait up!" An exhausted red echidna called out to a pink hedgehog.

"But what if my darling Sonic is in trouble! I can't afford to slow down." Amy yelled back as she jumped over a log, making sure that her dress stayed down.

A very tired Knuckles tried to get over the log but tripped and fell flat on his face. He stayed there for a minute before something started dragging him by his tail. He was too tired to bother, ignoring the fact that it really hurt.

Amy looked at a device, looked like a tennis racket, that had a blue dot in the middle of it. She continued to drag Knuckles by his tail as she headed toward the dot.

* * *

"Anything yet Tails?" An impatient Sonic asked while paced around in circles.

"I can't quite seem to get through his fire wall." Tails replied typing at top speed on a keyboard with a blue hologram screen above it. It showed numbers and codes that no regular Mobian would understand flying up the screen. There was a cord that connected to the palm of the robotic hand of the porcupine. The porcupine was lying down on his tummy during this time a couple feet in front of the kitsune.

Sonic sighed and continued pacing but didn't pace for long as a pink blur past by and tackled the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" The pinkness yelled out of joy.

Tails looked up and saw Amy squeezing the living life out of Sonic. The bushes nearby rustled and out came Knuckles. Knuckles fell onto the ground panting and looked to be in need of water. Tails sweat dropped and went back to attempting to break the fire wall.

"Amy… I can't… breathe!" Sonic struggled to get the pink hedgehog off.

"Oops sorry Sonic." Amy said as she stopped hugging Sonic.

"Why are you out here?" Sonic asked while rubbing his neck. (Not like he has one…)

"Because I thought you were in trouble!" Amy exclaimed with a bit of sparkle in her eyes.

"When am I ever in trouble Ames?" Sonic asked getting up.

"Good point but still I missed you!" Amy said as she went to go hug Sonic again. Amy only spread out her arms before she noticed the blue porcupine on the ground.

"Hey who's that?!" Amy asked as she skipped to Tails who was still working hard on the fire wall.

"We don't really know yet…" Tails confessed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oooh he looks weird!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed to the robotic arm.

"It's because he's a cyborg Amy." Tails plainly said.

"I didn't think those kind of people existed." Amy said in confusion.

"To be honest Amy neither did I." Tails replied.

Amy just looked at the porcupine a little longer before running towards Sonic again to give him a hug. Sonic side stepped every time she lunged forward to tackle him. While the two kept messing around Knuckles finally got up to his feet and walked towards Tails.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm trying to get into his data base but I have to break through this fire wall first." Tails said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Knuckles looked at the screen but his eyes ended up going in circles from the numbers racing all over the place on the screen. Suddenly Tails stopped typing and looked worried.

"Uh ho…"

Sonic heard the "Uh ho" and ran up to Tails.

"Uh ho? What do you mean uh ho?" Sonic asked kind of worried.

"Umm…" Tails was trying to find the words to explain the situation.

"Apparently his system is sorting itself so that it can adapt to the frequency that my invention is making. In other words soon he will most likely wake up…" Tails said.

"Is that bad?" Amy asked while she loomed over Tails looking at the confusing screen.

"Depends on if he is a good guy or a bad guy." Sonic answered for Tails while putting his hands up for the good and bad guy part of his sentence.

"Wait… You don't know!" Amy yelled in frustration.

"We can't tell if someone is good or bad just by looking at them!" Tails exclaimed.

"So when do you think he's going to wake up?" Knuckles asked.

"Now."

Just then the four heard groaning from the porcupine. They all turned heads to see the stranger as he started getting himself into a sitting position. When he lazily got himself into a sitting position he started swaying from side to side while his red dots that were thought to be his eyes were going all over the place. If they were in an old cartoon there would be birds flying around his head, or stars.

Amy tip toed to the porcupine and put her hands on her knees to get on eye level with him. The porcupine acted as if she wasn't even there.

"Umm Hi… Are you okay?" She asked as she cocked her head.

The porcupine's response wasn't understandable since it was just gibberish.

"Rrrmmm uugghh flliirrssshh…"

He continued with his gibberish silently leaving Amy in confusion. Amy did a :S face and yelled.

"What!"

She got her hands on his shoulders and started shaking him wildly.

"SPEAK CLEARLY!" She yelled at the poor porcupine.

She stopped shaking him violently. The porcupine let his head fall back and mumbled more.

"Uuhhhssjjjjj yuuugggllll flllluuuhhh…"

Amy pouted as he fell to the ground after she let go. She crossed her arms and pouted even more.

"What's wrong with him? Is he stupid or something?!" Amy exclaimed gesturing to the porcupine.

Tails thought for a minute and replied.

"I think his system didn't fully adapt to the frequency yet. Even though he's awake he's not really how would you say himself." Tails explained.

Amy accepted the answer and walked away from the porcupine. The porcupine lazily picked himself up again but started swaying. Sonic then walked up to the porcupine to have his turn to inspect him. He started poking his head which made the porcupine sway to the other side more. Sonic continued this and started chuckling.

"This guy is funny when he's stupid." Sonic said still poking him.

The porcupine started frowning now noticing that Sonic was poking him.

"I don't think you should do that." Knuckles said.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

There was a quiet bristling in the air but Sonic and friends didn't notice.

"Well he doesn't look like he likes it." Knuckles stated.

"I don't think he can do much of anything anyway." Sonic said teasing the porcupine still.

The bristling sound got louder and Tails was the first to notice.

"Hey what's that sound?" Tails asked looking around.

The others started looking around except for Sonic who was still poking the porcupine. Sonic was too busy to notice the porcupine's quills were shaking.

The others couldn't tell where the sound was coming from and were getting worried.

"What if it's Eggman trying to scare us?" Amy asked shaking.

"Impossible. Any robotics even Eggman's robots would have broken down from the frequency my invention makes." Tails pointed out.

Sonic was now getting a little carried away with the poking until he heard someone he hasn't seen or heard in a while.

"Why didn't I expect you to be doing childish things Faker?"

Sonic stopped and grew the smallest of frowns on his face. He looked behind him seeing a dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"And what are you doing sneaking around Shadow? Can't you at least let people know you're around?" Sonic retorted.

The ebony hedgehog came into full view wearing a frown like always and had his arms crossed. He grunted at Sonic's comment and looked at the porcupine.

"And who is that suppose to be?" Shadow said coldly.

"A person. Now aren't you supposed to be doing your G.U.N work or something?" Sonic asked while turning around to face Shadow.

"I am doing work. I'm investigating an unknown frequency in this location. Apparently this frequency can make technology shut down." Shadow remarked.

Everyone looked at Tails after Shadow said this. Tails noticed that everyone was looking at him and remembered why afterwards.

"Oh right. I made an invention that makes that frequency that you're looking for." Tails explained.

"Well you need to turn it off… now." Shadow hissed.

"But why?" Tails asked. He then remembered something else.

"Hey what happened to that sound?"

"What sound?" Shadow asked actually curious.

Everyone became quiet and listened for a sound. However all they heard was the wind.

"Hmpt, weird how the sound stopped when Shadow showed up." Amy said.

"What sound?" Shadow repeated.

"There was this bristling sound that we heard. But it stopped after you showed yourself." Tails stated.

Just then that bristling sound was in the air again.

"There's that sound again!" Knuckles exclaimed getting annoyed with the sound.

"Well whatever it is its not coming from me." Shadow said.

They all noticed Sonic wasn't having a say in this and looked at him. He was poking the porcupine again that had a frown on his face once again.

"Sonic why are you doing that?!" Tails asked.

"Whhy noott?" Sonic replied.

"Because it annoys everyone especially the kid." Shadow said appearing out of nowhere next to the porcupine.

"Mmmhh… Interesting." Sonic said not listening at all.

The bristling noise got louder which annoyed everyone since they didn't know where it was coming from. (You guys reading know where it's coming from right?)

"Seriously! Where is that coming from?!" Knuckles raged as he threw his fists in the air as if he was challenging the noise.

"I don't know but it's getting annoying." Shadow said with annoyance.

"Interesting…" Sonic said still not listening to anyone and still poking the porcupine.

Shadow grunted at Sonic for his child-like behavior and everyone was walking around the clearing looking for the source of the sound.

"I'm actually feeling bad for the kid now." Shadow said after Sonic was poking him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Why is that?" Sonic asked plainly.

"You've been annoyed the heck out of him for god knows how long." Shadow replied.

Sonic was about to say something that was until they both heard arrow shooting sounds. Sonic ducked for cover under the small table and Shadow flinched but didn't move. The others started diving behind trees and hid there until the sounds stopped.

When the sounds stopped Amy, Tails, and Knuckles who were hiding behind trees peeped out to see that trees that were behind the porcupine were now covered with quills. The porcupine himself was trying to crawl away for some unknown reason. (I wonder why…)

"And where do you think you're going!" Knuckles yelled as he charged at the retreating porcupine.

Sonic was getting out from under the table and looked at the cluster of quills. He did a long whistle after seeing the damage.

'Did he do that?' Sonic thought looking at the porcupine who was still trying to crawl away.

Knuckles came up to the porcupine and started standing on him. Due to the sudden weight the porcupine fell on his stomach and couldn't get up again. He mumbled in frustration as the others ran up to him including Sonic and Shadow.

"Why you try to crawl away huh blue boy?" Knuckles asked taunting him.

The porcupine only closed his eyes and mumbled something inaudible again before managing to say.

"Boom…"

Everyone was confused at his one word answer.

"Boom?" Amy echoed.

"What boom?" Knuckles asked looking down at the porcupine below him.

"Quill go boom…" He managed to say again.

"Quill go boom?" Tails echoed.

Tails pondered for a minute while the others kept asking the kid more questions.

'Quill go boom… Quills go boom. Quills go boom! The quills explode!'

Tails panicked and started flailing his arms around yelling.

"The quills explode!"

Everyone yelled out in response.

"What?!"

After their synchronized questioning multiple explosions went off behind them sending dirt and wood flying. Knuckles was blown off the porcupine as everyone went to the ground and tried to stay as close to the ground as they could, avoiding the debris above.

What seemed to be hundreds of explosions went off before everything started to settle. The dust in the air caused everyone to start coughing as they started standing again.

"Since when *cough* did porcupines' quills *cough* explode!" Sonic asked.

"Never. *cough*" Shadow replied.

The dust settled down enough so that everyone could see the damage the quills cause.

"Whoa…" Tails said in awe as he flew over the crater examining it and its size.

"And to think that kid caused this…" Shadow stated with a hiss.

Everyone was around the crater's perimeter looking inside. Everyone except for the porcupine who was a couple of yards away with his real hand on his head.

"Owww…" The porcupine groaned.

Shadow heard the porcupine and chaos controlled behind him. The porcupine noticed that there was a shadow that wasn't his and looked behind him seeing the ebony hedgehog looming over him. He jumped forward as his reaction to get away from the hedgehog. The others noticed that Shadow was scaring him and circled the porcupine in a few seconds.

"Careful everyone he could shoot those quills again…" Tails warned.

Everyone grunted in understanding and stance themselves in case of the need to run.

The porcupine picked himself up and looked around seeing angry facing looking at him. His ears went flat as he nervously continued to look around.

"I swear if you shoot your quills again…" Knuckles threatened.

"Again? When was the first time?!" The porcupine exclaimed.

"Wait a minute if he's not all stupid that must mean…" Tails mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Tails face palmed after a moment and started groaning.

"My invention was caught… in the explosion…" Tails said with annoyance.

The porcupine looked around behind the Mobian circle and saw the huge crater.

"Oooh what happened?" The porcupine asked.

"Well you shot a lot of quills and they all exploded. We could have got killed ya know!" Amy answered.

Amy could see the guilt appear on the porcupine's face after her comment.

"It wasn't your fault really. It was mainly Sonic's." Shadow said.

Everyone looked at Sonic who was surprise at this.

"My fault? How is this MY fault?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't poke him so much the kid wouldn't have gotten so annoyed that he would shoot those explosive quills." Shadow answered.

Sonic couldn't argue with that and decided not to fight against it.

"Anyway getting out of subject here. What's your name kid?" Knuckles asked as he stood next to him and crossed his arms. (They like to cross arms X3)

The porcupine hesitated before saying.

"Surf…" (WHO FREAKING ELSE XP)

"Nice name. Now… WHY DO YOUR QUILLS EXPLODE!" Knuckles raged.

Surf jumped from the sudden outburst.

"A lot of scientific stuff Knuckles. You won't understand…" Surf replied calmly.

"Wait… How do you know my name?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Who wouldn't know your name? Same with you Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy…" Surf said Amy's name with a hint of annoyance.

"You guys are freaking famous for Pete's sake." Surf said as in a "For crying out loud" way.

"Oh right…" Knuckles said while scratching his head.

"You were never the bright one Knuckles…" Surf mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Surf responded quickly.

"So what happened to you?" Sonic asked as he tapped his foot.

"What do you mean?" Surf questioned as he put his hands in his pockets.

Sonic only gave him a look that said "Look at yourself". That's when Surf remembered his robotics and had his eyes become half open.

"Oh that… Do you guys remember that news broadcast of that kid that got hit by a train…?" Surf asked plainly.

"Yeah that kid. Why are you as…?" Sonic stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence and just stared at Surf.

Surf stared back and an awkward moment began.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You're that kid aren't you…?" Sonic finally asked.

"Mmmhh"

Sonic stared for another minute and everyone was just wide eyed.

"Wait how did you survived!?" Amy asked in shock.

"That's just it. I didn't…" Surf said.

"Then hooww?" Amy continued.

"It's a secret." Surf teased.

"Aww what?" Amy said disappointed.

Surf chuckled and noticed the sun getting near the horizon. Surf frowned.

"Great it's getting late…" Surf growled.

Everyone looked to the sky and saw the same thing.

"Ooh jeez it's that late already?! I need to get home, bye you guys." Amy waved goodbye and jumped off into the forest out of sight.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed and ended up running out into the forest.

There was a bright light after hearing someone say "Chaos Control" and there went Shadow. Surf started walking North of the clearing and was about to leave Sonic and Tails. That is until Sonic shouted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Surf had his arms behind his head and looked out of the corner of his vision.

"North."

"You don't have a place to sleep in do you?" Tails asked.

"Not really." Surf replied.

"You could sleep in my house for tonight if you want!" Tails said.

"I don't want to be much of a burden." Surf said as he turned around.

"Well I do owe you one since I'm the reason you shut down and everything." Tails stated.

"I dunnoo…" Surf hesitated.

Tails tapped his foot and made a face that said "I'm not taking no for an answer".

"Okaayy…" Surf hesitantly said,

"Cool. Come on!" Tails called as he ran opposite of where Surf was going.  
Surf followed slowly and Sonic only looked on.

'There need to be more kind hearted people like Tails on Mobius.' Sonic thought.

Sonic shook his head and ran off to his own place to hit the sack for the night.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you people! I was kind of doubtful of this chapter since it has the original Original Characters and I was kind of afraid that they might have been out of character. :S**

**Hoped ya liked it! **


	9. The Re-Return of Insanity!

**Hooray for long chapter :D Anyway I dont really have anything to announce so I'll go on with the basics.**

**All characters (except for the original Original Characters and Jo-Cher) Are miiinnneeee!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Come on tell me!" Tails pleaded.

"I'm sorry but it's a big secret." Surf repeated for millionth time.

Surf and Tails have been walking through the forest for about twenty minutes with the whole time of Tails asking questions of who gave him his robotics. Surf kept saying its top secret but the kitsune was relentless.

"Pleaaasseee!" Tails did puppy eyes which almost made Surf spill the beans but he fought back.

"I can't say! Sorry…" Surf covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to deal with the puppy eyes.

Tails sighed and Surf was finally relived of the puppy attack.

'Kids can be so curious sometimes…' Surf thought as he kicked a rock.

He put his arms behind his head then became lost in thought. The silence carried on for a few minutes and Surf walked a little behind of Tails. Surf didn't think much would happen and neither did Tails.

"We're almost there!" Tails announce as he hovered up in the sky seeing his home in the distance.

Surf nodded showing that he heard him and looked off into the distance.

Tails landed a couple feet in front of Surf but when he landed he heard an "Ooof" and the sound of something crashing against a tree. Tails looked behind him seeing that Surf was gone and a tree to his left had birds flying out of it. Tails took to the sky again and hovered around the tree.

Surf was at the base of the tree seeing stars. Tails landed next to him and helped him up.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea…" Surf said as he rubbed his head.

"Did you see anything before you hit the tree?" Tails asked, getting into detective mode.

"All I saw was… purple…" Surf said dully.

"Purple?"

"And white!" Surf said with anger.

Tails was getting increasingly confused with Surf's emotions to the colors he saw. Tails was about to question him again but then Surf had another outburst.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you went back to the facility with Snowy!"

Tails was completely lost as there was nothing talking back to Surf. That was until there was laughter in the air. The laughter stopped then a voice came.

"It gets too boring there. It's even more boring now with Treador not wanting to do anything anymore." The voice replied.

Tails was looking up in the tree Surf crashed into since that's where the voice was coming from. He saw a pair of eyes looking at him, and then a creepy smile appeared.

Surf was also looking up the tree frowning and almost growling.

"I repeat! What are you doing here?" He said much more sternly.

"Because I love making your life harder." A purple hedgehog then appeared out of the shadows and was hanging upside down with her legs hooked onto a branch. She started swinging back and forth with her arms crossed and a wicked smile on her face. She looked down at the two taunting them in a way.

Surf face palmed and Tails was still lost as to who the hedgehog was. Tails was kind of scared of her though due to how crazy she looked with her face all white and the lip stick that made her smile seem bigger than its suppose to be.

"Umm… Who are you?" Tails asked with a hint of fear in his voice. A hint of fear that the hedgehog caught immediately.

"Someone that you do not want around… and someone who you do not want to let know that you're afraid." She replied darkly.

Tails was hugging his two tails and had his ears flattened.

"Shame that I already know you're afraid." She stated as she started climbing down the tree slowly.

She acted as if she was slinky coming down the tree, she dropped from her original position and then landed on a branch standing on her arms. Then she fell to the side and hooked her legs on another branch and continued this pattern until she came in contact with the ground.

"Do you know what I do to scared people?" She asked with one of her hands in her pocket. She started walking forward ever so slowly.

With every step the hedgehog took Tails took a step back.

"No…" Tails responded.

Tails blinked a couple times but on his last blink she disappeared. He started looking around franticly with Surf just looking on while leaning against the tree.

"I give scared people…"

Tails was panicking since the voice sounded so close yet he couldn't see anyone.

"A HUG!"

Tails started screaming as the hedgehog picked him up from behind and started giving him a loveable hug. Tails's scream got quieter as he noticed it was just a hug. Tails didn't know what to think of the hedgehog anymore, he was just overly confused with everything now.

The hedgehog let go of him after a moment. Tails looked behind him but saw nothing for the hedgehog disappeared again.  
"F************!"

Tails jumped because of the sudden shout from Surf. Tails was wide eyed from the language but was wondering why Surf was kneeling with his hand between his legs and his eyes crossed.

"OOoooooooohh…"

Surf was crying even though it was obvious that he was trying to keep it in. His voice was very high pitched when he spoke.

"I freaking hate you Jo-Cher…"

There was a sudden laughing fit from someone that seemed to be nearby even though it appeared to Tails that it was only Surf and him around. Suddenly the purple hedgehog appeared on the other side of the tree bent over from all her laughing.

"Why must you do this to me?" Surf asked with the high pitched voice.

"Because it's FUNNY!" Jo-Cher yelled back at Surf in an angry tone.

Surf tried to stand up with his hands climbing up the tree trunk as he tried but he ended up breathing heavily and fell back on his knees. Jo-Cher continued laughing while Tails finally figured out what happened to Surf. He shivered a bit from the thought before asking.

"Do you two know each… other?"

"Well of course we do! Don't we Surfy?" Jo-Cher replied in a happy tone as she put her hands on her knees to get in level with Surf.

"Unfortunately…" Surf said with his voice almost back to normal.

"Where did you two meet up?"

"It's a secreet!" Jo-Cher sang.

Tails frowned and pouted but decided he should give up on the whole thing. He looked back to Surf who was having his face against the tree.

"Surf are you okay...?"

Surf pushed himself away from the tree and looked at Tails with a dull face but Tails could feel that he was still hurting.

"I'll live…"

Tails nodded showing that he understood and looked back at Jo-Cher. She was leaning against the tree eyeing Surf as if she was thinking of other ways to torture Surf.

When Surf looked at Jo-Cher she stopped eyeing him and looked away whistling.

"How the heck did you get here anyway?" Surf asked as he was finally able to stand straight again.

Jo-Cher stopped whistling and remembered what happened after Snowy and her left Surf.

**FLASHBACK**

It had been twenty minutes since they left Surf in the forest and Jo-Cher was bored. She had her elbows on her knees and her head resting on her hands. Snowy was just looking out of his side admiring the view of the forest below. Jo-Cher sighed, nothing, Jo-Cher sighed louder, still nothing, Jo-Cher sat up straight and sighed even louder.

"What is it Jo-Cher?"

"I'm so bored!"

"Sorry but I can't really help you with that." Snowy said as he turned to face Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher pouted.

"But I'm bored!"

"I just sai-… You miss messing with Surf don't you?" Snowy asked.

"Yeaahh." Jo-Cher confessed as she went all happy.

"Well I don't know how you're going to get to him from here so that could be a small problem." Snowy stated while he looked out seeing how high they were.

"Oh that phhfft I can deal with that I just need your permission to go." Jo-Cher said as she did her smile.

Snowy hesitated on answering but did it anyway.

"Promise me you're not going to go on killing anyone or Surf."

"I swear on my life!" Jo-Cher swore as she put her right hand where her heart would be and her left hand in the air next to her head.

"I give you permission but how are you going to get off the helicopter? It's not like the pilot is going to land just for you." Snowy stated.

"Well I'ma go now see ya later Dr. Ricardo!" Jo-Cher stood from her seat and placed her headphones where she just sat. Snowy only watched as he realized what she was going to do.

'She'll be fine…' Snowy reassured himself as he watched Jo-Cher go to the side of the helicopter.

She turned around and waved goodbye as she fell backwards. She plunged down and down with the ground and trees coming closer and closer with every passing second. She went through the tree tops and grabbed a branch before she could crash through the other branches below. She hummed a bit before letting go and jumping down the branches one by one until she hit the ground itself. She was still humming a happy tune when she looked around seeing the trees and bushes that surrounded her. She looked in front of her and started running in the search for a certain blue porcupine.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well I only did a hop, skip, and a jump to get here!" Jo-Cher said as she did the actions she said.

Surf looked at her not surprised that she didn't answer the question fully. Tails still didn't know what to think of the quote and quote disturbed hedgehog but noticed how dark it was getting.

"It's getting really dark Surf…"

"I've noticed." Surf said as he looked at the sun dipping into the horizon.

"Well I might as well continue messing with you tomorrow. I hope you have nightmares tonight Surf!" Jo-Cher said as she started walking away.

"So you're going to sleep in a tree or something?" Surf asked

"Yep!" Jo-Cher replied.

Tails didn't want to have a say in this. Tails honestly didn't really want her in his home in the fear that she would catch the house on fire.

"Not like you want me to be anywhere near you when you're sleeping. You probably will think that I'll put a pillow over your face and wait till you stop moving." Jo-Cher said in a dark way as she played with her quills.

Surf sweat dropped and started walking towards Tails.

"Let's go Tails we need to get some sleep… and some space away from Crazy the Hedgehog." Surf said as he started shooing Tails towards his house.

"Awww that's the second nicest thing you've ever said to mee!" Jo-Cher called out when the two disappeared into the vegetation. She did an evil smile and pressed a button that was on her bracelet, she disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but her laughter behind.

**The Next Morning**

Tails was sleeping in his bed upstairs and Surf went to sleep on the couch downstairs. Tails woke up at 9:00 sharp like every morning so that he could start working on projects early but he had no means to do so that morning. He got out of bed and did the usual routine that everyone does of brushing his teeth and doing the bed.

He went downstairs with Surf still sleeping, Tails tried waking him up by shaking him but got nothing out of it. (As everyone knows he's a deep sleeper)

Tails kept shaking him but Surf only but mumbled.

"Five more minutes…"

Tails frowned and started poking him hoping it will have some affect.

"You're not going to wake him up like that!" A voice shouted suddenly.

Tails recognized the voice from the other day and jumped out of fear. He looked around and saw the purple hedgehog next to the door.

"How did you get in?!"

Jo-Cher then took out some keys and started swinging them around from the ring in the middle with her finger.

"Under the mat… So obvious." She teased.

Tails thought that he shouldn't put the spare keys under the mat anymore.

"If you're so smart then why don't you wake him up?" Tails said kind of scared of what the response might be.

"Okay then I will." Jo-Cher replied stopping the keys from going in circles.

She walked towards where the kitchen would be and out of Tails's sight. All Tails heard was water running for a short time before it stopped and Jo-Cher walked out with a bucket of water. Tails could see steam coming from it.

"Are you sure about that?" Tails questioned.

"Usually it would be cold water but I want to see what happens when it's steaming water." Jo-Cher said with an evil smile.

Before Tails could say anything more Jo-Cher dumped the hot water onto Surf without hesitation.  
"YOOOOWWWW!"

Surf jumped from the couch and smashed his head against the ceiling. He fell back onto the couch and bounced off onto the floor. He was holding his head and ignoring the burning feeling of the water.

"What is wrong with you?!" Surf shouted at the smirking hedgehog.

"Oh just a lot of things." She replied.

Tails went to a closet and got out a towel. He hurried back to where Surf was and gave him the towel to dry himself. Surf was rubbing his head with the towel when he apologized for Jo-Cher since the couch was now completely wet.

"Sorry the brute ruined your couch Tails."

Jo-Cher eyed Surf when he said "brute" but she smiled anyway. Surf only glared at Jo-Cher while she smirked at him.

"It's okay. I needed to go get a new couch anyway." Tails said as he looked at the soaked couch.

The doorbell rang and Tails strolled to the door, not taking his eyes off his two guests making sure that they weren't going to choke each other to death. Tails opened the door and there stood Sonic.

"Hey what's up little bro? How's your quote and quote guest doing?" Sonic asked.

"Erm I guess good… I'm not really sure anymore." Tails replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why is that?" Sonic questioned but his question was soon answered with the sound of things breaking. Sonic looked inside the house seeing that Surf was hitting a purple hedgehog with the table that was in front of the couch. The table broke into pieces and the purple hedgehog fell back with an "Ooof".

Sonic pushed past Tails and got between the fight of the porcupine and hedgehog. Sonic ended up getting punch in the face by the purple hedgehog though. He fell to the floor with a red mark on his cheek.

"Oh whoops! My bad!" Jo-Cher confessed as she fanned herself with her hand.

Sonic stood up and had a hand on his left cheek.

"Yep that hurts…" He said.

Tails ran up to the three obviously angry.

"Surf why did you hit her with the table!" Tails yelled at Surf.

"She was taking a freaking knife out!" Surf countered as he pointed at Jo-Cher.

"I was not!" Jo-Cher exclaimed while she waved her hands in the air. In her right hand was a butcher knife. She noticed that she had the knife in her hand and immediately hid it behind her back; she pretended that didn't just happen.

"Jo-Cher!..." Tails face palmed and took out his hand.

"Give me the knife…" He said sternly.

"But…"

Tails glared at her and she admitted defeat. She handed over the butcher knife without any complaints.

"It's your knife anyway." Jo-Cher said as she did a :P face.

Sonic was looking at Jo-Cher with concern then at Tails. Tails just shrugged and went to the kitchen to put the knife away.

"Soo… Who are you anyway?" Sonic asked while he took his hand off from his face.

"My name is Josephine Cher but you can call me Jo-Cher for short!" She said as she gestured to herself.

"She forgot to mention that she's a complete maniac." Surf added with his arms crossed.

Sonic wasn't too sure about Jo-Cher but he accepted her being around. Tails came back from the kitchen; he was holding an apple while he exited the kitchen.

"You want an apple Surf?" Tails asked as he brought the apple up to his face.

Surf took the apple and shrugged.

"Aww what the heck might as well." And thus he took a bite from the red apple.

'An apple a day keeps the doctor away.' Surf thought as he devoured the apple.

Jo-Cher was nowhere to be seen but no one noticed.

"So when are you going to leave?" Sonic asked as he sat on the couch. He immediately sat up from it; finding out it was completely wet.

"Don't ask about the couch. Anyway I guess as soon I finished this apple." Surf answered.

Surf was swallowing another piece of the apple when Jo-Cher appeared from behind him and yelled.

"BOO!"

Surf jumped and squealed a bit but soon started choking on the apple piece. Jo-Cher laughed manically as Surf walking to the corner of the house; trying to cough up the apple piece. He managed to swallow the apple piece and stayed in the corner away from Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher fell to the ground from laughter. Sonic and Tails only watched in horror of what they just saw. Sonic couldn't help but blurt out.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"A lot of things Sonic. A lot of things." Jo-Cher replied while she sat up straight.

"Okay yeah I'm leaving now!" Surf hollered as he made way for the door.

"But aren't you going to need a map or something to find your way around?" Tails asked.

"Nope, all I need is to get far, far away from that!" Surf said as he pointed at Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher can't really take anything as rude so she only smiled.

Surf huffed and opened the door to leave; Tails only looked back at Jo-Cher who looked back at him after a moment. Tails turned around when she looked and saw Surf disappear into the forest nearby.

"And what about you?"

Jo-Cher looked at Sonic who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh you won't even notice when I leave." She replied.

"Okay…" Sonic said not convinced.

"But while I'm here I might as well help clean up!" She said happily, and with that she started picking up all the table pieces on the floor.

Sonic and Tails looked at her with a confused expression but shrugged it off and they both went into the kitchen.

Sonic rushed to the fridge and opened it. He took out a chili dog and plopped it into the microwave. As he put the time Tails asked.

"Why is she so weird?"

"I have no idea Tails…"

Then there was a sudden shout from the living room.

"Funny how you think I didn't hear that!"

Sonic and Tails jumped and gave each other a :S face. The microwave beeped and soon Sonic was stuffing his face with a chili dog. Tails was checking his drawers making sure all the knives were there.

"12, 13, 14, and 15. Whew she didn't take any others." Tails stated as he closed all the drawers. The door bell rang again and before Tails could blink Sonic was opening the door.

"Sonic!" A pink hedgehog yelled as she gave Sonic a hug. Sonic was trying to push her away but it was no use. Amy continued to hug Sonic until she noticed Jo-Cher.

"And who is she?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Sonic's new giiirrrrllllfffrrrriiieeennd d." Jo-Cher answered for Sonic in a teasing way.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy all exclaimed.

"What!"

Before Sonic knew it Amy smacked him in the face leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"How could you do this to me?!" She cried.

"Amy She's lying! She isn't my girlfriend!" Sonic exclaimed as he put his hand on his cheek for the second time for the day. (Cheek abuse! D=)

"You're just saying that just because you don't want to get in trouble with your ex-girlfriend." Jo-Cher continued with her lie.

Amy looked down and it looked like steam was coming from her head. Sonic started backing away from her and Tails retreated to the kitchen. However Jo-Cher kept smiling and leaned against the broom she had. Amy's hands went into fists and her arms were shaking. Sonic knew what this meant and ran to the kitchen with Tails.

"What you're not jealous are you? You do know Sonic never really liked you?" Jo-Cher was pushing it now as Amy looked to be turning red.

Amy then looked up and put her hand in the air which made her Piko Piko hammer.

"I'm going to kill you!" Amy screamed as she charged Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher laughed and dodged her as she made her way out the door. Amy followed seeing red with Sonic and Tails watching from the kitchen.  
Amy swung and swung at Jo-Cher but she only dodged and dodged. Amy did a downward swing but missed as the purple hedgehog jumped to the left and in the air. She landed on top of the hammer and teased Amy further.

"I've heard Sonic's complaints of how much you stalk him and never seem to leave him alone. You really need to get a life dude."

Amy threw her hammer which launched Jo-Cher at the house. She hit the side of the house and left an imprint of herself when she fell to the ground. Amy tried to crush her with the hammer but Jo-Cher rolled away before the hammer landed. Amy pouted and swung to the right. Jo-Cher did the limbo while she pressed that button on her bracelet; she disappeared into thin air again leaving Amy confused and angry.

"Where did you go?! Show yourself!" She challenged as she swung her hammer all over the place.

She swung the hammer to the right but something caught it in mid air and snatched it out of her hands. The mysterious force then used it against the former user and hit Amy in the gut sending her flying. Jo-Cher appeared again with the hammer in hand but Amy got up and punched her square in the face. The cat fight went on for a while and neither of the hedgehogs seemed to be getting tired.

Sonic and Tails were watching from the inside doing an "Ooooo" and a "Ouch" every time there was a hit.

"I can't watch them do this anymore…" Sonic said as he ran outside.

Jo-Cher was in the air readying herself for a downward kick. Amy readied her hammer to counter the attack. However a blue ball hit Jo-Cher in the side which made her slam into a tree. Amy was confused until the blue ball un-curled itself reveling Sonic.

Jo-Cher was at the base of the tree getting hit on the head with falling acorns. After the avalanche of acorns ended she looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Wow blue boy you actually had the balls to hit a girl. Good job!" She congratulated.  
Sonic didn't bother with getting confused with Jo-Cher's logic and turned to face Amy. She looked pretty steamed with Sonic still.

"Amy you gotta trust me on this. She is lying about her being my girlfriend!" Sonic pleaded.

Amy looked at Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer on her shoulders and her knees bent. Then she looked at Jo-Cher who was chuckling to herself. Her face softened up and she let her hammer disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then tackled Sonic again and started talking fast.

"I'm so glad you're not really going out with that brute! Is it true that you think I'm annoying?" She asked afterwards with pleading eyes.

"Not really. You're better company than Jo-Cher or Shadow that's for sure." Sonic replied.

Amy secretly thought 'Yay!' as she let Sonic go and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked at where Jo-Cher was. However she was nowhere to be seen and Amy was quite happy for that.

"Wonder where she went." Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"She wasn't kidding when she said we weren't going to notice." Tails said as he got out of the safety of his house.

"Well good riddance!" Amy pouted.

Sonic and Tails sweat dropped as they all went into the house and started debating when the next attack from Dr. Eggman was going to be.

* * *

**Has anyone noticed that Jo-Cher is getting increasingly abusive lately?  
Anyway like always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R**


	10. Stop Over Thinking!

**Long chapter! Hooray!**

**No announcements are ****necessary**

**Enjoy!**

**Surf and others (Except for the Original cast and Jo-Cher) Are miiinnneee!**

* * *

Surf has already past the clearing that he accidentally blew up and a couple of interstates without being seen by anybody in the last two hours. There was no sign of Jo-Cher either which made Surf in a happy mood despite all the pests biting at him.

"Ouch…" Surf smacked his real arm and killed a mosquito that bit him. He stayed in his happy mood though and jumped over a couple of thorn bushes. He continued going North through the forest of bushes and trees without any breather breaks. Surprisingly he wasn't getting tired at that pace he was going which was at a sort of jogging pace of which he kept up for a while now.

He was humming a happy tune that he got stuck in his head when he found a dirt road. He decided to follow it for now while he continued his humming. He was just walking, minding his own business, when he heard a sudden "Snap" from a tree and then he felt his legs get tied up in something. His legs were pulled upward which made him fall and hit his head against the ground. Next thing he knew he was hanging upside down from some rope that were tied around his legs.

"What the heck…"

The blood was rushing to his head which made Surf feel heavy.

"Great…" Surf mumbled as he looked up.

"Surf you make it too easy."

'Aww crap…' Surf thought as he looked under him seeing that Jo-Cher was looking at the trapped porcupine with her same old smile.

"And to think I was alone…" Surf said.

"You need some help or something?" Jo-Cher asked as she crossed her arms.

"Help? From you! I'm going to say no on that." Surf denied her help and started swinging back and forth. He had his eyes on a branch every time he swung forward.

Jo-Cher only watched and snickered to herself as she watched the porcupine struggle to get free. After five minutes of swinging Surf managed to grab the branch and started climbing toward the rope that had him tied.

Once he got close enough he let go with his mechanical hand and cut the rope with one swift slash. He got rid of the rope that was still around his legs and dropped to the ground next to Jo-Cher.

"Well that certainly didn't take forever." Jo-Cher teased.

"Shut up…" Surf said even though he knew that took longer than it should have.

"You could have just used your laser eyes you know." Jo-Cher stated as she walked next to Surf.

"And risk a forest fire? No thanks." Surf replied. It was obvious that Jo-Cher's presents drained all of his happiness.

"Well you sure are dull sometimes aren't you?" Jo-Cher said as she gave Surf a slap on the back.

"Please don't do that…" Surf dully said.

"Why not?" Jo-Cher asked. She gave Surf another slap on the back, harder this time.

"I just said!..." Surf face palmed.

"You know what never mind just never mind. Pretend I never even tried to say the last sentence."Surf said as he quickened his walking pace. Jo-Cher kept up knowing that Surf was trying to get away from her.

"You seemed annoyed Surf. I wonder why…" Jo-Cher teasingly said.

"Can you just go or something?" Surf asked with an annoyed face.

Jo-Cher didn't reply and just walked along Surf. Surf sighed and gave up trying to get Jo-Cher to leave. After a while of walking Surf broke the silence by asking.

"While you're here do you even know where we are?"

"Nope!" Jo-Cher replied while she was playing with her bracelet.

"You're so useless…" Surf mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes something popped into his sight. A sort of 3D map with a grid pattern within it. The map moved around showing that they were near a train track labeled Greenery Train Tracks. The tracks lead to Metropolis City and off to some other town far away. Surf thought 'Zoom out' and the map went to a bigger scale showing the forest they were in and mountains that Surf couldn't see from his own sight. There was a small, blue arrow in the forest which was moving slowly, Surf thought that must have been him.

"I'm guessing you found a new mechanic?" Jo-Cher asked out of the blue.

Surf could see through the map so he knew where he was going. He looked at Jo-Cher with a dull face and went back to looking at his personal map.

"Okay so the train tracks are this way…" Surf said to himself as he turned to his right. He walked off into the vegetation with Jo-Cher following. (What a stalker)

However, Surf kept tripping over hidden tree roots and surprisingly so was Jo-Cher.

"There has to be an easier way to get through this…" Surf said while he was picking himself up.

"Oh there is!" Jo-Cher exclaimed as she jumped in front of Surf.

"Which is?" Surf asked.

Jo-Cher looked up and said.

"Branch jumping!"

"Branch jumping?" Surf echoed.

"Yeah it's easy! If you're strong enough that is." Jo-Cher said.

"And how do you know if you're strong enough?" Surf asked.

Jo-Cher looked at Surf and then back up again. She then did a squat and jumped up at an amazing height. She landed on a branch up in a tree and looked back down Surf.

Surf was looking at her with amazement but he snapped out of it after he shook his head.

"Since when could you do that?!" Surf exclaimed.

"Always… Anyway if you can jump up here or at least jump high then you can branch jump." Jo-Cher explained.

"Uh huh… Interesting… that's not gonna happen." Surf said.

"Just jump you big baby!" Jo-Cher yelled.

"Fine god!" Surf yelled back as he readied himself to jump.

He doubted for a split second before he jumped but he did it anyway. He jumped up and flew past the tree canopy; he looked down seeing that he was a couple of feet above the canopy. He did a :S face before he started falling. There was "Ooof"s and "Ow"s as he fell before he landed next to Jo-Cher on the same branch. Jo-Cher couldn't keep in her laughter and let go a couple of giggles. Surf was on his stomach having his tongue out. He put himself in a sitting position and looked at Jo-Cher. She looked down at him and stated.

"Okay since you're new at this and everything I suggest you don't look down."

Surf of course looked down. He gulped noticing how high up they were. He covered his eyes before saying.

"I looked down!"

Jo-Cher laughed since she knew he was going to do that.

"You're not going to be able to jump like that! So un-cover your eyes you big wuss." She said as she slapped at Surf's hands.

"Okay so to branch jump you need to jump on other branches." Jo-Cher explained.

"NAAHHH!" Surf shouted.

"I thought we had to jump on lily pads!" Surf said with sarcasm.

"But there are no lily pads to jump on silly!" Jo-Cher said with her hands on her knees as she played with Surf's ear. Surf covered his ear to keep her from doing that and so she stood straight again.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Surf." She said.

"I should believe you because?" Surf asked suspiciously.

Jo-Cher frowned at him; she then gestured to the branches in front of them and countered.

"Then go ahead and start jumping."

Surf did a :S face and looked forward. He stood up and balanced himself so he didn't fall. He put himself in a running position but on the last second.

"Okay fine show me how to do it…" Surf said.

Jo-Cher smiled and turned forward, in less than a second she jumped to the branch in front of the one they were on and then another and another. She was swift and agile with her jumps, making sure she did the right amount of power into each jump. She jumped back and stopped on the branch in front of Surf. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot which meant of course "I'm waitinnggg".

Surf hesitated a bit before getting himself in that runner's position again.

"I should also mention that you shouldn't stop if you do it right the first time. Just keep going! It makes you feel like you're flying!" She called out to Surf.

Surf didn't know if he would even make the first jump but he listened anyway. After taking a deep breath he jumped but ended up closing his eyes out of fear. He could feel the wind in his quills and the feeling of falling. Out of gut feeling he tried to jump again and when he tried he had already landing on the other branch. He opened his eyes and saw the other branch incoming; he jumped on that one too as soon as he landed. Next thing Surf knew he was flying through the air, free as a bird. He started laughing in enjoyment of branch jumping as if he has been doing it for years. He gave more power to his jumps so that he could go faster and ended up making the greenness of the leaves be like blurs in his vision. He completely forgot why he started doing this until Jo-Cher yelled.

"I see you enjoy the new way of moving around!"

That's when Surf remembered that they were heading toward the Greenery Train Tracks. He summoned the map into his sight again and saw that they were right about to jump into the clearing. He was a little too late to stop though as he burst through the final batch of leaves and into thin air. Surf flapped his arms like a bird trying to fly for a moment but that didn't help as he fell right onto his rump.

"Oowww…" Surf groaned as he got up.

He looked up in time to see Jo-Cher fly through the final batch of leaves too. She had a horror expression on her face before she got a mouthful of dirt from a face plant to the ground. Surf couldn't keep it in as he fell over laughing.

Jo-Cher looked up and spit out dirt and grass. She gagged from the taste and went to a sitting position and started spiting all over the place trying to get rid of the horrid taste.

Surf stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and picked himself up from the floor. He looked around with a smile but soon lost it as memories came rushing into his mind. Surf sighed which caught Jo-Cher's attention. Jo-Cher stopped spitting and looked back at Surf who was hunched over with ears drooping.

Jo-Cher did a back flip and did a ten point landing next to Surf. She frowned.

"Don't be all emo on me now Surf. You're not like that!" She shouted.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher with an annoyed expression and stood up straight.

"Shut up…" Surf said as he crossed his arms.

Jo-Cher looked at the train tracks and grew a sad face for some odd reason. She then looked at Surf again and slapped him in the face.

"What the heck MAN!" Surf yelled as he covered his cheek with both of his hands.

"Are you going to reunite with your parents or not!" Jo-Cher shouted with anger.

Surf was surprised that Jo-Cher was actually angry for once but he didn't know what caused the sudden anger.

"… Yeaahh…" Surf replied hesitantly.

"Then freaking go!" She shouted as she started pulling Surf by his ear.

"Hey that hurts! Ow, ow, ow, ow." Surf complained as he hopped on his left foot.

They were right in front of the train tracks when Jo-Cher let go of his ear.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?!" Surf started rubbing his ear to ease the pain.

Jo-Cher didn't respond as she went behind Surf. Surf didn't even get to look behind him to see what she was doing before she kicked him across the train tracks.

"Ooof!"

Surf face planted into the ground on the other side of the train tracks with his rump up in the air. His tail was obviously still growing back from the close shaves in the past. Jo-Cher hesitated before jumping over the train tracks and landing next to Surf. Surf was already getting himself off from the ground and wiping his face from visible dirt.

"What was that all about Jo-Cher?!" Surf asked as he took a blade of grass from out of his mouth.

Jo-Cher only huffed and pressed that button on her bracelet again. She disappeared leaving Surf more confused than ever before. Surf shrugged it off and thought.

'She'll be fine… I guess.'

Surf walked along the forest line and found the path that he was ambushed on so long ago. He walked along it looking at the familiar surroundings.

'There's that rock that I always tripped on, and there's that tree that I liked to climb. Oh and there's that log that I always drew my drawings on.' Surf thought as he pasted the locations.

Surf could feel that he was getting close to home and the closer he got the more nervous he felt.

'What if they don't want me anymore… What if they will chase me away?!'

If Surf didn't have gloves on (Like every Mobian does) he would be biting at his nails like no tomorrow. Surf decided a good branch jumping will get him to calm down so he started branch jumping again. The feeling of jumping through the trees calmed him down a bit but he got so much more nervous when he stopped at the tree line and saw his home. His two story house made inside a tree. The leaves of the tree brushed against each other as they moved with the wind in the sky. Surf sighed and sat on the branch while lying against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and thought even more which didn't help. The sun was setting and made the clouds in the sky to look pink and a purple color.

"Don't you think you're over thinking it Surf?" A familiar voice asked.

"I don't even know anymore Jo-Cher." Surf replied.

He opened his eyes and there was Jo-Cher sitting on the tree next to Surf's.

"Thought you left."

"Well you thought wrong sir!" Jo-Cher snickered.

"I see you got your personality back." Surf stated with a smile.

"Yeeaahhh… I can be very mood swing-ish at times." She said as she swung her legs.

"I haven't noticed…" Surf said with sarcasm.

Just then the door to the tree house (Literally) opened and a brown porcupine looking to be in his early 40's came walking out. He had a tuff of fur on his fore head and was wearing business clothes. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly to the mail box.

"That your dad?" Jo-Cher asked.

"Yep…" Surf replied as he let his right leg swing in the air.

"Pretty late to be getting the mail don't you think?" Jo-Cher joked.

"He always does that." Surf said.

"Hmm… Interesting…"

Surf watched his dad look at the mail he got from the mail box. Surf noticed that he had a very sad look on his face.

"Don't you think you should oh I don't know… meet up with him?" Jo-Cher asked.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher and back at his dad. He jumped down from the tree and started walking toward his dad with his hands in his pockets.

"Bill, bill, check, check, bill, magazine, advertisement…" Surf's dad talked to himself of what the mail was not noticing someone was walking up to him from the forest.

After checking all the mail the old porcupine put them under his arm and sighed.

"Why did you have to die?…" He mumbled.

He saw something moved from the side of his vision. He looked seeing another porcupine looking to have come from the future with red eyes and a robotic arm. Surf's dad stumbled back and fell as he dropped all his mail.

Surf stopped seeing the horror on his dad's face. His ears drooped. He looked at his dad hoping that he will recognize him.

Surf's dad scrambled back trying to get away from the "stranger" but he stopped. He noticed familiar things from the visitor.

'Blue, jeans that don't quite fit him, long quills… it can't be… can it?'

"Surf?" He asked quietly. It was loud enough for Surf to hear though. He looked at his dad with hope in his eyes.

The dad picked himself off from the ground and hesitantly walked closer to Surf.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah…" Surf replied.

Surf saw the astonishment on his dad's face. Surf was surprised that his dad went into a "I can't believe it" mode.

"What happened to you?" His dad asked after a minute.

Surf looked away and became silent for a minute before saying.

"Things happen dad…"

Surf's dad just stood there. He half expected his dad to start yelling at him saying that he's nothing more than an imposter. But that didn't happen. Instead his dad gave him a great, big hug. Surf was surprised at the sudden hug but he accepted it and hugged his dad back with his real arm.

"Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming that my boy is back!" His dad said. Surf smiled as took his mechanical hand out of his pocket and poked his father.

"Yowch!" His dad jumped from the poke and started rubbing his arm.

He had one of his eyes open but he smiled anyway.

"I'm not dreaming! It's a miracle!" He shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

Surf has never seen his dad so happy before.

"Your mother needs to know ASAP." He said as he quickly picked up all the fallen mail from the ground. After that he started dragging Surf to the house by his mechanical arm. Surf gladly followed his dad happy that his father was happy. His father dragged him into the house and dropped the mail on a coffee table nearby. He then dragged him into the kitchen that had a plate of steaming veggies and rice on a table.

"You know your mother went into deep depression when we found out you passed so she hasn't eaten very much." His father explained as he held the plate.

"But I bet she'll get right out of that once she sees your face." He continued as he gave the plate to Surf.

"I'm guessing you want me to serve her this when she comes down." Surf said as he pointed at the food.

"Bingo."

"Coolio." Surf said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'll be right back. Try hiding next to the fridge." He said as he started leaving the kitchen.

Surf did as he told and hid next to the fridge out of sight.

Dad knocked onto a door softly and then put his ear up to it. He heard a soft voice inside. (Im just going to call them Mom and Dad from now on)

"Don't enter…"

Dad sighed and opened the door to a sad sight. A very light blue female porcupine was lying on a twosome bed hugging her pillow which was wet with tears. She had quills that went passed her knees and she had a light yellow night gown. She looked to have been lying in that bed for days without movement as her eyes were dull with sadness. She had fresh tears running down her face with happy memories in the past raced through her mind.

"Dinners ready…"

Mom faced down into her pillow and mumbled.

"Can I skip this dinner?"

Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Then that means that this would be the fourth dinner you've skipped. I can't let you do that honey."

She looked at her husband and let out her arms.

"Carry me…"

Dad had a worried look on his face but ended up picking up his wife bridal style and went off to the kitchen.

He was careful as he went down the stairs and once they reached the kitchen he set her down on one of the chairs next to the table. She immediately put her head down on the table with her arms covering her face. Dad sighed again and went to the side of the fridge. There waiting was Surf with the plate still on his hand in the fashion of a butler. Dad singled him to go give his mother the plate of food carefully. Surf pasted his dad but almost dropped the food at the sight of his mother. Surf looked at his dad and mouthed.

"Has she even eaten anything since I went?"

His father mouthed back.

"Not much…"

Surf went on to deliver the food slowly so that he wouldn't drop the food. He was next to his mother who looked extremely skinny and if she wasn't wearing the gown he would most likely be able to see her ribs. He placed the plate in front of her with a :S face but she didn't look. Surf thought for minute before having an idea. He went to the other side of the table and sat in the chair in front of his mum. He looked at his mother and put on a smile before saying.

"Jeez ma I knew you wanted to lose weight but like this?"

Her ears perked up on the first letter of his sentence but didn't look up. Surf's smile was replaced with a =/ face as silence was all there was. All of a sudden there was crying coming from his mother.

"I'm going crazy. It's finally getting to me!" There were stops in her sentence from her crying.

Surf's dad rushed to her side and so did Surf. Dad made Mom get out of her position of her face hidden by her arms and started hugging her head. He started shushing her softly in the attempt to calm her down. She managed to get out of her crazy moment as she hugged her husband for comfort. Surf felt guilty for making his mother go crazy during that moment.

"I heard him! It can't be though…" She exclaimed in the middle of her hug.

"But it is possible unless I'm going crazy too." Dad said back.

"What are you talking about sweetie?..." She asked with her face in his suit.

"Surf is right behind you!" Dad exclaimed.

Surf had a feeling that his mother was going to be tough about this. There was a moment of silence.

"No he's not!" Her yell was muffled.

'Knew it.' Surf thought as he put his hand to his head.

"Come on just look…" Dad insisted.

"I don't wanna… only because I know he's not there…"

'Ouch…' Surf thought with hurt.

"Just look behind you already!" A voice that the parents didn't know yelled.

Jo-Cher was across the table with her hands on it. Mom saw her and squeaked as she fell to the ground. Dad on the other hand went all defensive and yelled at the intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!"

Jo-Cher smiled and looked at the poker faced Surf.

"Why don't you ask Surf? He surely knows."

Dad had a surprised face and looked at his son.

"Do you know her?" He asked as he pointed his thumb at the hedgehog.

Surf looked at his dad and sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"Now that kind of hurted me Surf. Don't you know I have feelings too?" She faked sobbed.

"I know you're faking it Jo-Cher…" Surf annoyingly said as he crossed his arms.

Jo-Cher was about to say something but Surf was tackled before she could.

Surf was on the ground with his mother squeezing him to death.

"Is that really you Surf?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes mom but you're making it kind of hard to breathe." He replied with short breath.

"Sorry but I'm just so glad you're alive!" She said as she loosened her grip.

Surf could breathe again and started to pick himself up with his mother still giving him a hug. (Free Hugs! :D) When he stood again he looked at Jo-Cher who had a cheesy smile.  
"How did you get in anyway?"

"I followed you two in when you opened the door." She teasingly said.

Dad looked kind of uncomfortable with the crazy looking stranger in the kitchen but Surf reassured him.

"She won't be doing anything to you guys or the house. Right Jo-Cher?" He raised his voice on the last two words.

"Yeaahhh…" Jo-Cher said without effort as she started swaying again.

His mother stopped hugging Surf but gasped when she took a good look at him.

"What?" Surf asked with worry.

"What happened to you?" She slowly asked as she took Surf's robotic arm.

"Oh that… Just one of the many prices that I had to pay in order to live." He explained.

She let go of Surf's arm and looked at him for a short time.

"Ohh I don't care if you look different I'm just glad you're home again!" She exclaimed with another big hug.

"Mom before you hug me again I really think you should eat." He pushed his mother away and toward the waiting dish.  
She didn't complain as she sat and started eating the rice.

"And now to deal with you." Surf turned to Jo-Cher who was sitting in a chair across the table.

"What? Little old me?" Jo-Cher sarcastically said.

"Yes you." Surf replied.

"Well what about me?" Jo-Cher asked with a wide smile.

"Well one you shouldn't even be in here and two you tend to do things to me that my parents wouldn't really like." Surf tried to hush down on the second part of his sentence but his father still heard and grew angry.

"And what kind of things may that be?"

Even Surf's mother eyed him while she was eating.  
"Well…" Surf had trouble finding the words with his parents' glare putting pressure on him.

Jo-Cher was as no help whatsoever as she just put her head on her hands and stared at Surf waiting for his answer of how cruel she had been to him. Surf stared back with anger in his eyes but Jo-Cher countered with her deathly smile. Surf sighed and finally spoke.

"Let's just say she hasn't been very nice."

"Explain furthermore boy." His dad demanded.

Surf groaned and looked at Jo-Cher with a face saying 'This is your fault'

Jo-Cher chuckled getting what the face meant.

"She has been… mean and rude…" He continued.

Mom and Dad started eyeing Jo-Cher instead but she didn't mind it at all.

"As in like?" His dad asked trying to get more out of his son.

"Like tackling me and may have or may have not tried to stab me with knives or slicing me with a chainsaw…" Surf was twiddling his thumbs with his head down during this sentence.

He had the guts to look at his dad who had the most serious face he had ever seen in his life but it wasn't towards Surf but to Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher kindly looked back with a smile on her face (like always) and her finger tapping the table. For Surf it seemed to have gone on for days but really for, at most, only fifteen minutes. He had his eyes closed trying not snap at the continuous tapping but it was getting harder and harder not to as the tapping went to his head. Then there was tick tock of the clock nearby.

Tick Tock, Tap Tap, Tick Tock, Tap Tap

He couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" He yelled. Everyone in the room jumped, even Jo-Cher, at the sudden outburst.

"Just… stop…" Surf put his hands in his pocket as he started counting to himself.

"Something the matter Surf?" Jo-Cher leaned forward from her seat to further tease Surf.

Surf stopped his counting and looked at Jo-Cher with annoyance.

"Why are you still here anyway?"

"Why not?" Jo-Cher countered.  
"Because this isn't your home." Surf answered.

"True, true." Jo-Cher said as she closed her eyes.

There was a sound of water running and Surf found that his mother was washing the dishes from behind him.

"Well Ms. Jo-Cher your visit was pleasant and everything but it is getting kind of late and we would all like to get some sleep." Mom hesitated on the word pleasant as she said her sentence.

"I see. Well I guess I might as well leave and go somewhere." Jo-Cher said in a British accent as she stood up from her seat and headed for the door.

The family could hear the door opening and closing as silence followed. The moment of silence went awkward as it continued.

"Dad I think you should close the door…" Dad went to the living room in agreement to Surf's suggestion.

"Surf how do you know her?" Mom finished cleaning the dishes and asked her son the question.

"It's a long story." Surf put emphasize on the word "long".

"Oh well you can tell it tomorrow. Why don't you go refresh yourself with a bath." Mom chirped.

"You can take a bath right?" Mom questioned as she looked at his robotic arm.

"Well I have been dumped with water and not get anything bad out of it so I guess can."

"Okay good now go take a bath." Mom pushed Surf to the stairs.

After taking a bath and getting into his jamies which was just a green shirt with nothing on it and a long pair of pants that have fire patterns.

"Man I really needed that." Surf was downstairs in the kitchen eating an ice cream sandwich when his father came in.

"Surf that's not food."

"But I want it…" Surf's mouth was full of the ice cream and chocolate when he spoke.

His dad just smiled and took the rest of the sandwich for himself.

"Doooww…" Surf's face was covered with crumbs and ice cream.

His dad snickered before he took a bite of the desert.  
"You need to eat some real food. Like an apple."

Surf remembered when he almost choked to death from an apple due to Jo-Cher's influence.

"I'd rather have a pear" Surf grabbed a pear from a fruit basket that was next to the fridge. He saw that the sink was full of dirty dishes.

"I see mom got her appetite back."

"I'm glad that she did! She went to bed after eating about twelve plates of rice and veggies." Dad finished eating the desert and threw it in a small trash can at the end of the table.

"That's a lot of food…" Surf said as he threw the core of the pear into the trash as well.

"I'm going to go sleep now. It's been a busy day at work and now my son is back from the dead. Ha! Who would have known?" Dad said as he gave his son a pat on the back.

He left the kitchen leaving Surf to clean the dishes. When he finished cleaning the dishes he turned off the lights to the kitchen triple checked that the front door was lock. Surf ventured to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He was happy that he was back in his home and happy that he's with his parents again.

'Everything turned out good.'

He looked at the wooden ceiling above but went into a deep sleep after staring for a short time.

* * *

**Surf is very tired. No one disturb plz! (Despite the fact that he a deep sleeper)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and every other chaptwer!**


	11. Here We Go

**Yays for chapter 11! =D I still don't have any announcements so I'll just put the other thing that I usually put.**

**All characters (Except for Jo-Cher and the Original cast-not like they're in the chapter-) Are mine!**

**Enjoyy!**

**Oh wait I forgot XP Jo-Cher gets a little make over in this chapter.**

* * *

Both Mom and Dad woke up in the morning at 8:30. They brushed their teeth and put on clothes that they needed for the day ahead. Dad with his business clothes and Mom with gardening clothes of shorts and a short sleeved shirt that had a sun flower on it. They were both walking down a small hallway when they could have sworn they smelled food cooking. They passed their son's bedroom seeing the door open and the room empty.  
They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess he got up early."

"He never had woken up early before though…" Mom said with confusion.

They walked down the stairs in a conversation of how Surf woke up early and turned to the kitchen to a surprising sight.

Surf was flipping pancakes with a pan in both of his hands. He had already changed to his usual pair of pants and the table had three plates which of one had four pancakes on it and the other two only had three. Next to the pancakes were sunny-side up eggs and bacon. (Oooh bacon :O)

Surf looked to the side of his vision seeing his parents at the entrance way with their mouths open.

"Oh hey you two! Was wondering when you guys would wake up." Surf threw the pancakes that were in the pans and they landed perfectly on top of the two pancake stacks that had only three pancakes.

Surf placed the pans inside the sink and turned the water on which caused a cloud of steam to arise. He blew the steam away and turned off the faucet.

"Since when could you cook son?" Dad asked as he sat in his usual seat which was at the end of the table on side away from Surf.  
Surf pondered for a minute before answering.

"I have no idea. Guess it came with "The Replacement Project"." Surf immediately covered his mouth with his real hand after mentioning the project.

"The what project?" His mother questioned as she looked at her pancake stack.

"Uh… Pretend I never said that." Surf said quickly after he took his seat.

"Why's that?" Dad asked as he had a fork with a piece of pancake on it.

Surf stuffed his mouth with a pancake so that he wouldn't be able to talk. He pointed to his mouth singling "I can't talk with my mouth full."

Mom and Dad sweat dropped and started eating the surprise breakfast. Surf finished his share of the breakfast first due to the fact that he hasn't really eaten anything for a while. His parents finished soon after as he was drinking chocolate milk he got from the fridge.

"By the way Surf your mother and I have decided that you will be going back to school soon." His father mentioned.

Surf spit the chocolate milk that he had in his mouth all over the table.

"I don't think he likes the idea…" Mom said as she took the two plates to the sink to clean.

Surf grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the table but was complaining during the mean time.

"I had a horrible situation of bullying before the train thing but look at me!" Surf shouted as he threw his arms up.

"It's going to get ten times worse!" (If only he kneewww)

"Surf you need education and we can't really home school you." His father pointed out.

"But mom doesn't work!" Surf continued cleaning the table.

"Actually I recently got a job at an organization that grows fruits and vegetables for the public." Mom said as she dried her hands.

Surf groaned at the thought of having to go to school again.

"Aww don't worry it's not going to be that bad…" Dad reassured.

"Not that bad?!" Surf echoed.

"It's going to be horrible!" He closed and covered his eyes with his hands.

Mom grew a sad look and started patting her son on the back but then remembered something that she immediately blurted out.  
"The crook! Who was the crook Surf?!"

Surf had a face of confusion as he looked at his mom.

"The crook?" He questioned.

"The one who killed you!... Someone did kill you right?" She replied.

"Oh him. I already took care of that guy." Surf went back to when he threw the cat at the police car. He chuckled at the thought.

"You did?" His parents both asked at the same time.

"Yeah I found him trying to mug an old chipmunk woman when I was on my way here. I threw him at a police car after I knocked him out." Surf had a silly face on when he explained what happened.

"That's my boy!" His dad praised.

Surf was happy but then the thought of school came crawling back into his mind. His ears drooped and he sighed.

"So when will I have to go back?"

"When you feel that you're ready." His dad replied as he left the kitchen room and to the T.V in the living room.

Mom left the house and went to the front to tend to the front yard garden. Surf on the other hand finished cleaning the table and retreated to his room to have some time to think.

It's been five hours since breakfast and Dad went to work while Mom spent the time adding some new plants to the garden. Surf was upstairs in his room drawing on a big note pad to get his mind out of school. He sat on his window sill with the window opened.

Mom wiped some sweat from her fore head as she just finished planting some petunias next to the pink roses. She sat back and admired her sea of flowers of all shapes and sizes.

"Those are some nice flowers you got there." She heard someone from her right say. She looked to see a crazy looking hedgehog next to her looking at the flowers. She squeaked and jumped away to her left.

Surf heard the squeak and looked down below seeing the crazy hedgehog near his mother. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

Surf's mom scoffed when she realized it was Jo-Cher who was next to her.

"Oh it's you. I thought you left."

"Well you thought wrong." Jo-Cher didn't take her eyes of the flowers as she spoke.

Surf frowned and placed his note pad and pencil on the sill and left to some unknown location.

"Jo-Cher was it?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

"Well Jo-Cher don't you have a family to get to?"

Jo-Cher frowned once she heard family but smiled again and started chuckling.

"No…" She said with a hint of insanity.

Surf's mom gave Jo-Cher a look of confusion but she thought that she shouldn't mention her family again. Jo-Cher looked at Surf's mom with a curious smile and then back at the flowers again.

However, from up above Surf came back with a bucket, a bucket full of water. (What else…) Surf looked over the edge of the window sill and threw the bucket down at Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher didn't know what hit her when water splashed all over her followed by a bucket slamming onto her head.

Surf was leaning over the sill with a wide smile.

"That's payback for dumping that hot water on me when I was sleeping." Surf called out while Jo-Cher slowly took the bucket off her head.

Surf started laughing to the point that he was giving himself a cramp. He was too busy to notice that Jo-Cher had given him a rare sad look but was soon replaced with an angry face. Surf opened his eyes seeing that Jo-Cher's white make up was running but also her purple color…

"Whoa hang on a minute! You're not purple?!"

He also noticed the purple color of her shirt was now turning blue. Jo-Cher's head was replaced with an oldey looking dark green color.

"Only my head Surf! Only my head!" Jo-Cher threw the bucket at Surf.

Surf failed to dodge the bucket as it hit him square in the fore head. He fell backwards with a red mark in the place of where the bucket hit him.

"Hey! No one-"Surf's mom was going to yell at Jo-Cher but she already disappeared leaving a puddle of white and purple make up.

Mom rushed inside the house and into Surf's room to see him on the ground rubbing his fore head with the bucket nearby.

"Aww sweetie are you okay?" Mom went on her knees and tried to see the damage.

"I'm fine ma…" Surf slapped his mom's hand away when she tried to get his hand off of his fore head.

"Are you sure?" She asked; not convinced.

"Yes mother… I've been through worse." Surf reassured.

"Worse?! What do you mean worse?" She asked as she went into a protective mode.

"I'll talk about it later!" Surf quickly said.

And with that his mom left the room and once again back to the front yard to clean up. Surf was glad that he didn't have to explain all of the things that happened to him when he was at The Facility but he guessed that his parents are going to make him explain eventually. He stood up with the bucket in hand and put it back to where he found it. He looked at the mirror in the wall and saw a tiny bit of redness left on his fore head from the hit.

"It'll go away…" He mumbled to himself as he sat on the window sill again.

He grabbed his note pad and handy dandy pencil and continued his previous drawing of a flying eagle. It was in detail showing the eagle sinking it's talons into the water of a lake to catch a near surface fish. He finished the drawing officially after about an hour and was bored. He looked to the sky seeing birds flying gracefully in the wind. He watched them disappear over the horizon and then directed his attention to his mechanical hand. He frowned at the clinking sounds he made with his knife-like fingers.

"Why did they have to make them so sharp?" Surf hissed as he accidentally cut his real finger from poking at them. He put his finger in his mouth which followed by the taste of blood.

"Knives are dangerous you know." Someone said in a creepy way.

Surf looked at the edge of the window sill seeing the now green headed Jo-Cher hanging on. She somehow got her make up back on.

Surf took his finger out of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Since when did you have a green head?"

"Forever…" She creepily replied.

"And how did you get your make up on so quickly?"

"Secret…"

Surf frowned since Jo-Cher wasn't really answering his questions the way he expected.

"Why did you even color your head and shirt purple anyway?"

"People would keep saying "How come you have a green head and purple body?" or "That's just weird!" so I decided to end it by coloring my head purple." She did one of those annoyed mimicking voices on the quotes.

'Finally a straight answer.'

"And what about the shirt?" He continued to ask.

"Just felt like it."

"Interesting…" Surf threw his note pad and pencil atop his bed.

He hopped off the window sill to get a band aid for his finger from one of his drawers.

"Nice room you got here." Surf looked to see Jo-Cher sitting on the window sill now.

"And who said you could come in!" He stated as he stomped back to the sill.

"Well hey you didn't say that I couldn't come in." She countered.

Surf stopped half way to the sill and crossed his arms.

"Well said."

He turned back around to his dresser to get the band aid. He was shuffling everything in the drawer when Jo-Cher started annoying him.

"Did you get a boo boo?"

Surf eyed her but put his attention back to the drawer.

"Do you need mommy to kiss it to make it feel bwetter." She was talking in a baby fashion now.

Surf didn't look at her this time but was growing a frown.

"Daaww is someone going to cry for an ittie bitty cut."

Surf slammed the drawer he was looking in.

"God freaking! Jo-Cher why must you do this to me!"

He threw himself onto his bed after yelling.

"Because it's funny." She replied.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher annoyingly for about the millionth time but noticed that she was wearing a purple trench coat now.  
"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" She asked all innocently.

"That trench coat…" Surf pointed at it.

"Oh this old thing… I know a guy." She looked away when she said the second part of the sentence.

Surf looked at her weirdly but decided that he shouldn't ask about the "Guy". He placed his head on a pillow and looked at the ceiling again.

"School problems?" Jo-Cher asked with an accent of sorts.

"You little eaves dropper…" Surf mumbled.

"How did you know it wasn't just a lucky guess?!" She exclaimed.

"Well did you guess?" He put his real hand behind his head.

"Oh no you were right about me eaves dropping. I was just saying about the guessing."

Surf sweat dropped.

"Yeah I have school problems." He reluctantly confessed.

"Why am I not surprised?"Jo-Cher teased.

"Hey!" Surf picked himself up with his arms and looked at Jo-Cher sternly.

"I'm only kidding! Why do you have to be so serious?"

Surf grunted and fell back on his bed.

"Mainly because you're never serious and always dangerous."

"Aww thank yoouu." Jo-Cher chirped.

"It wasn't supposed to be a compliment…"

"Well I take it as one!"

Surf sighed and put himself into a sitting position.

"I'm bored."

"I bet you are!"

Surf ignored her and picked up his drawing utensils to start doodling again.

"Whatcha drawin?" Jo-Cher asked when Surf hadn't even put the pencil tip on the paper.

"I haven't even started drawing yet!" Surf exclaimed.

Jo-Cher hummed a happy tune when Surf was thinking what to draw; her humming wasn't helping with the thinking. Surf could have sworn that he heard his name a couple of times.

"Are you singing about me or something?" Surf asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I keep hearing my name." He said as he pointed his pencil at Jo-Cher.

"Well I'm sure not saying it." She stated.

Surf gave her one more weird look before he finally decided what to draw and started. While he was drawing Jo-Cher started humming again, which kept breaking his concentration.

However, during the concentration breaks he heard his name again.

"You so are humming my name!" He declared.

"Nuh huh!" She defended.

"Oh what? Is the air whispering my name or something?!"

"Maybe you're just going crazy!" She stated.

"Right… Like there's a chance of that happening."

Jo-Cher looked away guiltily and said nothing more. After a moment she pressed the button on her bracelet and disappeared once again. Surf started getting some ideas of why she acted like that.

'Could it be?... Naahh.'

He denied the possibility of what he thought and continued on with his drawing. Surf lost track of time as it went. After a while he heard the front door open and closed. He thought that his dad must have arrived home from work. Soon after the sound of the door closing he heard his dad calling his name. He threw his note pad and pencil somewhere and rushed downstairs. He slid down the railing as he landed perfectly and looked to his left but he didn't see his parents in the living room.

'They must be in the kitchen.'

He walked and turned the corner seeing his mom and dad sitting in their usual seats at the dinner table. Mom was drinking tea but stopped to say.

"Now Surf. You said you went through a lot to get back home with us."

"Yeah…" Surf leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You probably knew that we were going to ask what happened sooner or later." She happily said.

"I anticipated that you were going to ask."

"But I can't really say all of the details since those are, how would you say, classified." Surf stated.

"Like that project thing you said earlier." Dad mentioned.

"Yeah that. I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone that. Which includes you guys." Surf pointed out.

"Oh we understand sweetie just tell us what you can. But we just have one question."

Surf perked his ears up to listen.

"How did you meet that strange girl?" Mom asked with anxiety.

"Well it doesn't start out too pretty." Surf said as he took a seat at the table.

He explained all he could which mainly contained of how he met Jo-Cher, The Course, the meet up with Sonic and friends, and the trip through the woods. As well as when he found his attacker.

Surf finished after about an hour of talking which made his mouth really dry. He went to the fridge and took a water bottle out. He closed the fridge and leaned against it while drinking but saw the look of his parents' face which was full of wonder. He chuckled and pointed that out.

"You guys should see the look on your faces."

They shook their heads and looked at Surf with uncertainty.

"That's quite a bit of danger that you dealt with don't you think son?" Dad rubbed his head from all the information Surf just gave them.

"Well I'm fine and alive so why does it matter?" He crunched the empty bottle and threw it into the trash can nearby.

"Because you could have ended up the opposite of how you are right now." Mom stated.

"But I'm not, now am I?" Surf countered.

"That's not the point son. You could have gotten really hurt! Or worse!" Dad stood up from his seat getting into an angry parent mode.

"I already went to the "Or worse" part a while ago…"

Dad couldn't admit it but he was totally beat in that statement. He sighed and sat back down in his seat to think of something else to say which left Mom for a round.

"But sweetie there was a chance that you could have not come back to us."

"Gotta take chances in life mom."

"But the chances you took were extremely dangerous Surf…" She cried.

"I know they were very dangerous but it was the only way!"

"Surf you don't understand…"

"Do I really need to understand mom?" Surf asked.

"I guess not now. But soon you will…" She warned.

Surf became worried for a minute since he didn't know what his mother meant by that but he pushed the worries away.

"By the way I've decided that I should go to school tomorrow." Surf hesitantly said.

Mom and Dad looked surprised at how quickly their son had decided when to go.

"Are you sure you're ready?" His mom asked.

"Yeah I'm sure…"

Mom and Dad looked at each other with worry from their son's answer.

If you're going to go to school tomorrow than you should get ready for bed." Dad suggested.

Surf nodded his head and went to ready himself for what lies ahead for tomorrow.

He took a bath and went into his pjs as well as packing up for school, which was basically putting his notebook and pencils in a bag. At around 9:00 he went to bed with thoughts that kept his up for most of the night. Whenever he was finished thinking one thought another thought came up to annoy him further. The thoughts were mainly about what everyone was going to think of him when he arrived at school and how much worse the bullying was going to get. (IF ONLY HE KNEW) After a couple of hours of endless thinking he fell asleep with his final thought of being.

'Jo-Cher will probably stalk me to school'

Dad got up from bed earlier than usual to get Surf up for school. He entered the bedroom with a cup of ice and in his normal business clothes for later in the day. He dumped the ice on Surf which made Surf jumped up and yell.

"I'm awake!"

His dad let out a couple of chuckles from the outburst.

"I forgot how funny it is waking you up like that."

"Ah ha ha very funny…" Surf said with sarcasm.

Dad laughed a little bit more before saying.

"Well I'll leave you to change and have breakfast while I'll go downstairs to check how the weather is going to be today."

Dad left and Surf changed to his same old pants. As he was throwing his pjs in the dirty clothes basket in the corner of his room he felt someone was watching him.

"Jo-Cher how did you get in this time…" He said before he looked behind himself.

Next to the bed Jo-Cher appeared out of thin air.

"You left the window open." She snickered as she pointed to the obviously open window.

"I really need to make a To-Do list of things I need to do before I go to sleep." Surf murmured to himself.

"Funny how you think I didn't hear that."  
Surf eyed her as he closed the window.

"Hey I need to get out somehow you know!" She exclaimed.

"There something in this world called a front door."

Jo-Cher pouted as she crossed her arms.

"How am I going to get out the front door with your dad downstairs?"

"Open it." Surf said plainly as he put on his yellow bag backpack on.

"I know I have to open it but he doesn't know I'm up here now does he?" She questioned as she continued to pout.

Surf groaned since what Jo-Cher said was true.

"Well you got in by following me and my dad in like two days ago so why can't you just do the same when I'm leaving?" Surf stated.

Jo-Cher looked at the ceiling and thought for a minute.

"I can do that."

"Okay now that we got that straightened out I'm going to go have some breakfast." Surf opened the door to leave his room.

"And I'll follow!" Jo-Cher shouted as she disappeared again.

"Shhh my parents are going to hear you." Surf whispered.

Surf went downstairs and entered the kitchen with his dad listening to the forecast in the living room. Surf went to a cabinet above the sink and took out some cereal. (Not saying what kind) He took milk and sugar from the fridge with the cereal and bowl already on the table. He sat on a chair next to the cereal box and dumped some cereal into the bowl. It seemed too quiet until it was broken by Jo-Cher.

"Whatcha eating there?" The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"Jo-Cher you're not supposed talking! What if my dad hears you?" Surf hissed as he poured the milk and sugar.

"Fine god!"

"Shhhh!" Surf shushed with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Surf hurried to finish his breakfast in fear that Jo-Cher wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut but she managed. He placed the bowl and spoon in the sink and hurried to the door. He opened it enough for someone to pass through but he didn't leave without saying bye to his dad who was still watching the morning news.

"Bye dad and wish me luck!"

"Well good luck then sport. Hope everything goes fine." His dad said.

Surf felt a wind go past him which meant Jo-Cher left. He highly doubted that anything will go fine at school but he had hope. He left the house and as soon as he closed the door Jo-Cher appeared.

"That's better."

Surf started walking with Jo-Cher nearby.

"So what school do you go to?"

Surf opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by another question.

"Does everyone hate you or something?"

"Do the teachers bully you too?"

"Why does everyone hate you so much?"  
"Were you even bullied in kindergarten?"

"You're doing this to annoy me aren't you?" Surf asked back.

Jo-Cher only started humming and ignored Surf's questioned but that basically answered the question for Surf.

'Taking that as a yes…"

Jo-Cher skipped out of sight which left Surf to walk alone by a road that he follows to school. It was usually a fifteen minute walk but he walked extra slow. The road was usually empty of cars which let Surf unknown by anybody as he walked along. He could see the tall pole of his school up ahead which made him extra nervous. When he could see all of the school he could hear the distant sound of the school bell ringing.

'At least everyone will be in class when I go to the principal's office.' Surf thought as some of his anxiety left him.

He arrived at the school and stood in front of the entrance way. The door was still open for kids who were late which meant him. He sighed and heard someone walking up from behind him.

"Nervous much?" Jo-Cher asked.

"No!" Surf lied.

"Riigggghhhhtttt…" Jo-Cher pretended to be convinced as she opened the door and entered the dreaded school.

Surf opened the door as soon as it closed but Jo-Cher disappeared once again.

'Dang it Jo-Cher you don't even know this place!' He thought as he entered.

The school was one of the bigger schools in its district so it takes a while to get from the entrance of the school to the principle office. He walked the quiet hallways passing classrooms and heard the teachers teaching the day's lesson. The floor had green and white squares in the common pattern you see all the time. The lockers were the usual blue but once in a while there would be a locker without a door. The school saved energy by dimming the lights during class time so as you can imagine the hallways was pretty dark. Surf adjusted to the light and managed to make out the plate that he was looking for that said "Principal's Office". He stood in front of the door and sighed.

"Here we go…"

* * *

**Surf wouldn't have to be so nervous if he knew! D=**

**Well he'll find out in the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D**


	12. School Time!

**Sorry it took so long to post this. Writer's block can be a ROYAL-PAIN! Anyway I don't have to make any necessary announcements so I'll just do what I usually do.  
**

**All characters (Except for Jo-Cher and of course the original cast) are miiinnnee!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Surf hesitated on grabbing the door knob due to stress but he ended up opening the door after a moment of thinking. He peeped inside seeing on his right one of the assistant principals at a desk with an old looking computer. The assistant was a female snow white bat with hints of pink at the ends of limbs. (Like half way on the arm there would be pink and the tip of her ears.) Her wings were also pink as she wore a formal outfit that was mainly a semi dark grey color. She was reading a book on weather and climate. (Booorrriinnnggg) The book covered her view but she did manage to hear the door opening.

"So what is it that you did child?"

Surf freaked out for a second but regained his composure and entered the room.

The rest of the room was just seats along the wall with on the other side of the room a window with blinds covering it. On the wall on the left there's a door that leads to the actual Principal's Office.

He walked to the front of the desk when the assistant continued to talk.

"One of the silent types I see."

She put the book down and onto her lap but had her eyes closed.

"Well its okay you can talk to m-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence since she opened her eyes to see Surf, a person she thought long gone, standing right in front of her.

Surf had a nervous face but the assistant had a face of horror. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes shrank to size of a pea. You could obviously see that she was in shock and frozen.

Surf was confused and waved his hand in front of her face.

She didn't move.

He snapped his finger in front of her face and whistled.

She screamed.

The window on the other side of the room cracked and Surf covered his head as a huge headache hit him with sparks coming from his ears and arm. He fell into a seat that was behind him as the assistant ran out of breath. She panted and hid in the corner with Surf in the seat groaning from the painful headache she caused. The door on the left slammed open with a dark grey wolf in a black suit rushing out.

"What's the matter Leanne?!" He asked quickly.

Leanne started franticly pointing to the corner opposite of her. He looked seeing Surf recovering from the high pitched scream. The principle couldn't believe it, he was at a loss for words but he ended up speaking anyway.

"Surf?! Is- is that re- really you?!"

"Yeaahh…" Surf leaned against the chair he was sitting in and put his hands behind his head.

"But how?"

Surf looked away and thought of how he could explain but there was no way.

"Umm… I can't really say how sadly."

An awkward silence commenced as Leanne got a hold of herself and sat in her chair again with the principle trying to think of something to say. Surf didn't feel like breaking the silence but he felt someone next to him, he ended up breaking the silence anyway.

"My god Jo-Cher!" Surf jumped up from his seat and looked at the "empty" seat next to him.

Leanne and the principle looked at Surf as if he was crazy that was until Jo-Cher appeared with her finger on her bracelet.

"How'd ya know?" She chirped.

The two watching jumped from her sudden appearance.

"Why are you even here? You're not the kind of person to like school." Surf said as he crossed his arms.

"True that may be but…"

"Since I'm here you're here…" Surf guessed the rest of the sentence.

"Bingooo!" Jo-Cher sang.

The principle walked toward the two with caution.

"So who's this?"

"Someone who's leaving…" Surf replied for Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher had a frown on her face as she looked down and started swinging her legs.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Or would you rather have me throw you out the window?" Surf said as he gestured to the window.

Jo-Cher pouted and crossed her arms as she looked away with eyes closed.

"Well I don't want to move…"

Surf uncrossed his arms and walked towards to the stubborn hedgehog; once he got near he grabbed the leg of the chair with Jo-Cher still sitting on it. She grabbed the edge of the seat as Surf lifted the chair and her in the air.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Jo-Cher panicked.

Surf didn't answer as he walked to the window; he stopped half way to the window. He put the chair a bit back and threw the chair and Jo-Cher out the window. Jo-Cher smashed through the already cracked window and was followed by a flying chair crashing through the remaining glass.

"Surf! You damaged school property!" The Principle exclaimed with anger.

"Hey it was already cracked from Ms. Screamslot over there." Surf said as he pointed at the scared stiff bat.

"I just made the guy who was going to replace the window easier by removing it."

The principle just looked at Surf not fighting against his logic.

"Wait a minute! Wait just one moment!" The principle yelled all of the sudden.

Surf gave him a weird look.

"How did you survive the train?" The principle was suspicious.

"Well… I didn't…" Surf said plainly.

"Then how are you?..." The principle gestured to all of Surf.

"Don't ask you won't understand." Surf said as he took a seat again. The chair squeaked.

The principle stopped and thought for a moment and shrugged.

"So you're gonna start classes again I see. Looking like that…"

Surf eyed him.  
"Not that there's anything wrong with your… new look!"

Surf pretended that he believed him and looked over to the bat who was typing fast on the computer.

"Since you're going to return to your classes I have to re-enter you into the school system. You were deleted after the news announced that you were dead." She said in a smart way.

"Am I going to have the same schedule?" Surf hoped he did so he didn't have to go to new classes. He was more use to the abuse he got from his old schedule.

"Yes."

Surf did a sigh puff and questioned the bat again.

"You don't seem so scared now. Why is that?"

"Well I wasn't working but now I have to push my fears away if I want a good paycheck." She said still staring endlessly into the computer screen.

Surf chuckled at the answer while the bat continued her work.

"Are you going to need new supplies?" The principle asked.

Surf didn't answer for a minute but ended up answering.

"No. I bet all my school stuff is in a certain bear's locker right now."

Surf thought back to every time he came to school and found that his locker was missing its door and its contents.

Surf placed his head onto his hand as he kept on thinking. His train of thought was interrupted by Leanne announcing.

"I finished! You're in the system again Surf."

"Cool." Surf stood from the seat but it squeaked again when he did. He looked annoyingly at it. Surf always hated squeaky chairs.

"Aww poor Surf got deleted from somethiinnggg."

Surf face palmed.

The principle looked at the broken window seeing Jo-Cher standing outside the "window" with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.  
(Just so you know the school doesn't have multiple floors.)

"Oh it's you again." The principle said unenthusiastically.

Jo-Cher was about to say something when another chair slammed into her face and she once again fell backwards from the force.

The principle looked behind him seeing Surf still in his throwing stance. The principle frowned and Surf did a cheesy smile.

"What? It was squeaky anyway." Surf stated.

The principle shook his head and Surf just rubbed the back of his head. He then looked outside and grabbed the principle's arm. He made way for the door stating.

"Let's get moving before she gets back up."

The principle didn't question why for he didn't like Jo-Cher that much either since Jo-Cher seemed dangerous. (Which she is)

Surf and the principle started walking the dark corridors of the school.

"Are you sure that your locker doesn't have your supplies in it?"

"Well it looks pretty empty if you ask me." Surf stopped in front of a locker with no door and nothing inside.

The principle suspected it was Surf's locker.

"Are you sure you don't need new supplies?"

"Oh no I'm pretty sure there's no need for me to get new things." Surf started walking to the lockers on the opposite side and stood looking at a locker with hatred.

The principle walked up next to him.

"I thought that was your locker." He stated as he pointed to the doorless locker.

"Oh it is… This is Brian's locker…" He continued staring at the locker.

"And I'm guessing you think your supplies are in there." He guessed.

"I don't THINK that my stuff is in there I KNOW my stuff is in there." Surf said with a whole bunch of confidence.

"Well if you really think your supplies are in there then I guess I'll go back to my office and get the co-"

Surf slammed his real hand in the door of the locker and it went right through. The principle was shocked as Surf ripped the door away from the locker itself with no effort. (I guess that injection is really working for Surf =3)

Surf threw the locker onto the floor and gathered books, notebooks, and other school items from the locker. Surf cleaned out the locker with his stuff in his real hand and apparently Brain's stuff being held by his artificial hand.

"Isn't that Brain's things?" The principle asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Surf was dull with the answer.

"Then what are you going to do with everything?"

As for an answer, Surf threw Brian's stuff into a trash can and switched his hand to his flamethrower. The principle scrambled backwards as Surf fired his flamethrower into the trash can. After a moment Surf stopped and switched it back to his hand as fire burned brightly inside the can.

"Surf what did you do?! You're going to set the whole school on fire!" The principle ran up to the burning trash can and started blowing weakly at it. This didn't help as the fire grew bigger. The principle screeched and started blowing faster at it, once again it didn't help. He started panicking and ran around trying to think of a way to get the fire out.

Surf on the other hand had already walked back to Brain's locker and picked up the door that he ripped out. He walked back calmly and stood next to the fire watching the principle run around. He then placed the locker door, which was big enough to cover the trash can, on top of the can which diminished the fire due to the lack in oxygen.

The principle didn't notice that the fire was out and was still running wild. Surf sighed and grabbed the collar of the principle's shirt when he passed by. This gagged the principle and he fell backwards after Surf let go.

Surf looked down at the principle as the principle opened one of his eyes. He sat up and saw that the fire was gone. He looked at Surf and cleared his throat as he fixed his tie.

"I see you had the situation under control." He said in a leader like way.

"And I see you DIDN'T have the situation under control." Surf said as he started walking again.

The principle caught up with Surf and tried to change the subject.

"Why is it that a fourteen year old like you has a flamethrower in your possession."

"Fifteen."

"Pardon?"

"I'm fifteen years old."

"Wait you are?" The principle was lost.

"Funny how I just now realized that I had my birthday when I was in… that one place that I can't talk about." Surf stated.

"What place?" The principle stupidly asked.

Surf eyed him again.

"Oh that one place that you CAN'T talk about. Okay I got it now."

'Sometimes I worry…" Surf thought secretly as they arrived at a classroom door with the plate saying "Math Room 24".

Surf sighed with the principle knowing why.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what? That I'm going to be made fun of even more thanks to how I look now." Surf looked at his mechanical hand.

"Wow you really don't know!" The principle chuckled.

"Know what?!"

The hall lights suddenly got much brighter and illuminated the hallways much more efficiently.

"You'll find out what I'm talking about in a second."

'Aww noo…." Surf thought with despair right before the sound of the school bell rang.

Surf wanted to run and hide but he stood next to the door forcing himself to stay. The principle smiled as the door opened and a light purple porcupine walked out with a sad look on her face.

She looked up to the principle but noticed Surf. She dropped everything that she had in her hands and ran back into the classroom screaming.

"GHOST! GHOST!"

Surf took offend and shouted his response to the girl's reaction.

"Hey I'm no ghost!" He stomped into the room.

The other porcupine was flailing her arms all around trying to convince her class mates of what she just saw. Some had dull faces and others had angry faces. Though everyone's faces turned to horror, including Mr. Yang (The teacher), when Surf stomped in looking pretty angry.

Mr. Yang took cover under his desk while all the kids screamed and ran to the corner of the room. The principle wasn't really helping as he just peeped in from the door.

All the kids were cornered at the umm corner as Surf started looming over all of them. Some of the kids started pleading to Surf.

"Please don't kill us! We didn't mean to bully you!"  
"I have so much to live for!"

"Please spare us!"

Surf started laughing at the thought of him killing everyone. All the kids opened their eyes (Since they closed their eyes out of fear) and were extremely confused. Surf wiped a tear away from his eyes before saying.

"Me, kill all of you? Yeah right like that's gonna happen."

All the kids looked at each other in confusion.

"But we bullied you so badly…"

"So! That doesn't mean that I should become like that good for nothing cat that killed me!" Surf shouted.

Everyone started calming down knowing that they weren't going to get killed.

"But now you're a ghost thanks to us." A penguin said in a very sad way.

Surf whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Yo I'm no ghost I'm just… different now." Surf looked at his hand again.

That's when everyone took a closer look at Surf and noticed his robotic arm and black and red eyes.

"Whoaaa you're a robot now." A cheetah boy exclaimed.

"CYBORG! I'M A CYBORG!" Surf snapped at the cheetah.

The cheetah became scared and covered his face with his hands.

Surf felt guilty for snapping at Rodger (The cheetah) like that and apologized.

"Look I'm sorry. It just annoys me when people call me a robot." Surf rolled his eyes during the end of his sentence.

"It's… its okay… S- Surf." It was obvious that Rodger was still scared.

The school tardy bell rang which everyone gasped at.

The principle finally came inside the room and reassured.

"Don't worry all of you will get a pass."

Everyone sighed in relief.

'Good thing this is my off period…' Mr. Yang thought from behind his desk.

"And now everyone you shouldn't be afraid of Surf. He is still your classmate!"

Everyone wasn't too sure of what to think of Surf as they started getting away from the corner.

"But he looks so… weird. No offence Surf." Two twin hedgehogs said at the same time.

"None taken."

"Well people change in looks all the time, Sara and Cara." The principle said.

"But this is a whole different and WEIRD look!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hey it was either this." Surf pointed at himself.

"Or I stayed dead." He finished.

"Reasonable…" A penguin said.

"Reasonable indeed…" Someone said creepily.

"Oh god…" Surf mumbled.

Everyone looked to a seat that was nearby and there sitting in it backwards was Jo-Cher being herself.

"Doesn't a chair to the face possibly mean something to you Jo-Cher?!" Surf yelled without looking at her.

"Not really." She replied as she cocked her head to the left. (Her left)

Surf turned around.

"Well from where I come from, if anyone throws anything at you, especially your face, it means to GO- A-WAY!" Surf continued.

"Well you learn something new every day." Jo-Cher chirped.

Surf groaned at Jo-Cher's ignorance.

"You know her?" Everyone behind Surf synchronize questioned.

"Yes I do. I wish I didn't though…" Surf replied coldly.

"Daaww… Really?" Jo-Cher took it as a compliment.

Surf looked at her with anger.

"What?! Do you like take compliments as an insult while you take insults as a compliment or something?!" Surf exclaimed.

"Maybe." Jo-Cher answered lazily.

Surf had enough of this.

"Please tell the actual reason why you're even here." Surf asked while made his hand into a fist.

"Well I'm bored and I wanna play." Jo-Cher started leaned to the side of the chair.

Surf walked up to her and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the exit. Jo-Cher let this happy as she had an evil smile on her face. When Surf arrived to the door he opened it and made Jo-Cher stand. Jo-Cher put her hands behind her hands and had a happy face as she started humming.

"How about you go play somewhere that isn't HERE!" Surf shouted as he pushed Jo-Cher out and slammed the door.

"How come you did that?" Oceana asked. (The light purple porcupine)

She walked up to Surf and everyone else just scattered around the room.

"Because she can be very… hazardous to everyone in this school." Surf said as he put his fingers up to, where for humans, the bridge of his nose.

All of a sudden everyone started hearing the sound of metal bending.

"What's that sound?..." A penguin asked with worry.

The sound stopped almost as soon as it started.

Surf looked at the door sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Surf… Do you know what that sound was?" Oceana asked nervously.

Surf was still looking at the door when he answered.

"Seems like we're going to play after all…"

Oceana had no idea what Surf was talking about but then Surf suddenly pushed her. Surf jumped back after he did and as soon as he landed the door burst into splinters with a couple of lockers ramming on through. The lockers flew out the window leaving a mess of wood and glass in its wake. Mr. Yang had gotten out from under his desk a while ago but once again retreated back to under his desk. Everyone else ducked and covered their heads in fear of being hit in the face with the lockers.

Surf looked at the mess with a frown.

"Dang it Jo-Cher look what you did!" Surf stomped through the door to confront the rampaging Jo-Cher.

Everyone else however stayed in place and watched Surf exit the room. A moment of silence followed and the anxiety grew and grew as time went. Finally a walrus started walking very slowly to the exit to see what was going on. Everyone had the face if "Don't do it!" but he didn't even take four steps before the wall exploded with two figures coming through.

Jo-Cher slammed Surf into the counter in front of the windows and jumped away before he could do anything. The counter broke in half with Surf being in where it broke. Surf slowly rose from the small wreckage with Jo-Cher a couple feet away jumping around and throwing small fake punches at Surf. Surf didn't take this lightly and growled at the mad man and or woman. She only laughed as the two started circling each other slowly. Jo-Cher stopped with the fake punches and jumping but still held her fist up as Surf had both his hands in fists and an angry look on his face. Any normal Mobian would have back downed from Surf's glare.

The by standers in the class room were either hiding behind a desk or kept their distance from the fighting two.

The two stopped circling after a while and only had a small staring contest. Surf never really liked staring contests so he decided to end it quickly by doing a swift upward kicking motion on a nearby desk. (Just so you know in this school the desks are bolted down) This caused the desk to be launched into the air with pieces of concrete stuck on the legs of the chair. When it got low enough Surf grabbed one of the legs and threw it at Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher saw this move a mile away and jumped up and out of the chair's way which smashed into another desk. Jo-Cher head dived towards Surf while doing an Indian call.

Surf rolled under her and avoided her attack. She jumped off her hands and landed on top of the teacher's desk continuing with her random Indian cry.

"Jo-Cher YOU'RE DESTROYING THE CLASSROOM!" Surf yelled.

Jo-Cher pretended she didn't hear him and jumped behind the desk and picked it up without effort. She uncovered Mr. Yang who was covering his head with his hands and butt in the air. He noticed his desk was gone and started scrambling away from the crazy Jo-Cher.

With a crazy smile she threw the desk at Surf who yelped in surprise and ducked; barely missed getting hit by the flying teacher desk. The desk slid on the ground ripping other chairs from the ground as it went. As it stopped with a screech Surf jumped at Jo-Cher and slammed her against the white board on the wall. The board cracked and pieces of it fell while Jo-Cher slid off it. As soon as she was on her feet again she took out a knife that she had in her sleeve and jabbed at Surf. Surf went sideways and pulled his gut in; avoiding the knife. He then grabbed Jo-Cher's wrist and started spinning her around in the air. They spin to the point that Jo-Cher started looking like a half purple half green wheel with Surf being a non moving blur. Surf let go after a good minute of spinning and sent Jo-Cher flying through the window once again. Jo-Cher crashed into a tree that was outside and slowly slid down afterwards.

Jo-Cher used the tree for balance and was seeing stars. She heard a Tarzan yell and looked to her side seeing Surf jumping at her with a cabinet in his hands. She jumped forward dodging the slamming cabinet. Surf hit the tree hard enough that it snapped in half as if it was a tooth pick. Splinters and pieces of wood scattered on the ground as Jo-Cher picked up a big sharp pieces of wood and charged at Surf with the piece of wood in the air. Surf picked up the connected lockers that went through a different window earlier and used it as a shield as Jo-Cher stabbed the lockers instead of her intended target.

Surf pushed forward with the lockers and made Jo-Cher fall backwards. When she did Surf threw the lockers on top of her and sat on it.

"I don't feel like "playing" anymore." Surf put emphasize on the word playing.

"Ditto…" Jo-Cher couldn't breathe due to the weight that was on top of her.

A moment passed.

"Get off!" Jo-Cher screamed.

"Only if you leave afterwards." Surf demanded.

"Fine I will just get off! I can't breathe!"

Surf jumped up and helped getting the lockers off of Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher got up and put her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. She glared at Surf. Surf glared back as a reminder of what she promised.

Jo-Cher stared for another moment and pressed that accursed button on her bracelet which of course meant she disappeared into thin air. The kids who were watching were in awe of what they just witnessed. They didn't know if they should cheer for Surf or if they should be deathly afraid of him.

Surf walked back to the ruined classroom and jumped back inside.

"And that is what I have to deal with like every day!" He stated as he pointed to where Jo-Cher was with a hand on his hip.

"Wow I feel bad for you." A red fox girl pitied.

"Yeah I feel bad for me too." Surf scratched his head with his real hand.

Surf looked to where the principle was and saw that he had his arms crossed and his foot tapping with an angry looking on his face.

"What did I d-… Oh right the classroom…" Surf took a good look of the classroom and saw it was trashed from the fight.

"My bad!" Surf shouted after the look around.

The principle sighed.

"We need to redo this room anyway…" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to get to my office to make an announcement so I gotta go." And with that the principle left the room.

"What do you think the announcement's going to be about?" Surf asked the entire class.

The class was hesitant but Oceana ended up answering the question for everyone.

"Maybe he's going to announce that you're back!"

"It's a possibility." Surf agreed as he put his hand to his chin.

Just then the intercom did a static sound before the voice of the principle was heard.

"Due to an unexpected return of a certain porcupine the rest of the school day will be a free day in the school courtyard. Good day."

"Dang he got to his office fast!" Surf exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Surf. He started feeling very awkward due to the stare down.

"Is something wrong or?..."

All of a sudden everyone started getting all over Surf saying apologize after apologize.

"We're sorry for skipping in front of you in the carnival last year!" The twins shouted.

"I'm sorry for pouring chocolate milk on you!" The red fox girl cried.

"I'm sorry for burning your portfolio up!" The walrus apologized.

Surf started getting everyone off of him as he needed his personal space.

"Guys guys I forgive you!" He shouted still pushing kids away.

"Yo- you do?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah of course." Surf reassured.  
"But how can you forgive us so easily? After all we've done to you since day one." A penguin asked.

"Well most of the time it's best to leave the past behind which I intend on doing."

Everyone smiled at Surf's response knowing that they don't have to feel guilty anymore. However, they will always have a little guilt in their lives for bullying Surf in the first place.

Surf smiled back.

The school bell rang and everyone ran to Surf.

"Whoa hey!" He exclaimed as he was thrown into the air with hands of many.

He was carried into the hallways with everyone shouting.

"Surf's alive! Surf's alive!"

Other kids who were already in the hallway either gaped in shock or joined the crowd of kids.

They all went on their way to the school's courtyard together.

'I guess everything went all right.' Surf thought with a smile.

* * *

**Yays Surf is accepted by his classmates! =D**

**Funny since it took Surf to die for everyone to actually feel sorry XY**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Plz R&R and see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Well, there goes Bessie

**Yays for chapter 13! (bad luck number...)**

**Thank you, everyone, for taking your precious time to read my chapters! REALLY!**

**And now I hope you enjoy and not think that this was a complete time waster.**

**Characters (Except for the usual) are mine.**

* * *

"So how did they make you all rebotic-y?" Sarah and Cara both asked as Sarah grabbed Surf's artificial arm while Cara started poking at his black eyes.

"Hey hey now you're gonna scratch the glass." Surf swatted Cara's hand away.

"Whoops sorry!" She apologized.

After Surf was taken to the school courtyard by everyone, everyone finally set him down next to the edge of the school grounds which of is next to the fence that had an old building on the other side. The building was scheduled to be taken down by late December which was also when everyone was going to be in winter break.

When they set Surf down everyone in school started bombarding him with questions, mainly about his death and how he came back here. The crowd of kids slowly got smaller and smaller as Surf slowly answered or partially answered all their questions. Soon what was left of the crowd was just some of Surf's actual classmates which were Oceana, Sarah and Cara, Rodger, Mindy (Red fox girl), Tib (Squirrel boy), Wilson (Penguin guy), and the two black bears whose names were Mike and Alan.

Surf didn't notice the two bears since Sarah and Cara kept asking him questions that he answered quickly. (The reason I say this is because he doesn't know that the bears aren't with Brian anymore.)

"Okay I don't have any more questions." Cara announced.

"Neither do I!" Sarah said in a singing tune.

Surf was finally able to have a breather when he noticed the two black bears. They were standing next to each other not too far away to Surf's left.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? Aren't ya supposed to be with your "Boss"?" Surf did the quote and quote sign when he said "Boss".

"We left Brian a long time ago." Mike (Surf's left) stated.

Surf looked to the others who were standing by to make sure that the bears weren't lying. Everyone nodded reassuring that they were speaking the truth.

"It's funny because I always thought the day you guys would rip yourselves from Brian's quote and quote rule would be the day I die." Surf said this while scratching the back of his ear.

"But you did!" Tib shouted.

"Exactly why I said it was funny."

"Yeah but now you're OUR boss!" The bears said together.

"Little bears say what!" Surf eyes widened.

"We said you're our boss now." The bears repeated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down!" Surf put his hands in front of him.

Everyone perked their ears to listen to what Surf had to say.

"So let me get this straight… You want me to be your… leader?" Surf asked the two.

"That's right!"

"I'm sorry but I can't be your boss or anything."

"Why not boss?"

"Please don't call me boss…" Surf begged.

"Okay boss!"

Surf sighed. He turned around and grabbed the fence as he looked up the ancient building. It was at least fifteen stories high.  
Surf decided to change the subject.

"Shame they're gonna take Ol' Bessie down." The school called the building Ol' Bessie and sometimes after school Surf would explore it.

"Why couldn't they just keep Bessie there? Not like we need another grocery store anyway." Oceana said.

The others agreed to her comment including Surf.

Silence followed after the comment from Oceana but then someone shouted his name in rage.

"Surrrrfff! You pathetic rodent!" Everyone knew that voice all too well, especially Surf and the two black bears.

Surf turned around and saw a very angry grizzly bear coming towards him. Behind him were some very large polar bears that everyone thought were his new minions.

"I thought you were dead meat! And if you knew better you would have stayed dead." Brian growled.

Rodger stepped up to Brian.

"I thought you got suspended for twelve days!"

"I did, but then I heard some very interesting news from my new "friends"." Brian eyed the two black bears when he mentioned the polar bears. Mike and Alan were brave and didn't back down from his stare.

Surf yawned at Brian's outrage. This didn't make Brian too happy.

"You dare yawn at my face, rodent!" Brian spat.

"One I'm a porcupine! And two I wouldn't have yawned and I didn't dare."

You could see steam coming from Brian's ears.

Surf smirked.

"Oooh what now?!" Surf teased as he jumped around.

"You're pushing it twinkle toes." Brian warned.

Surf stopped jumping around.

"You know I've gotten better at defending myself ever since my little accident." Surf warned as well.

"You're just saying that! And I bet that little costume of yours is just to get everyone's sympathy. Tsk desperate as usual." Brian chuckled.

There was a bristling sound in the air which Brian didn't notice due to the fact he was too busy trying to think of things to insult Surf with.

However, Surf's classmates noticed the sound and were confused as to where it was coming from.

"I am not desperate!" Surf shouted at Brian.

"Sure you aren't…" He responded sarcastically.

The two kept bickering as the bristling sound got louder and louder the more they fought.

Surf noticed the way his classmates were reacting from the corner of his vision and remembered what happens when he gets angry.

"I really think you should stop getting me angry Brian. You don't know what happens when I do…" Surf warned the snickering Brian.

"Oh I know what you do! You start crying like the little baby you are." The polar bears behind Brian started laughing and they both high fived him.

"That's it!" The sound of multiple arrows being shot echoed around the court yard with everyone ducking their heads in fear. Not even a minute passed when the sounds passed and finished.

The ones that stopped ducking their heads saw Surf looking at Ol' Bessie who was now covered in blue quills.

"Well, look at what you did." Surf said not looking at Brian who was staring at the quills.

"Was that what you were all worried about? Phhfffttt, what a rip off."

"Now…" Surf put his hands on his hips.

"RUN!" Surf sprinted pass Brian. Everyone else started running from the sudden shout.

"What are you running for you little wusses!" Brian called out to the shrinking classmates.

"Your funeral not mine buster!" Surf yelled back.

"What *pant* are *pant * we *pant* running for *pant*?" Mindy asked during the run. (She's out of shape…)

Surf was about to answer when explosion sounds came from behind.

Behind the retreating kids Brian was watching in horror as one by one the quills exploded the side of the old building into pieces. Brian and the two loyal polar bears started running for their lives as the building came crumbling down from behind them. Dust took over the court yard making it hard for anyone to breathe. The sounds of crumbling concrete stopped and everyone tried to see what the aftermath was but couldn't due to the huge dust cloud.

The cloud soon settled down and everyone looked to where Ol' Bessie once stood. In her place was a mountain of rubble that even rammed its way through the weak fence.

Everyone was in shock from the damage Surf just caused with his quills alone.

"Well this is just great!" Surf yelled in frustration.

Surf got up and stomped towards the cowering bears that weren't too far away from the wreckage but they weren't harmed. Brian looked up seeing Surf towering over him and was obviously steamed. (How ironic)

"I warned you to stop but nooooooo! You had to push it and look what you did to Ol' Bessie!" He pointed to the rubble.

When he pointed he noticed that some rocks that were on school grounds were being thrown to the other side. Surf put his arm down and had an annoyed expression.

"Whoa, who's throwing those rocks?" Tib asked with wonder.

"50 bucks says it's Jo-Cher." Surf said confidently.

Surf rushed over to the depleting rubble and, just like he said, found Jo-Cher throwing rocks over the fence.

"Well hello there!" She said in a British accent as she threw a big rock over.

Surf said nothing.

"What? Aren't you going to yell at me for coming back here or be like "Why are you here, Jo-Cher?" or "Why are you helping, Jo-Cher?"" She nagged.

"I was thinking of what to say but you said the basics." Surf confessed.

Jo-Cher was the one being quiet this time.

"But I have to admit. It's pretty nice of you to help with this. I might as well help around too." Surf picked up a decent sized rock and threw it over.

Surf couldn't see it but when Jo-Cher had her back turned to him after he said the sentence she had the smallest hint of a blush within the white powder. ( :O *gasp* )

Everyone tried to stay away from the rubble due to danger hazards but soon enough the principle came running out in a panic.

"What happened?! Is everyone okay?! No one hurt?! Is the school damaged?!"

"Sir!" Oceana stood in front of him to make him stop panicking.

"Everyone is okay… no thanks to Brian though." She pointed at the bad boys crew.

"Hey don't put all the pressure on me! Surf was the one who destroyed the building!" Brian countered.

"Building? What in the worl- OH SWEET CORN APPLES!" The principle finally noticed the mountain of rubble and the fact that it tumbled past the fence line. He ran over to where Jo-Cher and Surf were with a lot of kids following.

Surf threw a boulder over when the principle started screaming in his ear in an especially high voice.

"SWEET CORN APPLES WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
"OW!" Surf covered his ears and sparks started flying from his arm.

'Since when do men have such a squeaky voice?' Surf thought as his eyes spazzed out.

"Oh dear my bad, but what happened to Ol' Bessie?!" The principle threw his arms in the air. (Funny how I was going to put Snowy XP)

"I thought it was pretty obvious that it was taken down."

The principle looked at the top of the rubble that went past the fence to see Jo-Cher standing there.

"You get down from there this instant young lady!" He yelled.

"You're not my *Beeeep* dad." Jo-Cher picked up a rock and threw it away.

From behind the principle you could hear kids going.

"Oooooooo she said a baaddd woorrrdd!"

"Like I give a crap!" Jo-Cher snapped.

"Jo-Cher please calm down! Do you really have to get all worked up because of small things?" Surf said as he had his pinky in his left ear.

Jo-Cher pouted and threw another large rock onto the mountain rubble.

"Okay Surf, now tell me what happened to *sniff* Bessie." The principle was tearing up.

Surf gave him a weird look before answering his question.

"Well Brian and I were a small argument, and I use the word small loosely, then I started getting angry." He was interrupted.

"I don't understand how an argument made this happen!" The principle pointed to rubble.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Oh okay, continue please."

Surf rolled his eyes.

"Anyway so I started getting angry and I knew what happens when I get angry so I warned Brian to stop, but no! He had to push it and cause me to shoot my quills out!" Surf started to have a small tantrum to himself.

"I thought that was a wives' tale of porcupines being able to do that."

"Well I'm the only porcupine, that I'm aware of, that can do so." Surf said as he got out of his small tantrum.

"But I still don-"

"I must add that my quills are explosive…" Surf mentioned.

"Oh, are they now?" The principle thought Surf was kidding.

Surf gave him a serious look before reaching for the back of his head, of which he pulled a quill out. Most of the kids started getting worried and backed away.

"Don't worry, it only blows when it's not in contact with me." Surf remembered The Slide from his "test" a while ago.

Surf lengthened the quill to where it was about half as tall as himself. He then pointed the quill at the principle.

"If you don't believe me when I say these are explosive then you should have no trouble in taking this out of my hand."

The principle looked hesitant.

He looked at Surf who was waiting and then back at the quill. His instincts were going wild telling him not to touch the quill. Another moment of an awkward silence occurred before the principle broke it.

"Okay I believe you!"

Surf moved the quill away from him.

"Good, now I have to wait for something to come up that would let me use this." He looked at the quill.

"Until then, I have to hold on to this dangerous quill." Surf put emphasize on the word "dangerous".

"So does that mean I have to do all this myself?!" Jo-Cher called down to Surf.

"Hey I still have a free arm to use until the police get here! " Surf called back.

And right as if Surf summoned them, everyone heard a siren in the distance.

"Speaking of the devil…" Surf mumbled to himself.

Soon enough cruisers and fire trucks came to the front of where the great building once stood.

A lioness officer got out of one of the cruisers and inspected the area. The lioness had sun glasses on as well as a very serious face to top it off.

"Well, sure seems like some knucklehead bombed the place." She growled as she put a tooth pick in her mouth.

"Pretty stupid of them too…" She mumbled to herself as a rookie Dalmatian rushed to her side. (Familiar?)

She looked down at the rookie, waiting for his report.

"Ma'am we got a large amount of children near some of the rubble that broke through the fence!" He was in a salute during the whole time.

"We also have something unknown that is throwing big pieces of concrete over to this side!"

"Hmmm…" The lioness walked to where the fence broke and started climbing over the rubble.

She managed to get over the rubble and into the sight of the children.

Most of them jumped from her sudden appearance.

"Okay! I need everyone to get back, it's too dangerous for you kids to be near this!" She started shooing the kids back towards the school as well as some other officers that were coming from where she came from.

They failed to notice Jo-Cher and Surf, who also failed to noticed the officers as they threw huge rocks around.

The officers got the yellow caution tape and created a fence of tape that kept the kids from getting anywhere near the rubble.

Once they finish, the lioness started talking.

"Okay, so here's the deal! I need you all to be truthful when answering these important questions that I am going to ask you now, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good! So, does anyone know who is responsible for this mess?" She pointed her thumb to behind her, gesturing to the mountain of rubble.

Everyone immediately pointed to where she was pointing which confused her.

She looked behind herself and finally noticed Surf among the rocks, as well as Jo-Cher.

She frowned and made her way to them.

"Hey!" She shouted within hearing distance.

Surf's ears perked up as he looked behind himself, seeing a very not happy lioness coming towards him.

"Nice Halloween costume kid, now tell me… did you cause this?" She stopped in front of Surf and glared angrily down at him.

Surf gulped.

"Yeah…" Surf couldn't hide his fear of the lioness.

She grabbed his wrist of his real hand that held the quill.

"Where's the explosives kid!?" She demanded.

Surf was freaking out so he stuttered so much that she couldn't understand a word that he was saying.

"Speak clearly!"

"I didn't mean too!" Surf wailed.

"Where are they?!" She shook his wrist violently.

Evidently, the shaking caused him to drop the quill…

Surf gasped and started trying to pull away from the officer, which he succeeded in doing so. He ran, knowing that the officer would chase after him.

Jo-Cher was watching from atop the pile but when she saw the quill drop she ran for it.

"That son of a…" The lioness mumbled to herself as she gave chase to the fleeing porcupine.

'Just a little bit more away… from… the… quiilll…" Surf thought.

Then he was tackled but the lioness.

"Oof!" Surf face planted to the ground again with a very heavy lioness on top of him.

"You're in a lot of trouble kid…" She started putting hand cuffs on him when there was an explosion that went off from behind them.

Surf squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the strong winds coming from behind him and the lioness fly on by. He could hear large rocks smashing onto the ground dangerously close to where he was. He slowly opened his eyes when the winds stopped and rocks weren't falling.

He was suddenly pulled up but the officer and was made to stand up. The lioness's glare was more intense then it was before.

"So what was that huh? Were you planning to blow me up or something?"

Surf started stammering again.

"HUH?!" The lioness repeated.

"No no! I wasn't planning to, you made me drop the quill!"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about, boy?" She questioned as she started pulling Surf back to the rubble that now had smaller rocks and a small crater.

She dragged him by pulling the one hand cuff that was locked on his real wrist.

"Well you see, my quills are explosive and everything. Then you made me drop the quill I had in my hand which activated it to detonate." Surf explain, not expecting her to believe him.

"You got yourself some imagination kid." She responded.

"It's true! I can prove it to you right now!"

She stopped and glared at him again.

"Then prove it. And I swear if you try to attack me…"

"I promise I won't!" Surf quickly said.

"Okay then, go on ahead and prove it to me that your quills are explosive." She put emphasize on the word "explosive".

Surf hesitated for a split second before grabbing one of his quills. Once he got one he threw the quill over the fence and into the mountain of cement pieces.

"I think we should put some distance between us and the bomb." Surf said as he tried tugging to the direction away from the quill.

The lioness thought he was playing games as she just rolled her eyes and followed Surf.

Then Surf switched from walking to running which almost made the lioness trip.

"Why you little…" The lioness was about to yank back when another explosion went off.

This made her trip and Surf to fall backwards from the weight.

She looked up seeing pieces of rocks flying above them and crashing onto the ground, some very close to the two.

When everything was settled, Surf started getting up and helped the lioness onto her feet as well.

"Okay… so you proved that your quills are explosive but that still doesn't explain why you bombed the building." She said as she dusted her shoulder off.

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" Surf exclaimed.

"When I get angry my quills shoot out to behind me and then, you know, explode. And Brian got me really angry earlier." Surf explained.

"And who is this Brian?"

Surf looked over to the crowd of kids who made a clearing with only a grizzly bear and two polar bears standing in the middle.

The lioness walked over to the three with Surf reluctantly following since he was hand cuffed to her.

She made it to the tape wall and did the sign to the bears that said "Come here". They did so, not wanting to anger a police officer.

"So… Did you get this kid angry?" She pointed to Surf who was behind her.

"Phhhfftt no! He's only trying to get me in trouble!" Brian exclaimed.

The officer looked back at Surf who looked really angry.

"Are you really going to try to lie to an officer like that?" Surf asked.

"You can ask anybody! Just ask these two if I did." He pushed the two polar bears in front of him.

The lioness stared at the bears before questioning them.

"So, did he get this boy angry?"

"Oh no, no, no! Bos- I mean… Brian would never do such a thing." They both said in a stupid sounding voice.

"Is that so?" She looked at Surf again.

Surf was still looking at Brian with his arms crossed now.

"Why don't we ask the rest of the school?" Surf suggested.

This is where Brian started freaking out.

"NO! I mean… do we really need the whole school to say otherwise? Isn't two people enough?"

"Not in this situation." The lioness said.

"Did he get this boy here angry?!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone started saying "yes" or "heck yeah" or "yep!" but not one single no.

She then did her death glare on Brian who started wimping out.

"Do you know what happens to kids who lie?" She asked calmly.

The bears shook their heads even though they had an idea.

The lioness looked at officers that weren't too far from her right and whistled. They came to her side and she pointed at the bears.

The other officer dogs saluted and went over the tape to hand cuff the bears.

"No! I'm too young to go to jail!" Brian cried.

"That's right! So you're going to a juvenile detention center instead."

All three of the bears started crying and called for their "mommies!" as they were taken away. Surf couldn't help but let a laugh escape from him but the lioness caught this immediately and gave him a look that made him lose his giggles.

Once the bears were out of sight, the lioness put her cuffed hand up in the air, which made Surf do the same, and opened the hand cuffs that she had on herself and Surf.

"Well I have to say you're free to go kid but don't go on blowing up any more buildings now or I'll have to take you in next time." She warned.

Surf nodded in understanding.

The lioness started looked around though for an unknown reason.

"Wasn't there another kid around here helping around with the rocks?" She asked.

Surf was about to answer when Jo-Cher appeared next to him, looking pretty angry.

"I'm not a kid!" She yelled as she started stomping in place and throwing her arms around.

The lioness looked at her weirdly.

"You got a little something there." She pointed to her cheek.

"And here, here, here, here, and here." She pointed to other parts of her face.

Jo-Cher crossed her arms and stared at the lioness angrily. The lioness stared back with that same deathly glare that scared Surf to death.

Jo-Cher, soon enough, looked away in defeat.

"Okaaayyy…" Surf broke the silence that was occurring.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, first I have to call the construction team that was planning to take the building down before… you happened." She looked annoyingly at Surf who did a cheap smile.

"And now I have to tell you all to go home and possibly come back in about, let's say, a week? Maybe two, it really depends how fast the workers work." She explained.

The principle came up to the front and suggested.

"How about everyone goes home and then I'll call everyone with an automated message saying when school is going to start again."

"That's a good idea, now… everyone get your stuff, you're going home!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear again.

All the kids started cheering and rushed back into the school to get their stuff.

Surf had to push through a crowd of kids to get into the classroom that had his stuff in it due to the fact that the room was completely trashed. He once again had to push through with his little bag and school supplies in hand. The halls were pack which caused "traffic" and made Surf make slow progress in making his way out.

He finally made his way out into fresh air after lord knows how long and got his personal space back. Kids that ran past said good bye to him which surprised Surf quite a bit since no one never really said a good bye to him in a friendly way.

'Well I sure have to get use to this." Surf thought to himself as he made his way down the empty road that he always went down to go home.

He noticed that Jo-Cher disappeared when everyone went inside the closing school but he expected that she was nearby.

"I have a feeling that you're stalking me again, Jo-Cher!" He shouted at nothing.

But, apparently it wasn't "nothing" for Jo-Cher appeared next to him with her hands behind the back of her head.

"Sup."

"Is it really necessary for you to be invisible?"

"For me, yes."

Surf frowned at her logic but decided not to question it.

A moment of silence followed.

"You know, your school is really sucky." Jo-Cher randomly said.

"I'm sorry! Since when were you a school critic?" Surf asked as his home came into view of the fighting two.

* * *

**Please review on how I did. Don't be shy now =P**

**See ya later in chapter 14! (So many chapters =O)**


	14. D:

**Whazap people of Earth.**

**Okay so here's chapter 14 (obviously) but this is a special chapter.**

**This chapter, how would you say, sets off a sort quote and quote season 2 of the story.**

**So yeah there's going to be a lot more coming up**

**I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter any time soon without a certain someone's help.**

** (You know who you are =P)**

**Spoilers: There's going to be a twist in a future chapter.**

**Okay now for the usual- Characters (except for the usual that I say) are mine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since the collapse of Ol' Bessie and Surf has been doing fine. Surf spent most of his time during the three days drawing or testing new recipes in the kitchen since he's practically the cook now. Jo-Cher, of course, would randomly pop in and either annoy the heck out of him or ruin the dish he works on, but mainly annoying the heck out of him. Unfortunately, Surf's parents still don't know that she still lurks around.

Surf was up in his room lying in bed, watching his ceiling out of boredom, with nothing but his clock on his night stand ticking.

Tick

Tok

Tick

Tok

He looked to the clock and read, **3:21.**

'Jo-Cher usually comes by at this time, what gives?' Surf thought to himself.

'Guess she's terrorizing some person or something.' Surf sat up and looked out the window from his bed and saw a bird perched on the sill. A blue bird (Yes that's the name of its species) no doubt, it started chirping happily once it saw Surf noticed it. It flew into his room and started flying in circles, still chirping with the happy tune.

Surf smiled as he watched the silly bird jump and fly around. After a while of being silly the bird landed in front of him on the bed. It hopped a couple of times towards him and cocked its head with a small tweet.

Surf put a finger slowly in front of the bird to which the bird gladly hopped onto.

"Well aren't you a strange little fella?" Surf said as the bird shook itself into a puff ball.

After its feathers flattened from the shaking the bird did a couple more tweets and chirps before he heard his mother call his name.

"Hmm… I did all my chores so whatever could mom want." Surf said to himself as the little blue bird looked up at him curiously.

Surf jumped when his mother called his name much more loudly and sternly. The bird flew off the finger and flew next to his head.

"Wow must be important." Surf threw himself off the bed and headed to the door with the bird following.

Before Surf even grabbed the knob the door whooshed open, almost slamming into his face.

"What the freak!" Surf exclaimed as Jo-Cher walked in looking worried.

"Don't go down there." She randomly said.

"And why not?" Surf asked as the bird perched on his shoulder.

"Who's your new friend?" Jo-Cher asked without emotion.

"Ahhh ha don't go on trying to change the subject now." Jo-Cher frowned.

"You have to trust me, do not go down there." Jo-Cher pleaded.

"Once again, why not?"

Jo-Cher bit her lip.

"They're here…"

Surf (If he had one) raised an eye brow.

"Uh who is?"

"They!" Jo-Cher exclaimed.

Surf heard his name called again, but he could hear a hint of fear in the call.

"Move out of the way Jo-Cher." Surf tried to push past Jo-Cher but she held her ground.

"Nope!" She kept him from going.

"Freaking move!" Surf shouted.

"Nope." Jo-Cher said quietly.

Surf was called again, but he heard his dad as well as his mother.

"Wait dad's here too?" Surf questioned himself.

He had enough and tackled Jo-Cher into the wall in the hall way. This made the bird have to retreat to the safety of the ceiling and follow Surf from there. He rushed down the hallway but Jo-Cher ended up tackling Surf right before the stairs.

"What the FUDGE, man!" He stood up and Jo-Cher was standing in front of the stairs.

"You shall not pass." Jo-Cher put a hand up and looked angrily at Surf.

Surf was getting really annoyed with Jo-Cher's strange behavior but thought it was part of her mood swing-ish personality.

"Freaking… MOVE!" Surf charged Jo-Cher and did a sort of tackle/push thing.

Jo-Cher started falling down the stairs with "Ow"s all over the place.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Mom was sitting on the couch with her hub next to her but they weren't alone. On the edges of the couch stood two cheetah men with black suits, completely black sun glasses, and a sort of communicator in their ear that leads to a microphone in front of their mouth. In front of the front door sat a dark colored king cobra mobian. He had a grey business suit coat with a blood red tie. Every few seconds his forked tongue would flicker in the air and return to his mouth. His eyes were like black orbs that said death.

The room was quiet besides the clattering that was coming from Mom since she was drinking tea but whenever she put the cup on the small plate that she had in her hand her fear would make her hand shake and thus causing the plate and cup to make the clattering noise as well as some spilt tea on the carpet. Dad was just twiddling his thumbs, avoiding eye contact with their "guests".

Suddenly, everyone started hearing someone falling down the stairs and soon found a half purple, half green hedgehog at the bottom of the stairs, not moving.

"Jo-Cher get up, I know that didn't hurt that mu- whoa what's going on?" Surf was coming down the stairs when he noticed the strangers in the living room.

"Ahh, Sssssurf! The man of the hour." The King Cobra greeted.

"Heeeyyy…" Surf finished getting downstairs and Jo-Cher was finally getting up, slowly.

"Don't trust him, Surf." She whispered to him.

The snake slithered towards the two but glared at Jo-Cher first.

"Well if it isn't Jo-Cher, had any… nightmaressss lately?" He asked as he circled her.

Jo-Cher only looked to the ground angrily.

"Any… accidentsss lately?" He continued teasing.

Jo-Cher started looking sad.

"Remember… Jo-Cher?"

…

"Okay no stop. Leave her alone, I'm the one who you want to talk to. Am I right?" Surf put his hand to the snake's chest as he past, making him stop.

The snake flicked his tongue a couple time with a very low hiss before responding.  
"Riiggghhhttt… on with busssinesssss." The snake started slithering to the couches.  
"Have a sseat if you would be ssssso kind." He stopped next to the cheetah that was closest to the door.

Surf sat on the couch across from his trembling parents and looked suspiciously at the cobra.

"Sssso Sssurf, I've heard some things about you that really spark my interests in you."

Surf felt a little awkward from the comment.

"liiikkeee?" He leaned to his left with a weird look.

"Well for one thing, you came from a facility that I've been looking for the location of for quite sssome time."

"Annnddd?"

The snake slithered to him very slowly.

"Well… you could have some veeerrrryyy important data in that little head of yoursssss."

"Whoa hey man, get away from me." Surf jumped off the couch and started backing up. Soon enough he backed up to the wall and was cornered.

"Can you make this eassy for yourself and just let usssss go through your data basssse." The snake was so close to Surf that when his tongue flicked he would almost lick Surf's nose.

"Heck no! Get away from me!" Surf punched the snake in the face.

The snake hissed loudly and reared back.

"Get him!" He shouted at the cheetahs afterwards.

The cheetahs grunted and jumped at Surf who reacted by upper cutting the one on his right and scissor kicking the other. The two moaned in pain as readied himself for more.

The snake hissed angrily and pressed some sort of button that was on his bow tie. Before Surf knew it ninja bats came from the wall, ceiling, and windows, leaving a huge mess. One ninja bat opened the front door and went through; he closed it in a gentleman-like manor. He turned around seeing the other ninjas looking at him weirdly. He did the "whaaaat?" sign and went in a fight position.

The other ninjas "HA"ed and also went into a fight position.

"COME AT ME BRO!" Surf challenged as he got his taser out.

Four of them charged Surf.

Surf grabbed the first one that got near by the throat and threw a bolt at the second one. While the second one was getting electrocuted, the third one started jabbing at Surf. Surf put the one he took hostage in front of him and used him as a shield. The third one stopped as soon as he realized he was hurting a team mate, which he probably shouldn't have done since Surf slammed the hostage ninja on top of the other ninja, knocking them both out. The final ninja jumped at him, planning to do a jump spin Hook kick. Surf ducked, thus making the ninja miss and kick the wall instead.

The ninja cried in pain as he broke his leg and land hard on his shoulder. Surf picked him up and electrocuted him at neck and dropped him once he finished. The ninja started foaming at the mouth (since it went through his mask thing) which made Surf start laughing as he put his taser away.

Evidently, he let his guard down and gave the other ninjas the upper hand.

Surf was surprised by the fact that the ninjas started dog piling him. He couldn't move now that he was pinned down to the ground by about 25 ninjas piled on top of him. Surf grunted as he tried to get free but it was no use.

"Ssssince you don't want to do thisss the eassy way then we're going to do thisss the hard way." The cobra hissed at Surf.

"Sssedate him so he doessssn't get away." He demanded at a ninja that wasn't in the pile.

The ninja pulled out a big syringe that scared Surf. (Surf has a fear for needles soooo) Said ninja started walking to Surf, teasing him with the syringe by flicking at the needle. Surf did one last attempt at escaping but failed as he felt the needle penetrate though his skin. He breathed through his teeth, trying not scream from the sudden pain of his blood feeling like it was burning from the alien fluids that entering his blood stream.

After the ninja finished and pulled the needle out, Surf immediately felt woozy as everything in the room spiraled. Even though he was going numb he felt the weight on top of him lighten as two ninjas picked him up and made him get on his feet.

'Is this what it feels like to be drunk?' Surf asked himself as he was dragged out side.

His hearing wasn't very good at the time but he could hear his parents calling out to him in distress. He struggled to move anything on his body but he managed to look behind himself seeing his mother crying her eyes out and his dad trying to fight the two cheetahs that were taken out earlier. He also saw that cobra following far behind with a sly smile on his face.

There was a purplish greenish blur that burst through the window and ran to the cobra. The cobra turned around to have a fist in his face for the second time. The blur stopped and Jo-Cher stood in its place, she looked pretty steamed for some odd reason. The two ninjas that were dragging him stopped and looked at the cobra with worry.

Jo-Cher and the cobra started yelling at each other but Surf couldn't make out what they were saying due to his hearing. Soon enough the argument ended and the two started fighting.

Jo-Cher started off with a charge at the snake, the snake prepared himself by flattening his arms against his sides and opening his hood to look larger however this didn't scare Jo-Cher. The snake lunged at her but she jumped over his head and landed roughly on his tail. Surf couldn't hear it but he thought that the snake yelled in pain from the way he has his mouth opened to the sky.

He glared at Jo-Cher with his orb like eyes and lunged at her again. She dodged again by back flipping and landed in front of the cobra again who almost ended up biting his own tail. She then punched hard at his stomach, making him gag.

He shouted something and went around in a circle, tripping Jo-Cher with his swinging tail. As soon as he was facing Jo-Cher he lunged at her one… last… time. Jo-Cher put her arm up in front of her face to defend herself but it wasn't very helpful as the cobra's fangs buried themselves into her arm in a small splash of blood.

Despite Surf's hearing not at its best he could still hear the blood curdling scream that came from Jo-Cher. He wouldn't let go and Jo-Cher frantically tried to escape with no benefit. Jo-Cher's frantic flailing soon started getting weaker and weaker and got to the point of being a weak tug. At that point the cobra let go and she flopped to the ground, barely conscious.

The cobra started slithering away looking to be laughing crazily with the blood moustache he still had with Jo-Cher left for dead on the ground.

Surf had a face of confusion for he couldn't fully register what just happened. The bats that had his arms started moving again towards a truck that was parked near the woods as well as a jet black helicopter not too far away.

When they were at the back of the truck the helicopter started up and a sort of ramp was placed to the helicopter's door. The cobra, who was still chuckling to himself, slithered his way up the ramp and the ramp detracted.

The ninja on Surf's left let go of him and opened the back of the truck which had seats on the sides, some of the seats were already taken by other cheetah and tiger agents that looked blankly at the new passenger as they hauled Surf up and into the truck. At the back of the room there was a sort of super computer since there was seven monitors with someone already sitting at the seat of it. One big monitor was in the middle and six smaller monitors on the sides of it. Surf couldn't see what were on the monitors due to his vision getting extremely blurry.

Once he was dragged to the centre of the room-like section of the truck the ninjas threw him to the ground and took a more comfortable seat. The door was closed with screeching metal and almost everything went black for Surf besides the small amount of light that came from the computer monitors.

He couldn't hear… he couldn't feel… he couldn't move… he could barely see… he couldn't do much of anything… all he could was let the void take him and wait for what lied ahead.

* * *

**Oh my now this sure does look bleak for Surf and even worse for Jo-Cher.**

**Will she survive?**

**Or will she die from the cruel King Cobra's venom?**

**And what about Surf?**

**What will they do to him and will he survive as well?**

**Only one way to fine out and that's to stay tuned for more.**

**Don't be shy on review now =P It helps when you guys review.**


	15. I was trapped and now I've escaped

**Hiiii! It's me! **

**Okay so let's see... Surf was taken by a mysterious organization and Jo-Cher got bitten by the leader who was a King Cobra and now we're not sure if she would survive or not... *Breathes through teeth* Things aren't looking good...**

**Well into the story we go!**

**Characters (Except for the ones I do not own) are mine**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Creeeaaaaakkk… bam!*

Surf woke up and saw a lot of darkness but there was enough light to see where he was. He was in some sort of… medieval prison, it was a medieval prison! All around him was concrete and heck he was even lying on the hard stone floor. Chains were on the wall but strangely enough none were attached to him. The only light came from a small barred window that was above him, he could just barely make out the hiding full moon in the sky.

Surf groaned as he tried to get himself into a sitting position on the unforgiving floor. He managed and got a better view of the room.

It was a small room, barely enough room to even get a car inside. Across from him was a steel bar door. It was rusty and old but still strong and reliable.

He rubbed his back since it ached from lying on the rough ground as he slowly got up with the help of the wall that was behind him. He leaned against that wall and closed his eyes as he tried to recall what had happened.

'Okay so I believe the ninja bats got the best of me… got drugged… parents started crying for me… Jo-Cher fought snake and got bitten… me getting into a truck and then passing out… seems about right. Wait a minute…'

Surf opened his eyes and gasped.

'JO-CHER!'

Surf went back to when Jo-Cher was on the ground with blood coming from her bitten arm. For all he knew Jo-Cher could be dead and he felt responsible for it.

"Oh no…" Surf groaned as he started walking in circles as he held his head. He was in denial and kept saying to himself that she would be fine but…

Surf decided that worrying about Jo-Cher wasn't going to help with his situation so he pushed the thoughts out of the way for later and hurried to the steel door. He grabbed the bars and looked the farthest he could to the left and to the right. Seeing nothing besides other steel bar doors he started shaking the door, hoping he'll be able to break it down. He could hear the sound of metal being strained so he started pulling the door hard but suddenly the bars glowed blue and before Surf knew it he was being electrocuted.

**IN A NEARBY CELL**

"Hmpt… guess they caught someone else. Such a shame…" A female voice said to herself from the shadows of her own cell.

After hearing a cell door slamming closed a guard passed her cell. The tiger guard, looking the same as those cheetah agents, looked inside; making sure that the prisoner was still held captive. He looked to the corner on the right and saw a strange pair of eyes glaring at him. The left eye was a dark blue color and the one on the right was deep red color (In the guy's perspective). The guard huffed and walked away into the darkness.  
After the stranger heard another door, farther away, slam shut she crawled into the light that her small window behind her let in.

A female wolf no doubt, her fur was black as well as her long hair that reached her waist, she looked to be seventeen years old or so. She had streak highlights of blue that was barely visible from the dim light that the moon provided. Her bangs fell from behind her shoulder and covered her left eye but she didn't bother with pushing it away again. To add with eyes she has a large slash that goes down her right eye. Her tail is quite long that also had the hard to see blue highlights.

Her choice of clothing mainly consisted of black to match with her fur and hair. She wore black Calvin jeans as well as black gothic like stilletos. She had fingerless black gloves and a strapless hanging shoulder sweater that went to her thighs just like her hair. (Guessing that's also black… maybe?) You could see a white fluff of chest fur that stood out in the moonlight. (Hopefully I didn't miss anything or miss much)

She stood in the middle of the room, listening for anything in her jail. Then she heard someone trying to break down a door, pretty obvious that, whoever it was, they were trying to shake it open.

"Oh no don't do that!" She said to herself as she braced herself for what was going to happened.

There was a flash of blue coming from the left of her cell door and the sound of someone getting electrocuted. After a minute of electrocution from the new prisoner, the blue light dimmed and someone fell to the floor with a loud "Thump!"

"Ooooh I said not to do that…" The wolf put a hand on her head and shook her head in disappointment.

Her ears perked up when she heard groaning coming from where the electrocution came from.

"Tough guy if he stayed conscious even after that shock." She said to no one in particular as she put her hands on her hips.

"That wasn't such a good idea…" She heard a male voice saying to himself.

The she wolf smiled to herself and shouted.

"And you now just realized?!"

There was silence.

"And you are?" The male asked.

"Someone who has been in this freaking prison for six months!" She started having a small tantrum inside her cell.

"Ouch…"

"Yes, it hurts my sanity just a bit but I'm holding on."

She heard a couple of chuckles coming from the other cell.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled as her tantrum got worse.

"I never said it was funny!" The other yelled back.

"I heard you laughing yooou son of a-"  
"Hey hey what's going on here?" A guard came out of nowhere and stood in front of her door.

The she wolf scoffed.

"Didn't you just leave?"

"Yes but I was ordered to come back and tell Surf something." The guard said as he walked to the left (Wolf's left).

'So that's his name…' She thought

**With Surf**

Surf was standing and had his hands on the bars despite what just happened when the tiger agent came into view. Surf seemed to growl as he frowned at the tiger.

"So what do you want to say huh?"

The tiger seem to have lost all of his emotions a long time ago for he didn't have an expression to read.

"Master wanted me to let you know that soon enough, not sure exactly when, we will be digging in that little head of yours."

Surf looked even angrier than before.

"Not to mention that it's almost certain that you won't survive."

That's when Surf's ears drooped and his eyes shrank.

'Dying… AGAIN!' He thought drastically.

"You can't do this!" Surf started fighting with the bars again.

The bars glowed but Surf let go before they electrocuted him.

"We can and we will." The tiger fixed his glasses and with that he left.

"I don't want to die again…" Surf whined to himself, thinking that his "neighbor" probably heard him but he didn't care anymore.

Surf walked slowly to the window and slumped down into a sitting position under it.

**Back With The She Wolf**

The she wolf bit her lips after she heard the news of the new prisoner's and or Surf's fate.

'Twilight Marcella Wolf! You can't be worrying about other people now… you are first priority. You have a worried family to get back to.' She scolded herself in thought.

'But… he might have a family to get back to too…" She thought as she looked down.

She sighed and sat down at where she stood, lost in thought of choices.

**Surf Again**

It's been three days since he first woke up in his prison and it's been horrendous. All they would give him to eat was a small piece of bread as well as an apple and for a drink was a small cup of water. Surf guessed that they were getting him weak so that he couldn't fight when the time comes for their little "search". He always preferred to stay under that small window and just stare off into the distance. He looked out the window a while ago and found that the prison was built into the side of a cliff. Surf saw the sea that went on forever and down below was waves crashing against the cliff wall and jagged rocks meaning certain death so Surf decided that wouldn't be the best way to escape unless you could fly. During the three days he would talk to his neighbor once in a while but it would always end in an argument that the guard would have to come in and stop.

Surf was sleeping while sitting since he was so use to sitting when something hit his head.

"Hmm?" He opened one of his eyes and saw an acorn on the floor.

He picked it up and was completely confused.

'There isn't a tree around here for what seems like miles…' Then he looked up.

There, standing on the edge of the window opening, was that same bird from before this all happened.

It turned its head upside down and did a little chirp.

"How the heck did you find me?" He whispered to himself as he stood up.

The bird put its head right side up again and flapped its wings and chirped happily when Surf stood in front of it.

"Shhhh! Guards are going to hear you."

The bird seemed to understand Surf and stopped immediately as it looked at Surf curiously.

Surf crossed his arms and put them on the edge of the window. The bird flew up and landed on his head which made Surf chuckle which he hasn't done in a while.

"You've gone and dumbfound me little guy." Surf said as the bird kept hopping on his head.

The bird then flew down and landed on one of his knife like fingers, careful on not to cut itself. It started pecking at the index finger on random places.

"Noo… Don't do that…"

The bird ignored Surf's request and kept poking at different parts of the finger. Surf sighed as the bird pecked at one of the holes that seemed to let Surf "bend" the finger. The finger sparked and the bird flew off in surprise.

"Whoa…"

Surf looked at his hand and saw that all the fingers (Except thumb) sparked before they all moved up and onto the side of the part of the finger below them. They started spinning slowly but spun faster and faster by the second until they looked like blurs.

"Cooollll!" He exclaimed.

"What are you so happy about anyway?!" He heard his neighbor yell.

"You'll see in a minute!" He shouted back as he approached his steel door.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do you only ask questions or something?!" Surf grabbed a bar.

"Look who's talking!"

Surf chuckled to himself as he slowly got his new saw hand to the bar. The saw connected and effortlessly started cutting though it like a hot knife with butter. The bars didn't react by trying to electrocute Surf since cutting the bars wasn't the same as trying to push or pull the bars away thus the system didn't recognize it. In no time Surf cut through three bars, which was more than enough room to get out of his cell. He jumped out having the feeling of freedom flow through him again.

"What was that sound?" The neighbor asked.

'Oh right, gotta free her too.'

Surf went to his right which was where the voice sounded it was coming from and found his neighbor all relax with her hands behind her head and legs crossed as she was lying against the wall. The bird followed him out and flew next to his head as he watched the wolf get ready to yell again.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?!" She failed to notice Surf in front of her cell door.

"You sure like to yell a lot don't you?"

Twilight looked and saw Surf standing right there in front of the bar door. He was rubbing inside his ear with his pinky from her yelling.

"Well aren't you a tall one?"

"Well aren't you a short one?" Surf said while he stopped rubbing his ear.

Twilight frowned at that.

"Shuddap…" She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Surf snickered and grabbed the top of the bars of her door.

"Well, I'm not for one to argue all day with the chance of getting caught soooo…"

He put his mechanical hand up, which was still acting like a buzz saw, and started cutting through the bars again. She watched in awe as five of the bars that kept her contained in this horrid cell were just cut off as if it was nothing.

After Surf finished and all the bars fell to the floor with a clank sound with every bounce, Surf made his fingers return to normal and that small bird, that helped him find that new ability, landed on his shoulder and shook itself into a small puff ball again.

Twilight immediately jumped out and ran the direction Surf came from.

"Hey! where're you going?!" Surf called.

"To get something very important of mine!" She called back as she disappeared into the darkness.

Surf looked at his bird companion who was still a puff ball and shrugged.

Surf turned around to face a gun at his fore head. The tiger guard that checked on him and the wolf regularly growled and bared his teeth at Surf. Surf chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"And what makes you think I won't?" The tiger pushed the pistol harder against his fore head.

"You shoot and you will lose all the data that you guys have been looking for." Surf countered.

The tiger stopped baring his teeth and put the pistol down.

"Ha knew it!" Surf gloated but the tiger then used a roundhouse kick on him and Surf ended up slamming into the concrete wall. The bird took to the sky and to the safety of the ceiling once again.

"Ooooh that hurts…" Surf said as he slid down the wall with crossed eyes.

The tiger approached but turned his head suddenly and did the limbo as a scythe came little above his head and lodge itself into a wall with bits of the wall flying off. The person who almost sliced the tiger's head of was Twilight! She pulled on the handle and managed to get her scythe out of the wall with a cloud of concrete dust. The tiger used this as an advantage and ran through the dust to charge Twilight but she expected this. Twilight jumped up right as the tiger burst out of the cloud and dived at him with her scythe ready to bear down on him.

The tiger jumped to his right and the scythe once again got itself lodged into concrete for the second time.

Surf was being veerrryyy useful during the fight as he got up with a big headache.

"Surf, run now!" Twilight shouted.

"Why?" Surf asked slurred like.

"Just do it!" She growled.

And with that, Surf started running away from the fight and to the direction the guard usually went to leave the dungeon.

When Surf was out of Twilight's sight and out of hearing range she glared at her opponent. Just in time as well because the tiger was right about to sky uppercut her but she limbo-ed and kicked his stomach… HARD! The tiger fell to the floor and held his belly as he coughed up blood.

"I've had enough of this!"

All of a sudden, she yelled something as she glowed and a dark orb consumed her, the tiger, and anything within a twenty five feet radius.

Surf was still running when he felt a strong wind come from behind him, he stopped and looked behind himself to see a sort of dark wall coming toward him.

He shrieked and started running again but the wall soon stopped after what seemed like a couple seconds of "chasing" Surf and disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

Surf slowly walked to the dissipating smoke and saw that concrete on the walls, floor, and ceiling looked scarred with burns that would have came from an explosion. He walked through the corridor feeling the heat from the floor in his shoes (You could say shoes or shoe since one is robotic and everything) as if it was in an explosion but what Surf saw wasn't any kind explosion he has ever seen before. He continued walking but heard someone whistling and the sound of keys jangling. Out of the darkness came walking Twilight with her scythe in her right hand (Her right) and keys going in circles in her other.

"Whoa what did you do?" Surf asked.

"I made sure that the tiger wouldn't mess with us anymore." She said with such certainty.

"Well what did you do with him?" The curious Surf asked.

"Let's just say that I wiped him clean from existence." She had a sly smile on her face as she caught the keys.

"Oh and by the way I got this for you." She threw the gun that the tiger possessed at Surf. Surf did hot potato with the gun for a minute before catching it in mid air.

"But I don't really need a gun when I have th-"Surf tried to get his machine gun out but his arm ended up sparking when tried. He tried even harder to get it out but it only made the sparking worse and he ended up hurting himself.

"Yowch!" Surf cried out as some of the hot sparks burned a bit of his face.

"Yeaaahh I had a feeling that they did something like that. They probably did something to your arm so you couldn't take anything out like that. Like a blocker of sorts!" She explained as she continued walking.

Surf frowned that he couldn't take any of his weapons out at the moment but at least he did have a gun that he had no idea how to use.

Surf fiddled with the gun as the two walked up to a steel door with a small key hole.  
Twilight got the keys out that she had in her hand and one by one tried to open the door with each key until it was the right key. When she finally found the right key out of the dozens that were on the ring, the blue bird came out of nowhere and landed on Surf's shoulder when he was still inspecting the pistol.

"Oh hey! Where did you go during the fight?"

The bird responded with a happy tweet and with the shaking of turning itself into a puff ball again.

"You really are going crazy if you're talking to animals now." Twilight said as she opened the door that screeched loudly.

"It really needs oil…" Surf mumbled to himself.

"Come on let's go!" Twilight ran through the door with her trusty scythe in hand and Surf followed with his gun in his hands even though he still doesn't have a clue on how to use it.

Off they went to find a way out of this dastardly facility of horrors.

* * *

**So yeah I got someone new into the story and no I do not own this character. That honor goes to Twilightthewolf.**

**Hope I didn't do anything wrong with her D:**

**and btw Twilight- we coooooolll**

**Please review! Don't be shhhyyy :D**

**(Btw-again- I won't be planning to add any other OCs of other ppl)**


	16. First Blood

**ERMERGERD So sorry that I'm 2 hours late but... Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year everybody! Hope everything's been well and I bet you're all happy with your presents. (As like I)**

**Anyway yeah sorry for being a couple hours late but I had to go to a little family reunion which didn't allow me enough time to finish ON TIME.**

**Now enough of me, let's get to the details of the story.**

**SOO! I must give a little warning that the chapter is a little, how would say, dark. SOOOOO There's quite bit more blood than usually said... okay a lot more blood then usually said so yes someone officially dies a gruesome death. (Not any major characters so don't worry)**

**Reason for said blood shed is that... I couldn't really find any way around it but trust me when I say this, it was HARD to write said part DX **

**It was SO hard that I had to get helpsies from a friend! (You know who you are)**

***Whispers* He's more of a dark writer when it comes to stories. (AND DON'T FIGHT WITH ME ON THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!)**

**ANYWAY! For those who don't want to really read that bad part I'll give a little warning.**

**Now backs to the regular stuffs!**

**Characters (Except for Jo-Cher and Twilight) are mines!**

**Enjoys! (I've beens putting s-es at the ends of words lately XP)**

* * *

"Great… I can't see!" Twilight exclaimed as she squinted her eyes.

They rushed into the corridor that was behind the door but ended up getting surrounded with darkness.

"Well that's a shame." Surf replied to her situation. The blue bird on his shoulder didn't do much of anything besides chirping randomly.

Twilight felt a gentle wind fly past her meaning that Surf went ahead.

"And where do you think you're doing?" She whispered, trying to keep quiet in fear that other guards were nearby.

"Finding the way out with my night vision." Surf put emphasis on the words "night vision".

Twilight growled in her throat from his gloat.

Surf laughed at her annoyance and trek his way through the darkness with Twilight blindly following.

In Surf's slimy vision he saw another, bigger, metal door which he stopped and looked up at. Twilight didn't see him stop and ended up walking into the door.

"Give a gal a warning next time, will ya?!" Twilight demanded as she rubbed her nose.

"Well excuuuuuussse me, princess!"

"What did I hit anyway?" She got up and patted the door she bumped into.

"A metal door…" Surf said plainly.

"Thought it felt metal-y." She mumbled to herself.

Surf rolled his eyes and looked to his right to see a number pad.

"AWW! I hate having to figure out passwords…" Surf complained as he looked down angrily at the numbers. The blue bird randomly chirped again.

"Well maybe we don't have to!"

"And how do you suppose we open the door then?" Surf raised a brow.

…

"Where's that little number pad?"

Surf pulled on her scythe and got her in front of the pad. She felt around on the wall until she touched the buttons on the pad; she then walked back a bit.

Surf had no idea on what she was planning to do, that was until she threw her scythe into the air and slammed the blade onto the number pad, ripping it from the wall. Sparks flew from disconnected wires as there was a couple of beeping sounds before the big metal door slowly slid open.

The she wolf finally could see as some light lit the area.

"Next best thing when you don't know the password." She stated as she swirled her scythe around.

Surf only gave her a face of worry as he turned off his night vision. They both went to the door and peeped to the sides to see if there were any guards.

The hallway was of an octagon shape and was quite dark despite the huge lights on the ceiling. The hallway's paint on the walls and ceiling were chipping off and revealed the old, water damaged wood that was behind it all. Water dripped from the ceiling and water puddles were scattered all over the place.

"Wow… I don't know how the people handle the conditions here." Surf had a disgusted look on his face as he watched water drops fall. Suddenly the blue bird fluttered off of Surf's shoulder and flew off to the right of the eerie corridor.

"Come back blue bird!" Surf chased after it hopelessly as it disappeared.

Twilight completely ignored the fact that the blue bird flew away and mumbled to herself.

"What a dump…" Twilight hopped into the hallway and checked to the left and right one more time before randomly headed left.

"What are you doing?!" Surf whispered as he silently chased after her.

"Trying to find a way out… what else?" Twilight answered.

"So you're going to walk aimlessly with a chance of being spotted by guards and you expect to find a way out?"

…

"Yes." She replied.

Surf face palmed at her logic.

Surf couldn't really do anything to change her mind and he preferred not to go alone due to the fact that most of his mechanics are disabled momentarily, so he followed despite the fact that he wanted to go find his bird friend.

They walked for a while in the dark corridor, Surf slipped in a few puddles of water of which Twilight avoided all together. Twilight didn't laugh when he did since she was in a completely serious mode and was cautious of her surroundings. She heard a clank sound coming from a lead off corridor that was coming up from the left. She almost threw her scythe into the darkness of the other hallway but decided it was best not to do so.

"Maybe it was a rat. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Surf suggested as he looked around in disgust again.

"You can never be too careful… why don't you stay here, just in case." Surf was about to argue with her on that but she didn't let him have enough time to say much of anything as she ran into the darkness.

Surf frowned and only watched as to where she disappeared, not aware that someone was coming up from behind…

Surf gagged as suddenly someone locked him in a choke hold, quickly making it impossible to breathe.

**Gets a littles bloody heres o-o**

* * *

Surf panicked and started clawing at the arm of his attacker. He felt a warm liquid coming down his shoulder before the attacker let him go in a roar. Out of instinct, Surf lashed out at his attacker with his knife fingers without mercy. Without even realizing it, he shredded the attacker's throat instantly and quickly. Surf stopped as soon as he felt more warm liquid splattering onto himself and looked since he had his eyes closed this whole time.

It was a cheetah agent. He had his hands around his neck but between the small crevices of his fingers blood squirted out and blood water fall-ed out of his mouth. His glasses were knocked off from Surf's flailing which allowed the stunned porcupine to see the shock in the cheetah's eyes. He fell to his knees after a short moment and gurgled before he slumped to the ground to never move again.

Surf watched in horror of what he had just done, he looked at his mechanical with wide eyes as blood of the cheetah dripped off in the same tempo of the dripping water of the hallway.

* * *

**Nu mores :D**

Twilight came back in a rush, after hearing the commotion, but stopped once she saw Surf still watching his hand. She looked down at his feet and saw the corpse of a cheetah.

She walked up to Surf, who was still in shock of what he did, slowly.

"Are you okay, Surf?" She asked worryingly.

His eye twitched.

She was getting increasingly worried and looked down at the cheetah again. The blood puddle around the body was getting close to them and grew larger by the second.

"Surf?..." She poked his shoulder.

"I KILLED HIM!" Twilight jumped a couple feet back from his outburst.

"I killed him…" Surf repeated except this time he started crying.

"But wasn't he killing you?"

"I don't care if he was choking me to death! I don't believe in this kind of stuff dang it!" He wailed.

Twilight became annoyed from his crying so she walked up to him again and slapped him with a big SMACK sound. She grabbed his shoulders after doing so.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! You did what you had to do to LIVE!" She yelled at him.

Surf coward and flattened his ears as he had puppy eyes. (Pwuppy eyes :D)

"But…"

"No, butts are for sitting! Now stop your crying and be a MAN!" She shoved him and made him fall on his butt.  
He looked up to her with bigger puppy eyes as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"He could've had a family though…" He eyed the cheetah's body.

"But don't you have a family to get to?" She countered.

…

Surf thought back to when his mother was hysteric and cried her eyes out. He couldn't imagine how depressed she could become if he died again.

"Yes…" He answered quietly.

"Now what's first priority, your family or his?" She pointed to the deceased cheetah.

Surf jumped up with a determined face.

"Mine."

"Then let's get out of here!" She put her scythe in the air and started running in the original direction before all this happened.

Surf suddenly became a Viking and "HUZZAH"ed as he ran off following with new determination to return to his family.

Twilight and Surf kept a running pace for quite some time until Twilight came up to another door. This one was also metal and smaller than the second door but had thick metal bars to reinforce it.

"Seems like we're going to have to find another way aro- CRAP!" Twilight threw herself to her left as Surf came charging through with a battle cry. Twilight heard the sound of something slamming against metal but then there was the sound of metal strained and ripped. She slowly got herself up and looked to where the door WAS. There was now a huge hole in the wall with metal and the bars spiked to the opposite of where Surf charged through and speaking of him, he was nowhere in sight.

"Surf?! Surf, where are you?!" She whisper yelled as she carefully got through the sharp metal.

There was no answer.

The area she arrived in was much nicer in condition as well as brighter. It was still the octagon shape but the paint was of a light blue on the upper half of the octagon shape and white on the bottom half.

'I guess that yelling really got to him…' She thought to herself as she was careful of the lead of hallways.

After passing about four lead offs, she was coming up to another when tiger and cheetah agents were thrown and ended up crashing against the wall. Shooting started taking place but she only heard the sound of roars from big cats in pain. Once she was sure that the agents piled against the wall were officially knocked out cold, she peeped through the side of the wall to see what could ever be causing this much mayhem.

Her eyes widened seeing Surf circled by agents shooting at him but no good came from that as Surf deflected them with long versions of his quills. The agent numbers depleted quickly but as soon as only five tigers were left from about thirty cheetah and tigers, they decided it was best to stop shooting.

Surf got into a stance that let him be ready to slice anything that got near. The two tigers that were behind thought that they had the upper hand for they THOUGHT that they were in a blind spot however, they were wrong as Surf was well aware of them. They charged the one on the left planned to sucker punch him as the one on the right planned to jab him in the stomach. Surf eyed them on the last second and twirled around with his Katana like quills, cutting the cheek of the sucker punch agent and kicked him in the jaw; no doubt breaking it in the process.

Once the agent was kicked out of the way, Surf jumped away from the jabber and threw one of his quills. The tiger tried to dodge it but the quill caught his suit and stuck him to the wall like a painting. Surf threw his other quill on the other side of the suit to ensure that he was no longer a problem.

The other three decided to take action and jumped up in the air as they took their guns out again, thinking it was safe to shoot again. They started shooting but missed as Surf ran around the bullets and started sliding as he took his own gun out. Suddenly in knowledge of using a gun he shot the three out of the air. They landed with deafening thuds followed by moans of pain.

"Ha! Nice try!" Surf blew at the tip of his gun and put it away.  
"Didn't think you had it in ya since you cried like a baby earlier." Twilight came out from hiding.

"Eh, people change." Surf shrugged as he looked over his shoulder.

"Well you sure did change drastically…"

Surf didn't have anything to say after that but had something land on his head. He looked up to see the blue bird was looking down at him.

"And where the heck have you been?" Surf put his finger up for the bird to perch on. It hopped on happily with lots of tweets.

"You never seem to be "sad", how so?" Surf said not expecting to hear an answer.

"Sometimes things never get answered, Surf." Surf was immediately in shock from the voice he just heard.

Twilight heard the voice too but managed to see the expression on Surf's face. She didn't understand why he seemed so stunned.

They both turned around to a hedgehog sitting on the piled up agents against the wall. The hedgehog was twirling a butterfly knife around her fingers swiftly and carefully. Said hedgehog had a creepy smile that went ear to ear on her face.

* * *

**I'd rather not have a whole 'nother section on the bad part so I'll skip my rambling on that.**

**Anyway so I bet you all know who the hedgehog is since I kind of made it obvious XP (When I tried not to DX)**

**Seems like Surf got new determination to get back to his family which is GREAT! On the contrast it isn't so great for the people who will get in the ways.**

**And what's with that bird? Is there really a purpose for it? or is it some random thing that I just RANDOMLY put into the story... meh you'll find out soons enough. :P**

**Hoped yous enjoys! Cya laterrs**


	17. Suspicions

**Heys everybodys (Starting with the s again *face palm*) Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual DX**

**I don't reallys have anythings to annouunncccee so I'll go to the basics**

**Characters (Except for Twilight and Jo-Cher) are mine**

**Enjoys**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Twilight got herself into a fighting stance with her scythe in the direction of the hedgehog.

The hedgehog giggled to herself as she flipped her butterfly knife closed and jumped off from the unconscious people pile. She put the knife up her sleeve for future uses.

"Aww, what with all the hostility?" She walked up to Twilight and stopped in front of the scythe.  
Twilight growled as the hedgehog took a look at her scythe. She suddenly wacked the scythe away from herself, of which didn't make Twilight too happy.

"Don't touch that!" She started hugging her scythe.

The hedgehog only giggled again.

From behind Twilight, she could hear someone stammering. She turned around to see Surf pointing at the hedgehog with wide eyes. He continued stammering like an idiot as the hedgehog swept past the she wolf and walked up to Surf who continued.

When it seemed that Surf wasn't going to stop the hedgehog slapped him and left a red hand print on his left cheek.

Twilight went "Ouch…" with the blue bird, which retreated away and flew next to her head, chirping as if it was saying "Ouch" too.

"JO-CHER!" He yelled, completely oblivious of the pain from the smack.

"The one and only!" She smirked.

"But… but… HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Things, stuff, pandas." She answered nonchalantly.

"I never thought I'd miss not getting a straight answer from you." Surf chuckled.

"I only give straight answers to straight people!"

"Oh really? Wait… HEY!"

Jo-Cher started laughing as Surf just looked at her with steam coming from his head. Twilight was looking at two, completely lost.

"So you two know each other?" She looked to Jo-Cher and to Surf then back to Jo-Cher.

"Thought it was pretty obvious." Jo-Cher said sassily.

Twilight glared.

"I was just making sure!" She rested her scythe on her shoulder and the blue bird perched on it.

"Riiiggghhhttt." Jo-Cher pretended to believe.

Twilight scoffed as Surf was pondering something.

"But seriously, how did you survive the poison?" Surf hoped she would give a straight answer.

"I told you already, things, stuff, and pandas!"

"Okay, are we going to get out of here or not?" Twilight interrupted.

"Maybe we will." Jo-Cher answered as she looked at her "nails".

Twilight didn't like this Jo-Cher gal but realized something.

"How did you get in here?"

"Exsqueeze me?" She looked up.

"How did you get into the facility and not get caught?" Twilight elaborated.

Jo-Cher was silent for a minute.

"My cloaking device can be useful when it comes to being sneaky." She started dancing around with her humming being her music.

Twilight eyed her suspiciously despite her happy mood.

As Jo-Cher hopped around Twilight walked up to Surf.

"I don't trust this girl."

Surf gave her a weird look.

"And what's your reason to not trust?" He questioned as he crossed his arms.

"She's just soo… optimistic. It's unnatural!" She saw Jo-Cher from the corner of her vision do a twirl in mid air as she continued humming.

"She's always like this though." He stated.

"But as if she has a cloaking device." She gave a look at the dancing hedgehog.

"Oh she does! I've seen her use it many time… for my pain…" Surf had flashbacks of the start of The Fight of Discovery to the apple incident. He shuddered.

"But still, there's something off about her… as if she's hiding something… something bad."

"Well I trust her completely." Surf said as he had his hands behind his back.

"And what's your reason to trust." Twilight countered.

"She tried to save me before I was taken. She ended up getting bitten by that cobra though and I thought she died! But lookie, she's right there." He gestured to Jo-Cher who stopped her dancing and was playing with her knife now.

"And she won't TELL ME HOW SHE LIVED!" He yelled directly at her.

She looked up with innocent eyes which quickly turned to eyes of insanity.

"Haven't you heard the saying? Curiosity killed the cat." Jo-Cher started sneaking up to Surf.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not a cat." Surf smirked.

She stopped a stood straight.

"You're getting better, Surf." She swept up to him and patted his head as if he was a dog.

However, as he swiped the hand away he noticed something peculiar.

"What-is-that."

Jo-Cher was quite confused.

"What is what?"

**"THAT, ON YOUR FACE!" Surf started freaking out and grabbed his ears.**

**Jo-Cher's face was completely green and showed a frown.**

**"…. THIS IS MY FACE!" She yelled at him.**

…

"Ooooooohhh…" Surf felt stupid.

Jo-Cher glared and crossed her arms as she turned a bit away, still glaring at Surf.

"That was stupid even for you Surf." She scoffed.

**"Well sooowrrryyyy! I've never really seen your face because of that make-up you always wear!" Surf snapped.**

"Excuses, excuses!" Jo-Cher snapped back.

They turned their backs on each other and huffed.

Twilight just looked at the two thinking them of an elderly couple when she heard the sound of an intercom turning on. All of them had their ears perk up to hear the voice of a familiar enemy.

"I mussst congratulate all of you on finding a way to get into the main sssector of our facssility."

Surf and Jo-Cher frowned and Twilight growled. Even the bird seemed to be mad at the voice by the way it did multiple chirps in a low voice.

"Now don't be ssso hossstile, after all the hossspitality I've given."

"HOSPITALITY?!" Surf exclaimed.

"That's some crappy hospitality then." Twilight stated.

They heard the cobra snickering to himself.

"Ahh, but that wass the bessst hosspitality I could have given to prisonersss." The cobra added.

Surf "Hmpt"ed and Jo-Cher glared at the ceiling.

"Since you're on the intercom talking to us, I'm guessing you know where we are." Twilight looked around to see if she could see any cameras.

"Ah yesss, I ssee you ssstanding in the little corridor with my men sscatered around, completely ussselesss." He reassured in a stern voice near the end.

That one agent who was stuck to the wall looked sad from his boss's comment.

Jo-Cher noticed the agent and figured something.

"How come those quills haven't exploded yet?"

"Oh, I was hoping for it not to when I threw it and I guess it… didn't." Surf rubbed the back of his head with a confused face.

Suddenly the main hallway that they all came in from was cut off by a sort of clear blue force field.

"HEY!" Surf ran up to the blue wall and looked up, down, and all around it. He frowned and readied himself to punch it.

"Surf, don't!" Jo-Cher caught his hand before he punched the wall.  
"Why?"

Jo-Cher didn't say anything but went into her sleeve and pulled out a pebble. She tossed it at the wall and on contact the pebble incinerated into a white dust.

"Jeeezzz that would have looked ugly." Surf said as he backed away from the wall.

After giving the wall one more look, Surf walked a little way off to see if there was anything to shut down the force field.

Twilight became even more suspicious with Jo-Cher.

"And how exactly did you know that would happen." She walked up to her.

"Dude, I work for an organization that's against this one. Of course there's going to be some fighting between them. And in some of those wars, there was that." She gestured to the blue, water like wall.

Twilight looked at her for another minute.

"I got my eye on you." She warned.

"And I got my eye on yooou!" Jo-Cher went all happy again and poked the top of Twilight's head.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at Jo-Cher but Jo-Cher wasn't fazed from the yelling.

She only skipped off to Surf's side with Twilight rubbing the top of her head. She still had her scythe on her shoulder with the blue bird perched atop. She looked at the bird and the bird looked at her with a cocked head.

"Do you trust her?" She asked the bird.

The bird did a small shrill and flew off to the direction the other two went, leaving Twilight by herself.

…

"Now it's me talking to animals." Twilight face palmed and slumped over to where everyone gathered.

* * *

**That darn cobra is such a snake *Awesome/epic face***

**I won't be really saying how Jo-Cher survived the poison since I'm going to let you, the readers, guess.**

**The bolded part of the story was a hint to how she did LIVVVEEDD and I won't be announcing how she really did til later on.**

**Good luck with your guesses =P**

**(And no it wasn't really pandas XP)**

**Byeess**


	18. Confessions

**Heeys (THE S) **

**Sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter up but I finally did it!  
Kind of kept losing my train of thought throughout the chapter XP  
Anyway, just saying, the ending has a lot of DRAAMMMAAAA!  
XP**

**And since I have nothing more to say I'll go to the basics at 2:00 in the morning WHOO! :D**

**Characters (Except for Jo-Cher and Twilight) are mines**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

After Surf couldn't find anything to shut the force field down, he thought that they should just walk down the part of the hallway that wasn't block off.

Twilight hasn't talked ever since they took off but has kept a close eye on Jo-Cher without her knowing. Jo-Cher on the other hand stayed close to Surf who was in a serious mood. Little blue bird flew above everyone in the mean time.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Twilight finally spoke.

"No." Surf answered.

"But you didn't either when you were in the lead earlier." Surf said before she could say a word.

Twilight was beat in that statement since it was a hundred percent true.

They made a turn.

"Hey a lead off hallway!" Surf exclaimed.

True, there was a different hallway coming up as like when Twilight found Surf fighting all those agents. Surf started rushing over to the lead off when Jo-Cher gave a warning.

"He's going to block it off." Surf gave her a look as he continued walking.

"And what makes you so sure?" He looked forward again just in time to stop himself from walking right into a force field that suddenly appeared.

"The heck?!"  
"I told you." She came up to him.

"Well it sure seems like he wants us to go somewhere." Twilight said as she stayed well away from the force field.

"That's a possibility." Surf continued walking down the same pathway as like a few moments ago.

However, something now stood in their path, or more like someone stood in their path.

"Treador?" Surf was completely surprised.

Yes, the old foe of Surf was now standing in the hallway, glaring at them.

"Oh Treador!" Jo-Cher exclaimed in happiness.

"You shut your mouth." He then glared at her.

Jo-Cher wasn't expecting Treador to say such a thing.

"I thought you two were sort of friends."Surf looked weirdly at Treador then to Jo-Cher.

"We were… that was until I found out some very interesting information about her." Treador growled in his throat.

"Apparently I wasted my time…" He added.

"What ever do you mean by that?" Jo-Cher went all innocent.

"You know very well what I mean by that." He grabbed a rocket launcher that was strapped to his back and pointed it at Jo-Cher.

"Whoa hey now, didn't I destroy that?" Surf got worried.

"You did, but there is such a thing as fixing things." He then pointed it at Surf.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I know we weren't really pals a while back but come on!" Surf started panicking.

"And what makes you think it's cool to randomly blow up people with that rocket launcher of yours?" Twilight stepped up with scythe ready.

Treador raised a brow.

"And you are?"

"Not important, what's important is what did the snake tell you to do with us?"

"Are you talking about that cobra?" He looked to the ceiling, expecting to hear the cobra have a say in this.

"Wait you work for him, Treador?!" Surf exclaimed.

"No, unlike a certain hedgehog." He eyed Jo-Cher.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher who looked down.

"Jo-Cher doesn't work for that snake." He denied the possibility.

"That's not what the evidence says." Treador countered.

"What evidence?!"

Treador didn't say anything but had his ears move around as if he was listening for something.

"Something's coming." Treador started growling.

Surf tried to listen for something but didn't hear a thing.

"I don't hear anything." He was, like always, confused.

Treador didn't respond as he was eyeing his surroundings.

Suddenly the ground shook at a steady pace, as if something big was making it way to the group.

Surf, Jo-Cher, and Twilight turned around and looked worriedly at the corner they passed earlier.

The shaking grew louder and stronger with every time it occurred. Surf's gut told him to run for it but he stood his ground with a serious expression.

They heard a low growl just around the corner which caused Twilight to sort of start challenge it by stepping forward with scythe in hand. The growl got louder as the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex came from the corner and looked at the group with completely red eyes. It didn't look too happy…

"Oooohhh snaaappp…"Surf's eyes widened as the T-Rex came up and loomed over them. It did another low growl as it put its head down in front of Surf and snorted at him.

"Have fun with my favorite pet!" They heard the cobra call out from the intercom.

'Screw you…' Surf thought with hatred.

He was brought out from his thoughts when the T-Rex snorted at him again. It then put its head back up to its own level and did a deeper, more threatening growl.

Everyone started backing up, included Treador.

"Ever so slowly… backing up…" Surf whispered to himself.

The T-Rex suddenly roared and ran at them.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Surf and company started running for their lives with the reptile chasing after them. While the T-Rex ran at them, slowly losing distance between it and its targets, it roared in rage.

"I thought T-Rexes were extinct!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran.

"They are!" Jo-Cher yelled back in response.

"Then what the heck is that?!" She gestured at the T-Rex who roared at them again.

"THAT'S NOT AN OFFICIAL T-REX!"

"What do you mean a not official T-Rex?! It's T-Rex, what's the difference between an official one and a not official?!" Twilight questioned her logic.

Jo-Cher was too busy dodging the chomps that the T-Rex gave. She ran fast and out of its reach which made it to turn to Surf who wasn't too far from its gaping mouth.

"HEY!" Surf shouted as his tail was, once again, cut/bitten off.

"I just had that re-grow!" He yelled as he rushed off, leaving the T-Rex in the dust.

It spit the fur from the tail out and roared again in frustration that its prey got away. Everyone was coming up to a turn which they were glad of.

They planned to trump the Rex by doing a sharp turn and make it either slip or crash into the wall.

However, the plan was thrown out the window as another one of those blasted force fields came up and block their path at the turn. Treador gasped and slid to a stop right before he made contact with the road block. He sighed in relief but had everyone crash into him from behind and thus almost causing him to be pushing through the force field, almost. He was a hair away from having his nose burn off when he shoved everyone away from the blockage and getting himself some distance between it as well.

"Way to almost kill me everyone!" He spat.

"Well soorryy! We were running for our lives from that T-Rex!" Surf stated as he got Jo-Cher off of him.

Surf stood up and dusted himself off but remembered… the T-Rex. He gasped and looked at where they just came from to see the T-Rex finished running and now walked up to them, it loomed over Surf and company again with the intensions to have a good meal. It roared as it went to snap at Surf.

"RUN!" Everyone got up (Who were down that is) and started running away from the Rex's mouth. The Rex snapped at Twilight who was running past its leg but bit down on air. Twilight didn't like the fact that it went after her so she took her scythe and slammed it down on one of its toes. The Rex's glowing red eyes widened and then it roared from the sudden pain, Twilight removed the scythe from the now injured toe before the T-Rex took a step forward.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?!" Twilight laughed as she ran the opposite direction of the T-Rex.

The Rex turned back around, baring its teeth, and ran at Twilight. Twilight stopped and faced the T-Rex as it continued running at her. The Rex had its head sideways with its mouth wide open as it came, Twilight continued standing her ground with the group yelling at her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Surf yelled at her from the corner behind the Rex.

"You idiot, move it!" Treador yelled from not too far away behind her.

"you're gonna diiie!" Jo-Cher shouted next to Treador.

Twilight ignored them and as the T-Rex was going to clamp its mouth shut on her, she jumped. Her tail barely made it as she made the jump; she landed on its lip but jumped again when the T-Rex turned its head right side up. She then landed on its snout and taunted it with the moose antlers or the classic sticking your tongue out. Even though the reptile didn't have any pupils you could just tell that it was glaring at her.

It started swinging its head around in attempt to shake Twilight off from its snout. Despite the violent shaking and swinging, Twilight held on for dear life. The Rex stopped after a few minutes of vigorous shaking and turned to the direction of a wall. Twilight knew what this meant but waited for the perfect moment. It put his head back and before it slammed its head against the wall, Twilight jumped off. The T-Rex was left to be seeing stars after it left an imprint of its face in the wall. Surf joined the group as everyone stifled a chuckle due to the swaying, dizzy Rex.

It shook its head looked at the group with it eyes glowing even more intensely then before.

"Oooh he doesn't look too happy." Surf said as he did a sweat drop.

It charged at them with an unwelcoming, roaring mouth. Surf was so scared that he forgot to move out of the way unlike everyone else. At the last second he came back to reality and started running to get out of the way but didn't quite make it.

The T-Rex caught his artificial foot and started swinging him around mercilessly.

"WHOOOAAAAAA OH GAWD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Surf yelled as he suddenly became a ragdoll.

"Help is on the way, Surf!" Twilight and Jo-Cher shouted as they jumped at the T-Rex.  
Twilight slashed its left leg, above of where the ankle would be (With scythe of course XP) and Jo-Cher stabbed the side of its right leg with her butterfly knife.

However, the Rex ignored the pain and kept playing with its food while Surf yelled out in fear. The Rex slammed its sides into the walls to get rid of its pest which it succeeded in doing so since Jo-Cher and Twilight retreated and avoided getting crushed.  
Surf continued yelling out, now from pain. The Rex did one more violent swing and Surf wall thrown quite a distance. He bounced off the wall and fell to the ground with wall pieces following. Jo-Cher ran to him with a gasp.

"Ooooh that hurt on so many levels…" Surf lied on his back with his eyes swirling around.

Jo-Cher came up to him and went on her knees.

"Oh Surf, you better be freaking okay!" She seemed serious yet worried.

"Daaww someone cares about me." Surf still had somewhat like a lazy eye.

Jo-Cher did a cat smile (This face =3) and looked down at his legs. She immediately lost her smile.

"What's wrong?" Surf tried to get his eye back to normal.

"Well…" Jo-Cher was trying to find the words.

"What?!" Surf pushed himself a bit up with his elbows to see what was wrong.

He looked at his legs… or leg!

"Oh gawd D:" Surf saw that the left side of his pants was flat, indicating that he was now a one legged freak.

"Oh Jo-Cher my leg!" He grabbed Jo-Cher's arm (With real hand) and started shaking it around as he lay back down.

He covered his eyes with his mechanical arm and started crying.

Jo-Cher did a sigh puff and then felt the rumbling of the T-Rex coming.

She put her arms around Surf's chest and jumped not too far away due to the extra cargo but far enough so that they were able to avoid the rampaging dinosaur.

Jo-Cher still hugged Surf after the jump; Surf on the other hand was completely dazed from the sudden movement.

"Oh gosh…" Surf let his head fall.

The T-Rex slowed down and turned towards to the two.

'Oh no…' Jo-Cher was, for once, scared out of her mind as the T-Rex came over to them.

However, the T-Rex wasn't able to reach them as a rocket exploded in its face. Treador shot another rocket into its face before it could cry out in pain. The rocket exploded in a burst of fire, followed by sand…

Jo-Cher shook her head to remove the sand that landed on her head and Surf didn't bother to do anything to remove his sand. The Rex did a small retreat, half roaring, half growling due to the assault.

"Why is there sand everywhere?" Surf asked as he wiped the sand off from his head.

"Like I said, that's not an official T-Rex." Jo-Cher responded.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Twilight jumped up to her in rage with her logic.

Jo-Cher gave her a serious face and pointed at the T-Rex. The Rex roared and turned around letting the group see the damage Treador had done.  
Half of its face was gone but instead of the expected blood and bones it was just sand pouring onto the floor.

"What the?..." Surf couldn't process what he was seeing since it basically didn't compute.

The T-Rex took a step forward, growling and drooled with the side of its face that wasn't missing. It did a short roar into the air and as if it commanded it, the sand all over the floor rose into the air. Everyone, except Jo-Cher, watched in awe as the sand flew over to the dinosaur and started covering its "wound", soon enough the sand bundled together into the hole in its face and reformed the face as if the damage never happened.

"Okay I know this situation isn't really in our favor but I have to say, that's awesome." Surf randomly said with a cat smile. (=3)

"That explains why there wasn't any blood on my scythe when I stabbed and slashed him." Twilight said as she looked at her scythe worriedly.

"Move it!" Treador suddenly yelled.

Twilight grabbed Jo-Cher's arm, who was still hugging Surf, and pulled her out of the way of the charging dinosaur. The T-Rex kept going and crashed into the wall, which left it dazed and let the group have some time.

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" Surf asked after Twilight saved them.

"Why don't you ask the traitor?" Treador suggested.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Jo-Cher doesn't work for that snake!" Surf once again denied the possibility.

"Well do you have an idea, Jo-Cher?" Twilight tapped her foot.

"I do… but **** he's going to rage at me…" Jo-Cher whispered the second part of the sentence.

"What was that about raging?" Surf managed to hear the fact that she whispered.

"Oh nothing." Jo-Cher calmly but quickly said.

"So what's the idea?" Twilight stressed.

"We have to remove the collar." Jo-Cher plainly said.

"The collar, what collar?" Surf looked at the woozy T-Rex and noticed a sort of huge dog collar around its neck.

"How did I not see that before?" Surf asked himself.

"We all missed it, Surf." Twilight face palmed.

"And how do you propose that we remove the collar." Treador was being emo.

"By breaking it, taking it off, blocking the signal, I don't know!" Jo-Cher exclaimed.

Treador sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and Twilight just giggled at his reaction to the answer.

"Well why don't you do it if you have ideas then." Treador asked.

"Because Surf is completely defenseless now that he can't walk so he needs protection." Jo-Cher hugged Surf with more squeezyness.

Surf became crossed eyed from the hug.

Treador groaned and rolled his eyes while Twilight was uncertain about Jo-Cher.  
"Let's just get the collar off already." Treador made way to the still woozy reptile with Twilight following.

Rexy shook its head and growled as it finally lost his woozyness. Treador and Twilight stood in front of it with determined faces. It, of course, roared at them but as it did so they ran around the head and they grabbed onto the collar. The Rex became aware of what they were trying to do and started swinging around again to get them off, but to no avail.

Treador and Twilight started pulling on the collar in hopes of ripping it off, but alas the collar was too tough. Treador was eventually thrown off from the shaking but Twilight hung on.  
"You're going to have to try harder than that, big boy!" She taunted the reptile.

It didn't take to kindly to it and instead of shaking; it started trying to bite at her. Twilight crawled to the back of its neck and avoided the razor sharp teeth, but then thought.

'Wait a minute…'

She had a light bulb moment.

She crawled back down, close to the teeth.

"Come on, you overgrown lizard!" She continued taunting.

It snorted and bit at her again, but missed as she hopped up.

"Na nana na na naaaa"

The dinosaur was going in circles in attempt at getting her as like a dog chasing its tail.

"This isn't going anywhere…" She mumbled to herself.

She slid farther down the collar and risked the chance of the T-Rex actually getting her.

"You can't get me!" She waved at the T-Rex with her tail.

The already angered dinosaur had had enough and growled. It lunged at Twilight and Twilight dropped down. Instead of biting onto Twilight, like the Rex had planned too, it bit down onto its collar. Thinking it got her at last he ripped the collar off from around his neck.

Surf, Jo-Cher, and Treador watched and smiled that Twilight made the T-Rex get its own collar off.

The T-Rex's eyes widened and were relieved of the red glow. It had a sleepy look afterwards as it dropped the collar and stumbled around a bit. The Rex continued stumbling for a couple of minutes before it shook its head and looked around, acting as if it didn't know where it was. It noticed Twilight who was against the wall to its right.

'Uh ho…' She thought as the T-Rex slowly approached her and put its head down to her level. She pressed herself against the wall as the T-Rex snorted at her and then left her be. It looked around, observing its surroundings, but started growling and baring its teeth. Twilight looked to the direction of where the Rex was looking and saw that it was looking at Surf and Jo-Cher.  
Surf looked completely terrified but Jo-Cher didn't have much emotion on her face to read.

The T-Rex roared and ran over to the two, Twilight gasped.

Surf's eyes shrank as the giant reptile got closer and closer and closer.

"Oh god, don't kill us!" Surf raised his mechanical hand in the air and covered his face with his other hand.

The T-Rex did an abrupt stop and burst in a cloud of sand. Surf coughed and had teary eyes from the sand but noticed a figure coming from the cloud. The sand suddenly did a sort of pathway with a whoosh for a type of Mobian that Surf has never seen before.

The Mobian was a desert sandish color and was like a type of reptile, despite the fact that he was furry but did have a long lizard/reptile like tail. He looked extremely angry with his golden eyes glaring at the two as he walked over to them. He wore a dark brown colored jacket with a yellow and greenish shirt that had nothing on it. His pants were grey with yellow specks spotted all over them. He had canine like ears and a fang that was visible from his frown. He looked to be seventeen or so.

He stopped in front of the two with a very serious face and looked down at Surf. Surf flattened his ears, threatened by the new comer.

"Hiii…." Surf said with a weak wave.

"What's your name?" He asked trying to make friends.

…

"Blurr…" The stranger answered.

"That's a nice name…" Surf complimented.

Blurr ignored him and started glaring at Jo-Cher now, who had the face of guilt.

"My question to you is, why are you trust her?..." He randomly questioned.

Surf looked at Jo-Cher who didn't seem to have the guts to look at Blurr. He was beginning to worry.

"Because she's a good friend of mine." Surf answered.

"Friend? You don't know anything about her, do you?"

Suddenly they heard a voice in the cloud of sand.

"Heeey! Surf, Jo-Cher! Where are you guys?! *cough cough*" Twilight yelled from oblivion.

Blurr looked to his right with a face of annoyance then raised his hand in the form of snapping his fingers. He snapped, and the cloud of sand immediately rose to the ceiling, uncovering Twilight and Treador who were wandering the cloud.

Twilight blinked a few times and looked at Blurr with a frown.

"Where did you come from?"

He ignored her and looked back to Surf instead.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

Blurr eyed him, "The question of knowing anything about your so called "friend"."

Surf thought and thought but didn't come up with much.

"All I know is that she's crazy and that she works for that organization that helped me."

Blurr scoffed.

"Work for it? She spies on it!"

"Spying on the organization she works for?"

Blurr crossed his arms and was about to say something but was interrupted by Twilight.

"Hey Surf I found your leg!" She came up next to him and was waving the detached body part in the air. The leg looked like a regular Mobian leg besides the fact that it looked metal-y. The foot had a few large holes from the bite of the T-Rex.

"Thanks… I guess." Surf received his leg and had no idea of what to do with it.

"Sorry about that." Blurr suddenly said.

"Why are you sorry?" Twilight asked.

"Because I'm guessing while I was being mind controlled with that friggin collar I ripped his leg off."

"Wait, you were the T-Rex?" Treador questioned.

"Herp-a-derp" Blurr said.

"I had a feeling that you were the Rex." Surf said as he now stood.

"Whoa, how are you standing?" Twilight was bewildered.

"Well I just put it back in where it was before it was ripped away and it connected to its original place sooooo… yeah." Surf explained.

"That's nice…" Jo-Cher said as she stood next to him with hands behind her back.

Blurr and Treador glared at her.

"Why do you keep looking at her like that?!" Surf snapped.

"Because she's a traitor, she betrayed all of us!" Treador yelled at Surf.

"I knew it!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No she hasn't! I don't remember one thing she has done to betray anyone since I met her." Surf defended Jo-Cher.

"It's because she has been doing it before you've met her, but she didn't do it to you for some odd reason." Treador crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why all the other replacement project attempts failed?" Treador questioned.

"Uhhh… no."

"Because SHE sabotaged them and killed them all!" Treador pointed at Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher was looking extremely sad and looked to be on the verge of crying.

Surf was taken aback from hearing such a thing but continued to be in denial.

"That's just a bunch of baloney!"

"Dude, let me tell you something…" Blurr butted in.

Surf listened reluctantly.

"Do you know how that collar got on me? SHE helped them get it on, SHE is the reason why all this is happening, SHE lied to everyone she knows, SHE did this to me!" He yelled as he gestured to himself.

Surf was beginning to think it was true but didn't want to believe it. Why doesn't he want to believe it? Jo-Cher has brought him a lot of pain but has kept him company for a while now. She has tried to save him from that cobra but… does she really care or is it to keep her lies up?

"Jo-Cher…"

She was hesitant but she faced Surf.

"Is this all true?"

She looked to be thinking of what to say.

"And give me a straight answer for once!" Surf was completely serious.

She looked away, not bearing to look directly at Surf.

"Jo-Cher, please tell me they're lying." Surf begged.

She was silent.

"Freaking answer me!"

She looked at Surf with pleading eyes.

"… I'm sorry, Surf…"

Shock hit him like someone slamming a sledge hammer against his chest.  
All this time, he was spending time with a person who kept a secret that possessed many things. Suffering people, murder… betrayal…

He had so much trust in her, and in one breaking moment it was all gone.

Gone…

* * *

**Okay I just had to add the T-Rex into the story once it got into my mind.  
**

**Just couldn't stop thinking about it XD  
Anyway... o-o Got kind of deep there, didn't it?**

**Very deeps...**

**o-o**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next times chao (I'm aware its ciao but I said it like that due to Sonic reasons X3)**


	19. Porcupine Depression

**Okay... I really don't have much to say but you guys know the drill XP  
**

**Characters blah blah except for blah blah Twilight blah blah are mine BLAH!**

**Enjoys! =P**

* * *

"Surf…?" Jo-Cher reached out to the speechless porcupine, but he only backed away with widened eyes.  
Jo-Cher was cut off from Surf when the other three jumped in front of her.

"You'll regret you ever decided to betray us…" Treador grabbed a couple of grenades.

Jo-Cher started tearing up.

"I already do!" She cried as she covered her face with an arm and ran away.

"Wait what…?" Treador and the other two watched Jo-Cher run away.

She ran down the hallway leaving two trails of water from her tears. (Like a cartoon :O)

"I bet she's faking it to get our sympathy." Blurr stated as he shook a fist in the air.

"She is good at lying and acting after all…" Treador put away the grenades for later uses.

"What, we're just going to let her get away?" Twilight seemed disappointed.

"What's important is that we get out of this place." Treador noticed that the force field that was placed to trap them with Blurr as a T-Rex seemed to have been deactivated.

"Well we can move on now so let's move it." Treador took the lead.

"Who died and made you leader?" Blurr crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Treador eyed him and growled.

"Well why don't you take the lead then?" Treador stepped aside and gestured down the corridor.

Blurr widened his eyes and became jittery,"Erm, you know what? Never mind what I said, you go on ahead and I guess we'll play follow the leader."

Treador "Hmpt"ed and started walking with almost everyone following. Twilight only walk a few feet when she decided to do a head count but found that they were missing two heads.

"Well there's Jo-Cher who's now gone but then there's… Surf."

She looked around and found him still standing where he was, staring endlessly at the ground with sad eyes. She, of course, felt sad for him to find out about his friend being really an enemy.

"Hey Surf, you're being left behind, come on snap out of it." She ran up to him and started shoving him but barely got him moving an inch.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood to get moving." Surf slumped down onto the ground and just sat there.

"Oh my god Surf, you're acting so immature now." Twilight put her hands onto her hips.

"Aren't we all immature at times…? Jo-Cher sure was 24/7." Surf was being depressing.

"Aw Surf, what's wrong with you talking about her. Lighten up; we need to get out of this place… ALIVE!" She tried to pull him up by his arm but he was a sack of potatoes, a heavy sack of potatoes.

"I don't wanna mooovvvee…" Surf complained.

"Look Surf, since it's in my nature to care about others in dire situations, like so, I do care about you. So I WILL DRAG your butt all over the facility if I have to." Twilight warned.

"I don't care anymore." Surf continued being a depressing cyborg porcupine.

Twilight eyed him with a serious expression.

…

It's been quite some time that the group has been wandering the halls of misfortune but nothing in particular has occurred to threaten their safety besides a few arguments between Treador and Blurr on directions. The arguments were usually settled with Twilight threatening to wring their necks if they continued yelling despite the fact that she yelled during said threats.

"This place is such a maze!" Blurr shouted and ended up hearing his own echo.  
Twilight sucker punched him in the back of the head and scolded, "Stop with your freaking yelling, someone is going to hear you!"

"Well then WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

She punched him in the face.

"SHHHHH!"

"So much figghhtttiinnngg… just like when Jo-Cher was around before all this happened."

Since Surf lacked the will to move Twilight tied his legs with rope that she had and dragged him with the tail of the rope. Surf, just like he said, didn't care of the dragging and only kept his thoughts to himself.

Just then Treador stopped and perked his ears again.

"Oh my god, I swear if another T-Rex is coming…" Twilight face palmed.

"It's not a T-Rex…" Treador reassured.

"Whew… I was about to freak out too!"

"But there is more than one of whatever is coming…"

Twilight gulped and Blurr looked a little pale himself.

"Let's keep going." Treador walked ahead.

"Are you crazy?! You said there was more than one of whatever they are!" Twilight whisper yelled.

"But they're quite far off and we need to get out." Treador didn't look at Twilight.

"I know I've been quiet but something's been bothering me for some time now." Surf randomly stated.

"And what may that be." Blurr looked down at him.

"How did you get in here in the first place, Treador?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Treador eyed Surf.

"Well hey, how did you get in here?" Twilight stressed.

Treador looked away and huffed.

"The organization I work for asked me to scout an area that has had suspicious activity for a long time now. I obeyed and was transported to a nearby location. I scouted to see nothing much and was about to return to base when I was ambushed by a couple dozen of these tiger and cheetah agents. I fought valiantly, like always, but one of the dirty fighting agents decided it would be nice to shoot a sleeping dart at me."

"I see where this is going…" Blurr crossed his arms.

"Interesting…" Surf said plainly.

"Then I woke up while I was being carried to, I guess, my cell but I went on pretending I was still out cold in chances of hearing important information."  
"And then the guards gossiped about Jo-Cher." Twilight finished for Treador.

"Exactly, can we go now…?" Treador started walking.

Blurr snickered to himself and Twilight just smiled, even Surf had a slight smile on his face to the fact that the super tough Treador got caught by some agents.

Minutes pasted as silence followed. Blurr and Twilight are still worried about the supposed "army" coming while Surf went back to depressed and quiet.

"I'm beginning to doubt that there's even an exit in this place." Twilight said as she continued dragging Surf.

"If we got in somehow then there's always a way out." Treador looked behind at the will-losing group. He frowned and turned back around to have something bump into his face. He jumped back in surprise and rubbed his nose. Blurr peeped over his shoulder as Treador looked closer at whatever he bumped into.

It looked to be a floating, light red, glowing eye, fish. The eyes glowed white and it was light red all over as it just floated there. It had a dorsal fin that seemed to grow back and wave in its light red color and instead of a tail fin it was just the same as its dorsal fin, a long line of light red. It had two other fins as like a shark or a dolphin and its snout seemed similar to a shark. It was just the tiniest bit bigger than Treador's hand.

"Naaaaaaaaa" It whispered as it "swam" over to Treador's face.

"The heck is this?" Treador wanted to poke it but hesitated.

"Naaa…"

"I don't know but it looks kinda cute!" Blurr exclaimed as he had a cat face.

"I don't know about this thing." Twilight was uncertain.

"What thing?" Surf stood up with dull eyes and cut rope in his hand.

"Well, looks like I have to drag you by your TAIL when you don't feel like moving again." Twilight crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"What tail? My tail keeps on getting cut short every time it grows back." Surf looked at his tail and saw it being less than half its usual length.

He huffed and looked up to see the floating fish "swimming" in circles in the air.

"What's that?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"No idea…" Treador growled as he glared at the fish creature.

"Naaaaaaaa…" It went down to Surf and circled his head.

"Hey look, another one!" Everyone turned to Blurr who was going in circles so he could watch another one of the fish creatures circle him. He eventually he got dizzy and stopped as the fish ghost went up to the air.

This one looked almost exactly like the one that circled Surf's head besides it having two horns that faced forward instead of the usual going back style and it being a light gold color. There was also the fact that it didn't have a glowing outline for a mouth unlike the red one.

"Where are they coming from?" Twilight looked in awe as the gold one "swam" over her head.

"Naaaaaaa…"

Twilight smiled at how mysteriously cute they were just floating around with those soft whispers of theirs but yelped as something poked her from behind.

"Naaaaaaa…" A blue one bumped into her arm after she jumped.

This one seemed like the red one but again had no mouth but did have pupils unlike the other two.  
It looked up at Twilight and then joined its brethren up in the air.

"Don't scare me like that D:" Twilight looked up them, not expecting them to understand the English language.

"Naaaaaaa…" They all whispered.

Surf heard a "Naaa" coming from his left before something bumped into HIS head.

"What?" He looked and saw a green fish creature slowly back flipping. Once it stopped it started barrel rolling with a soft "Naaaaaa".

It didn't have any features that made it stand out much from the other three. No pupils, no mouth, no horns, just a seemly normal fish creature.

Surf looked at it weirdly as it barreled rolled high into the air with the others.

"Well, well, well…" The intercom came on.

"Seems I lost a pet today…"

"Aw shut your freaking mouth, Conor!" Blurr yelled at the ceiling.  
Surf stifled a laugh.

"Conor…" He chuckled.

"You shut up; you don't want to anger me with the Lisps nearby." Conor hissed.

"The Lisps?" Twilight questioned.

"The little floating sharks."

Everyone looked up at them.

"It doesn't look like they can do much…" Twilight murmured.

"Because they're not attacking."

"Phhhffftttt… the most they can do is bump into you and be annoying." Surf stated.

"Oh really?" The snake challenged.

"Yes really!" Surf yelled back.

…

A whistle coming from the intercom blew everyone's ears and stopped as soon as it started.

"MY EARS!" Blurr complained as he rubbed his ears.

Surf sparked a bit as he covered his.

"Crap that really hurt." Twilight rubbed the inside of her right ear.

"Imagine my ears when my hearing is a million times better than yours" Treador didn't do anything as he tried to hide the pain.

"What was the point of that?!" Surf yelled up at the ceiling again.

There wasn't an answer though as Conor left them again.

Surf groaned at the silence but noticed the fish creatures/Lisps seemed to be glaring at everyone.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Surf kind of back away from their glare. They were in a line and looked at everyone with angry eyes.

"I don't know but something tells me it's not a good sign." Twilight looked angrily back at the Lisps.

"Well they might look angry but it doesn't mean they can be so dangerous, right?" Surf tried to make the situation better.

Just then fire burned the tips of his ears.

Surf became crossed eyed and looked up to see the red one coming at him with its mouth open. It breathed fire and tried to burn its opponent to ashes.  
"Oh gawd!" Surf ran and barely missed the flamethrower Lisp's attack as it burned the tip of some of his quills.

The blue one headed towards Treador and started shooting blue lasers from its eyes. Treador jumped out of the way of shooting and wasn't let the time to get his launcher or gun for the Lisp didn't stop shooting. Treador ran past Blurr as Blurr was getting chased by the green one. Twilight had to deal with the gold one which generated a ball of electricity between its two horns and shot lightning bolts at her. Twilight tried slashing at the Lisp with her scythe but it was too high up in the air. She got electrocuted in the process.

Treador was getting sick and tired of being shot at by a fish and decided to take action and stop running. He took his launcher and shot at the Lisp. The Lisp dodged the incoming rocket and was surprisingly not blown away from the explosion that happened from behind. Treador shot another rocket and shot a second one a couple seconds after.

The Lisp managed to dodge the first rocket but couldn't move fast enough for the second. There was a Mobian-like scream as the rocket exploded in its face. Light blue fuzz balls scattered all around and disappeared with a "Ting" as soon as they made contact with the ground.

Treador smirked but lost the smile when he heard someone screaming.

"I'M ON FIRE!"

Sure enough, Surf was set ablaze by the red one and was now panicking and running around, not attempting to distinguish the fire.

"What are you doing?! Stop, drop, and roll!" Treador yelled at him.

Surf followed the given commands and rolled all over the place.

Twilight was annoyed by how much she was getting electrocuted so she decided to risk the chance of not being able to get her scythe and threw the weapon at the Lisp. The Lisp's eyes widened before it got a face full sharp metal. There was another scream and the Lisp blew up in a bunch of gold fuzz balls. Twilight immediately caught her scythe mid-air and braced herself for any other hostile Lisps.

The red one swam at her and spit a fireball, Twilight hit the fireball like a baseball back at the Lisp. The Lisp didn't dodge it and got hit with its own attack but didn't blow up in fuzz balls like the others and instead fell to the floor. After it caused a small thud from the fall, Twilight walked up to it with her scythe raised in the air.

She looked down at the creature with angry eyes but the Lisp seemed to look up at her with pleading eyes.

"Naaa…" The whisper seemed to be filled with regret and pain.

Twilight's eyes softened up and she looked at her scythe.

"… Aw I can't do this to you little fella…" She put her scythe down and picked up the Lisp.

"You have too kind of a heart… that will stab you in the back one day." Treador walked up to her and glared at the Lisp.

"Everyone deserves second chances." Twilight countered.

"Yeah but… LOOK AT ME!" Surf jumped at the two.

Surf was all dark from the burnt fur and his pants were charred. His mechanical arm seemed to glow a bit of red and his glove was missing a couple of fingerings.

Twilight and Treador nose's crinkled from the smell of burnt fur.

"Why is your arm glowing?" Twilight covered her nose.

"Because it's really hot right now." Surf had a poker face.

"It can't be that ho- AOWY!" She touched his arm but immediately retracted her arm with the sizzling sound of something burning.

"Okay maybe it is that hot…" Her voice was a bit muffled due to her having her index finger in her mouth.

Treador chuckled and Twilight glared at him but that didn't stop him.

"Hey where's Blurr?" Surf asked as he tried to avoid contact with his arm.

"Perhaps jumping around behind you." Treador pointed to the area behind Surf and showed Blurr still dealing with his Lisp.

"Blurr what are you doing? Kill it already!" Surf called out to him.

"Something tells me that something bad will happen if I touch it!" Blurr jumped over the charging Lisp.

"It can't be as bad as a Machine gun Lisp or a Flamethrower Lisp!"

"Not to mention a Tazer Lisp!" Twilight added.

"We already underestimated them so we can't be too careful." Blurr did a mistake and stopped moving.

The green Lisp bumped into his shoulder and "KABOOM!" an explosion happened.

Wind past everyone of which they endured and soon the winds subsided.

They looked to see the floor cover in sand and markings of the floor, walls, and ceiling seared by the explosion.

"What happened to Blurr?" Twilight exclaimed.

The sand on the floor started moving to the exploded area of the hallway and swirled around the middle of it. Soon enough the sand packed together and Blurr appeared! (A wild Blurr appeared!)

"Well that sure did give me a headache…" He rubbed his head.

"I keep forgetting you're made of sand." Surf walked up to him.

"I keep forgetting I'm made of sand too." Blurr dusted himself off after he picked himself up.

"So there's Flamethrower Lisps…" Twilight looked at the Lisp in her arm. (She's carrying her scythe in her other hand.)

"Tazer Lisps…" Surf added.

"Machine gun Lisps…" Treador growled.

"And Suicide Bomber Lisps!" Blurr finished.

"Well I sure hope we don't run into anymore of those things!" Surf stretched.

"Dude, you're going to jinx us!" Twilight hissed.

"Aw don't start talking about that, I don't believe in jinxing." Surf put his arms down after the stretching.

Just then everyone heard a lot of "Naaaaaa"s coming from both sides of the hallway.

"Oh snap!" Surf exclaimed.

He noticed everyone was glaring at him.

"What?!" He did the "What did I do?" gesture.

The Lisps came into view on both sides of the corridor and they didn't look too happy. There seemed to hundreds or maybe thousands of Lisps coming at them.

"TRAPPED!" Surf yelled the obvious.

"What are we going to do…?" Blurr became nervous.

"We'll charge our way through…" Treador said.

"You're crazy!" Surf exclaimed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS, HOTSHOT?!" Surf coward from his yelling.

"No…"

"Then we'll charge our way through…" Treador glared down the corridor full of Lisps.

"Are you sure about this, Treador?" Twilight asked.

"No, not like we have much of a choice anyway." Treador held out his rocket launcher as well as his enhanced machine gun.

Twilight started swinging her scythe in her free hand while the other hand held the Lisp. Surf on the other hand took out his gun that still had some ammo left in it. Blurr had some sand that followed him from the ceiling gather around his hands but he still wasn't sure of this idea.

Treador fired both his weapons when the Lisps got close enough and that caused such chaos to follow.

The Gun Lisps fire and the Tazer Lisps did the same while the Bomber Lisps "swam" as fast as they could towards the group.

The rockets exploded and the bullets made contact making their victims scream their screams and "die".

There was a small opening from Treador's attack which of the group started running through. Surf shot whatever Lisps were in front of him and Twilight slashed any that were nearby. Blurr commanded his sand to bundle and thus a dozen or so velociraptors came to life. He pointed to the Lisps that were coming up and they did a half growl half shriek sound before they started chomping on the Lisps.

Twilight Jumped up and took out as many as she could before she started jumping on the Lisps like lily pads. She took out as many as she could with this maneuver as well.

Surf shot and shot as well as dodging the flamethrowers, machine guns, and of course the tazers as he did so.

However, when he kept shooting aimlessly he, evidently, ran out of ammo.

"Crap!" A Flamethrower Lisp was catching up to him but Surf hit the creature with the handle of the gun and threw at another one.

"LISPS! LISPS EVERYWHERE!" He cried as he took two of his quills and turned them to swords.

He slashed blindly with his sword quills afterwards.

Explosions all around occurred due to the raptors' ignorance but gladly no one in the group was caught in them though there were close calls.

Finally after running and fighting for who knows how long they got out of the thick crowd of Lisps and into a clearing. However, they didn't stop running since they know the Lisps were after them. Most of the Lisps were already chasing the group as they ran for it.

"We need to get them off out tail!" Twilight yelled as she started panting.

"Wait a minute…" Surf responded.

He breathed in and started making his quills shake. Then out they shot at the Lisps like an arrow barrage. Screams and explosion after explosion depleted the number of Lisps behind them rapidly but the group was still greatly outnumbered as the defeated Lisps were replaced by others.

Surf continued shooting his unlimited supply of quills but soon grew weary.

"I can't do it anymore…" Surf complained as he almost tripped.

"Look a door!" Blurr exclaimed as he jumped in the air.

Indeed a door was coming up.  
"Oh my gosh FINALLY!" Surf lost all of his tiredness and ran ahead.

He was the first to reach the metal door but found it locked.

"Awww HECK NAH!" He started pulling against the door's handle in desperation.  
"Is it locked or something?" Twilight came second with the other two coming up.

"YES IT IS!" Surf started panicking again.

"Maybe push?" Surf murmured to himself as he began to push against the door but to no avail.

"Guys the Lisps are catching up!" Blurr warned.

The Lisps weren't too far away as they "swam" at a steady speed.

"Someone open this freaking door!" Surf yelled as he started banging on the door with the rest of the group looking at him weirdly.

When all hope was gone the door suddenly swung open and made Surf fall.  
"It opened!" Twilight gasped as everyone trampled Surf to get into the room.

Twilight dragged Surf inside afterwards and Treador slammed the door closed in the faces of a couple of Lisps.

However, there weren't any lights on in the room so it was really dark. The only bit of light they had was the Lisp glowing in Twilight's arm.

"That was close…" Blurr sighed.

"Too close for comfort to be exact." Twilight added.

"Actually I'm still not comfortable with THAT Lisp in your arms." Blurr glared at the tired looking Lisp.

"Well it hasn't done anything bad ever since that little fight." Twilight protected the little Lisp.

Treador and Surf stood away from the fight but not too far so that they can't see, though they noticed something on Blurr's forehead.

"Blurr… why is there a red dot on your forehead." Blurr stopped yelling at Twilight and looked up to see the glow of a red dot.  
He looked to Treador and Surf and saw they had the same thing.

"You guys have it too!" He exclaimed.

They looked up and Surf tried to rub the dot off but it were to go onto his hand then back on his forehead when he moved his hand out of the way.

"F***…" Treador cursed as he figured what these dots were.

Then a whole lot more red dots went all over everyone's body and mostly everyone didn't know what the deal with these was until the lights suddenly turned on and blinded everyone.

When everyone's eyes were focused they found to be surrounded by a whole lot of snipers that were all over the room. On the ground, climbing the walls, and hanging on the ceiling.

The room looked to be as big as a coliseum and in the center was a podium with a familiar figure standing on it.

"Nicessss of you to join ussss." The cobra smirked as he believed he got his prey right where he wanted them.

* * *

**This chapter kind of took a while since school started and now I have exams next week soooo yeah...**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and bear with me on how long it's been taking to upload new ones please D:**

**And that cobra is really persistent isn't he? First a T-Rex, then an army of Lisps, and now a whole bunch of sniper people!?**

**IT'S CWRAZEH!**

**Weird how Surf got all depressed when Jo-Cher turned out to be "evil", wonder why's that... is it possible that he has feelings for her too O: GASP  
and speaking of Jo-Cher  
****poor Jo-Cher D: She got chased away (Sort of) from her love =S**

**That must hurt XS**

**And what do you people think of Jo-Cher now that you know a lot of new info. about her?**

**Anyway see you people in the next chapter! Please review and PEACE! *Peace sign***

**(SO MANY QUESTIONS - )**


	20. I'm Sorry

**I'ma get the copy right things out of the way first.  
****Everyone here (except for Jo-Cher and Twilight and the orginal cast) belongs to me!  
****There now that's out of the way more author's things!**

**Sorry this chapter took a while, school's been a little rough since it's the start of a new semester.**

**Anyway, in the last chapter Conor got everyone trapped in a room, what's he going to do o-o**

**I dunno (yes I do) you got to read to find out =P**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! =D**

* * *

"Well, we're screwed…" Blurr slumped down and sat with a dull face.

"Well don't you give up easily?" Twilight eyed him as she tried her best not to move.

The snipers watched them carefully and didn't even seem to breathe as they kept their lazers right on them.

Surf couldn't think and hesitated to even blink with the danger of being turned to swiss cheese with one wrong move.

"Aw don't worry Blurr; you and your friendssss are going to be just fine!"

Conor gave a wide smile after he clapped his hands together at the end of the sentence.

Surf wasn't too sure about that.

"Is that right?" Blurr questioned.

"Well … all except for one." He looked at Surf with an even wider smile.

Surf jumped and started crying on the inside as he realized he may not be getting out of this facility alive.

"You're the one I want…" He said in a dark way as he pointed and all the snipers lead their lazers at Surf making him completely red.

"You leave him alone!" Twilight jumped in front of Surf and made herself red.

"That'ssss right… there are sstill you little bratssss that I need to disposssse of." He hissed as he pulled a device out that was covered with buttons and switches.

Blurr seemed worried when he did so.

Treador started growling which caused a reaction of the snipers to point all their lazers at him instead. He started walking back since he knew he didn't have a chance with hundreds of snipers all on him.

"Calm down boysss, he'sss no threat to uss." Despite Conor's reassurance the snipers kept their eyes trained on Treador.

With everyone sedated with fear Conor pulled an antenna out from the button and switch covered box.

"Now it'ss been great and everything but it'ss time to sssay goodbye." Conor had a sly grin on his face as he pressed a blue button on the device.

Twilight, who was in front of Surf, disappeared as there seemed to be three different screams. Surf looked around and found there were holes in the floor of where everyone once stood/sat. Surf looked down in one of them to hear the scream of Twilight's fading away. Then the floor closed off before the scream could go away completely.

All the lazers concentrated on Surf again once he stood in shock.

"What did you do with them?!" Surf shouted.

"Oh, I just let them go, they should be grateful that I did." He still held the device in his hand.

Surf clenched his fist in frustration but soon forgot about his anger when he heard the clicking of reloading ammo coming from all over the room.

"Oh god…" Surf backed up into the door and was thinking about escaping through that when he heard the "Naaaa"s of the angry Lisps on the other side.

"Aww, poor Surf. Trapped in a corner with no hope of being saved." Conor had that sarcastic pity voice as he spoke.

Surf wanted to be brave, he really did, but he just couldn't bring himself to frown in the face of hundreds of snipers.

'What do I do, what do I do?!' Surf panicked in his thoughts trying to think of what to say.

"You won't kill me when you still haven't got that data you want!" Surf quickly said.

"Right… I'll just have them not ssshoot that preciouss head of yoursss." And thus Surf's head was no longer red.

Surf was shaking so much and had his eyes shrink to such a size that it was hard to see them in the blackness of his sclera. Then a spark lit something in his mind. A small "fire" you could say.  
'Why am I so scared? I've died before… and it wasn't so bad. I shouldn't be so scared of Death… I'm not scared of Death!" Surf started frowning.

The "fire" inside his mind grew a little bigger.

'That cobra… he kidnapped me and threatened my life and the life of my friends… they could be dead now if he lied about letting them go…'

Surf puffed out his chest and tried to make himself bigger but mainly to let Conor know that he's not afraid anymore.

"What'sss thisss?" Conor was surprised but not worried.

"Would have exsspect you to be in the corner crying your eyesss out knowing how timid you are." Conor said as his tongue flicked.

"Were."  
Conor's brows rose.

"Exsscuse me?"

"I'm not that Surf who would be scared of his own shadow and let other people use him as a doormat anymore." Surf glared daggers at the cobra.

Conor slithered back from the mental assault with a worried face and almost fell of his podium.

"I'm a whole new Surf…" He continued.

"I have all thessse ssinperss around you! Aren't you ssscared of dying?!" Conor stated.

"Nope." Surf plainly said.

"All I want… is for you to die." The little "fire" inside had grown into a flaming wild fire.

"And since I'll be more than happy to welcome Death right now…" Surf smirked as his quills started bristling.

"What about your family?! Won't they be devassstated if you end up killing yourself?" Conor was desperate.

"Well how I see it is I have two choices. One, I give up, you kill me and get that data you always wanted and two, I bombard this room and kill myself along with all of you in here" The snipers were sure to hear Surf but they didn't seem worried at all. In fact, they had no emotion to read on their faces what-so-ever.

"Honestly, choice two is less appalling." His quills started bristling again.

Conor looked to be thinking for a minute then he smiled," Well how are you going to cover this room with those quills of yours? That will obviously take too long if you shoot just a couple in each direction and, of course, let me escape."

Surf didn't lose his smile and instead made it wider which made Conor lose his.

Surf did one final giant smirk before he rolled up into a ball; suddenly spikes came from all over him and before anyone could do anything about it Surf made it "rain". Blue quills covered the entire room and of course a lot of them took out most of the snipers. Snipers fell from the ceiling and walls with their bodies penetrated with at least two dozen quills.

There were no screams of pain and no cries for mercy. All of them came down quiet…

Conor was the only one making noise besides the sounds of shooting arrows coming from Surf as the spiky ball.

He was trying to avoid all the quills as he slithered for it. When quills were going to bear down on him he would grabbed one of the few live snipers and use the poor thing as a shield. Then throw him away and continue yelling in fear and attempting to slither to safety. He headed to a door that was on the far side of the room and was so close to it when his long, scaly tail was shot with a quill. The quill went all the way through and pinned his tail to the ground.

He gasped and started pulling it but to no avail.

**OUTSIDE  
**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Twilight, Blurr, and Treador all screamed as they were thrown into the air by holes that opened up in the ground.  
They all landed with a thud but none seriously hurt.

They stayed lying down on the ground for a few seconds before they started groaning.

"Oww… where are we?" Twilight looked around groggily as she rubbed her head.  
They were in a field with a few trees here and there. The atmosphere was depressing- like and even the clouds were dark, letting only the smallest bit of sunlight through. There were the sounds of waves crashing against a wall not too far away meaning that they were near a cliff.

"I have no idea…" Blurr said as he was on all fours. Despite being on all fours he kept falling onto his side.

"This place looks familiar." Treador said as he studied his surroundings.

He snapped his fingers in remembrance," I was ambushed here!"

"But how did we get here?" Blurr asked. He gave up trying to get his motor skills back and lied on his tummy.

"I don't… know…" Twilight still looked around trying to find an explanation of how they got there.

Winds went over the field and moved the grass in a way that made them look like small green waves.

"We probably got here the same way we left the base." Treador suggested as he stood with little difficulty.

"Naaa…" Twilight still held the Lisp in her arms.

"Can't believe you still have that thing…" Blurr glared at it.

"Shuddap." Twilight glared back.

Then she realized something.  
"Where's Surf?"

Everyone started looking around.

"Conor kept him!" Blurr gasped as he jumped up.

"He could be in great danger!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You idiot, did you not see the snipers that were in the room?! He IS in great danger!" Blurr shook her after grabbing her shoulders.

Twilight punched him in the face.

"Don't go on touching me!"

She found Blurr to have half his face gone.

"Yuk plunk ney flyn flawf." He tried to saw with half his mouth gone.

"What?" Twilight said not understanding a word he said.

Blurr pointed his index finger up and started swirling it around as the sand on the ground started rising up. He rebuilt his face before repeating what he said more clearly.

"YOU PUNCHED MY FACE OFF!"

"I KNOW I DID!" Twilight yelled back at him.

"Why am I even still here?" Blurr said as he put his hands up and walked away.

"I could just float off right now." Blurr looked up to the gloomy sky.

"And find your family?" Treador asked.

"My family would never accept me." Blurr looked at Treador at the side of his vision with an annoyed face.

"And why not?" Twilight stepped in.

"Believe it or not I used to be a fox before they kidnapped me and did horrible things." Blurr said sternly.

Twilight was shocked and you could even see a bit of emotion difference in Treador's expression.

A moment of silence followed.

…

"Naaaaaa…" The Lisp broke the silence as it started squirming around in Twilight's arms. It broke free and started "swimming" near the ground. It looked to be looking for something.

"What's it doing?" Treador asked as he watched it.

"I think it's looking for a way into the base." Twilight said.

"Why would it do that?" Blurr asked.

"Maybe it wants to help Surf!" Twilight exclaimed.

Twilight then ran off and started looking for an entrance as well.

Treador looked at Blurr and Blurr looked at Treador.

They shrugged and started helping with the search for an entrance.

**BACK INSIDE**

Surf stopped his dangerous shower of quills and uncurled.

He sat as he looked around, satisfied with his work.

All the snipers were done for and the few that survived the rain of quills were limping around. One that was nearby had quills in his right eye, left side, and chest, three in his left leg on different sides, and one that went through his right hand. He collapsed after a few limped steps.

Surf failed to notice that no one was bleeding despite all the injuries.

He knew he had little time before the quills will start exploded so he started thinking back to when he first woke up in that lab.

He smiled on all the memories but smiled even wider when Jo-Cher was in them.

'I'm sorry everyone that I have to do this but… it wasn't meant to be." He began thinking of everyone and had pictures pop up in his mind when he named them.  
"Mom… Dad… Snowy… Treador… Twilight… Blurr… Class… Little Blue Bird…" He thought both sadly and happily.

"… Jo-Cher…"

He didn't snap out of his thoughts even when he started hearing the explosions beginning. Hundreds and hundreds of explosions, each louder and closer than the last. Surf felt pebbles hitting him but he didn't mind. On the last second he opened his eyes to see the explosions coming at him like a stampede of blazing fire.

"My only regret… never being able to say to Jo-Cher, I'm sorry… I don't care about what you did… Like Twilight said, everyone deserves second chances…"

* * *

**Just gotta love that saying "Everyone deserves second chances"**

**And AWWWW Surf being all sorry for Jo-Cher ^w^**

**Isn't that sweet :D**

**Yes it is sweet ^w^**

**Anyway hoped the chapter was enjoyable despite it being a little shorter than usual**

**Don't forget to review :D**

**Chao!**


	21. Oh dear

**Oh my goshies, I'm soooooo sorry everyone! D:  
****I know it's been like 2 months or something but school was kind of keeping me busy and Writer's Block was being a SON OF A GUN!  
****Anyway, just because of that I made this chapter extra long, to satisfy some of you story hungry people ^w^  
I hope this chapter is good for you people and don't forget to review, those help me a bunch!  
****All characters, except for the usual, are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What Surf didn't know was that Jo-Cher was in the vent watching. She was there the whole time from the start of when everyone came into the room to the very moment of now. The vent gate barely kept her safe from Surf's quills as some are halfway through the openings. Jo-Cher could have swore that one whizzed past her head during the time but she brushed the feeling away.

She was hearing Surf starting to make apologies to everyone for what was about to happen. When the explosions started, she heard Surf apologize… to her.

Her eye twitched a bit and a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh Surf… you're so cute when you're about to die!"

Just then she jumped through the vent gate, just before the quills there blew up, and landed on a sniper that was still alive and walking, well not anymore! She sprinted as fast as she could towards Surf and grabbed his leg.  
She giggled a bit when she heard him exclaim from the sudden save. She then jumped up and headed towards the wall in a kick stance.

Jo-Cher knows things about this facility, more things than even Conor knows. She crashed though the wall like nothing and ended up in an older, abandoned ventilation system.

Though she was officially out of the room she didn't stop running. She quickly recovered from the crash through and started running again with her hold still on Surf's leg. Once she took off the fire, which had already engulfed the whole room, followed close behind.

Surf, who was closest to the fire, kept having the tips of his fingers licked by the following flames.

Jo-Cher needed a lead off vent and fast, she was panting from the extra weight. She spotted one a little way off. She ran with all her might the rest of the way there and threw Surf into the lead off while she slammed her back to the wall.

The fire raced past the lead off path in a whooshed rage. After a few seconds of nothing but fire, it vanished. The passage that Jo-Cher jumped out from was now blackened with soot and fire still burned in small patches all over.

She smirked as she once again cheated death, as well has Surf. Jo-Cher looked to where she threw Surf to find him still lying down. She crawled over to his side and sat with legs crossed. Surf's eyes were crossed signaling that he still hasn't processed what has happened.

Jo-Cher started humming while sprinkling dust onto his face that was already all over the floor.

Evidently, Surf ended up sneezing which got him out of the processing moment and into a sitting position. Surf rubbed under his nose with sleepy eyes and looked at Jo-Cher, his eyes immediately widened but he sneezed again before he could say a word.

"Double bless you!" Jo-Cher chirped.

"Jo-Cher, Jo-Cher, you're back!" Surf exclaimed all happy but sneezed again.

"Bless yoooouu." She said in a deep voice.

"Oh Jo-Cher, I'm so sorry! I was stupid an-" Surf started apologizing when Jo-Cher interrupted.

"Stop your blabbering, I already heard you before I saved your butt!" Jo-Cher had a wide smile on her face at the end of the sentence.

"So… do you forgive me?" Surf had his hands together, carefully, with puppy eyes.  
Jo-Cher took a moment and looked at Surf, holding her smile.

Suddenly, Jo-Cher embraced Surf in a great big hug. Surf was shocked to see Jo-Cher doing something to him that isn't painful and down grading. Surf's also not use to hugging other people that aren't family so he was blushing like no tomorrow! But he was beginning to like the friendly hug; it wasn't like when Jo-Cher almost choked him with that apple a while back.

'I'll take that as a yes…' Surf thought during the hug.

"Now let's go see Conor!" Jo-Cher shouted as she grabbed Surf's wrist and started down the vent.

"Hugging hedgehog say what?!" Surf was all out confused since he could have sworn that Conor didn't make it out of the room that was just blown to smithereens.

"Wait just onnnee MINUTE!" Surf pulled back on Jo-Cher's force forward which, surprisingly, got Jo-Cher to stop and look at him.

"I know, I don't think! I **know!** That Conor never made it out of that room and thus means… he didn't survive." Surf whispered serious-like on the last part.

Jo-Cher, now, was the one who looked confused. Then she gave it a bit of thought and smiled.

"Oooooooohhh, you thought that was the _real_ Conor!" Jo-Cher started laughing.

"Conor would never put himself in a situation that could prove fatal!" Jo-Cher laughed some more.

Surf had a question mark above his head.

"Then how…?" Surf was pointing weakly from where they just came from.

"It was an android, Surf! And so were all those snipers! How else weren't they bleeding to death or screaming in agony from those quills?"

Now that Surf thought about it, it was true! None of them were bleeding and none of them were making sounds of any sort.

"Well now that you mention…" Surf had his finger to his chin in wonder.

"Now let's stop wasting time!" Jo-Cher, once again, grabbed Surf's wrist and ran but this time, Surf followed.

**UP AT THE SURFACE (BEFORE THE QUILLS DETONATED)**

"ARRRRGGGG… there's nothing here!" Blurr was raging on the ground as no one could find an entrance way.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she tapped the ground with the tip of her high heels, listening for any abnormal sounds while the Lisp was still skimming the surface, seemingly trying to sniff out an entrance.

Treador on the other hand gave up a while ago and was resting against a tree that was nearby, cleaning his gear with a piece of grey cloth that he had in his pocket.

"It's no use!"(=3) Blurr was slamming his fists into the ground in frustration.

"He's probably dead by now!"

"Don't say that!" Twilight yelled at him, against the thought of Surf already gone.

"Well it's probably true, seeing how we've taken trying to find a way in!" Blurr crossed his arms and looked away.

Twilight had half a mind just to slap some sense into Blurr right then and there but suddenly Treador stopped cleaning his rocket launcher and his ear shot up.

"Does anybody hear that?"

"What are you on about?" Blurr was on his side with his head resting on his hand while he scratched his tummy with the other.

"It's coming from underground…" Treador put his launcher away, which is basically hooking it onto his back, and put a hand on the ground. He closed his eyes while he did so.

Twilight and Blurr watched him with no clue of what he's trying to accomplish.

"Naaaa…" The Lisp seemed scared and retreated to behind Twilight's legs.

"Aw what's the matter, sweet thing?" Twilight looked down at the frightened Lisp.

"There are explosions happening." Treador said as he got up.

"Explosions, where?!" Twilight gasped at the news.

"I don't know for sure but it's happening…" Treador said as he looked around cautiously.

"I say you're talking smack." Blurr said.

Treador glared at him with Twilight sighing as she shook her head.

'Boys…' She thought when she started feeling a rumbling under her feet.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" The rumbling quickly got from a gentle shake to a maxed out earthquake.

Twilight fell onto her buttocks while Treador used the tree to keep him up. Blurr was just gripping onto the ground in fear.

A little way off to the right of everybody the ground burst with flames coming from under. Ground pieces went flying and so did some unknown objects that came with the fire. Most of the debris fell over the cliff and into the crashing waves below, giant objects made the loudest of splashes that was heard even over the explosions.

The explosions stopped as soon as they began but fire was still rising and burning within the hole that was created in a matter of seconds.

"Surf!" Twilight ran over to the crater, oblivious of the fact that the ground could collapse under her if unstable.

"Twilight, wait!" Treador ran after her.

Blurr was still clutching onto the grass that was under him but noticed that he was now alone. He shook his head and found everyone running towards the fire.  
"Wait for me!" He called as he ran on all fours.

Soon enough everyone was near the edge of the flaming crater.

Twilight grabbed Blurr by his jacket and started shaking him violently,"Oh no, Surf must have been caught in that!" Twilight kept panicking and shaking Blurr causing sand to fly all over the place.

"Twilight…" Treador tried to get her attention of what she was doing.

"Surf's family is going to be so devastated!"

"Twilight…"

"He must have suffered so much from the pain of those explosions!"

"Twilight!"

"Oh what if he's still burning down there?!"

"TWILIGHT!"

"Yeah?" Twilight finally stopped and looked at Treador.

Treador pointed and Twilight turned her head to where he was pointing.

"Egad!" Twilight let go of Blurr after seeing that his head was gone.

After Twilight let go, Blurr's arms started flailing and he went about as if he was a headless chicken. (But no he's a headless reptile =P DIFFERENCE!)

The fire in the crater was suppressing now due to the lack of things to continue burning.

Twilight was looking sadly in the crater, feeling guilty for she couldn't help Surf. Treador looked down at it with no feeling readable on his face but soon annoyance came by due to the chicken Blurr.

Treador growled as he turned around and watched Blurr run past him once. The next time he stuck his foot out which of Blurr tripped over on.

When the headless Blurr fell onto the ground, after a dramatic fall, he poofed into a thick cloud of sand. He reformed next to Twilight looking quite steamed.

"Thanks to you I was the Headless Horseman for a minute!"

Twilight eyed him.

"Don't you have any feelings? Especially sadness about someone's death!" Twilight yelled.

"I would love to if I could keep my head from being shaken off!"

The two started arguing senselessly while Treador looked up to the sky.

A small dot was coming towards them, it was too far away for Treador to know what it was but eventually, he knew.

It came closer and closer and the silhouette of a bird slowly came to form.

Treador smirked knowing right away who it was.

A blue bird came into full view and flew around Treador's head. It then landed on his shoulder and snuggled his cheek with a few soft chirps. (Little Blue Bird!)

"Who's your little friend?" Twilight looked at the blue bird and completely ignored Blurr who was still talking. (She forgot D: )

"Experiment 546." Treador replied.

"Wait it's an experiment?"

"The scientists back from where I came from were trying to make realistic robot animals one day. 546 is one of the successes." Treador gestured to the bird. The bird stopped with the snuggling and chirped happily at Twilight.

"Well they did a very good job on the realistic part." Twilight admired the craftsmanship.

"Hey 546, go get some help for us why don't you." Treador commanded. The bird seemed to have nodded and then took off, back into the cloudy sky.

As Treador and Twilight watched the bird disappear, Blurr was getting dangerously close to the crater edge. The fire was completely out now and the whole crater was filled with blackness and piles of things that Blurr couldn't make out.

"What are those…?" Blurr was right on the edge and looking over.

Before he knew it, the land he was standing on broke away and fell into the crater along with him.

He screamed all the way down until he landed with a "CLANG!" due to what's left of the metal floor.

He put his head up and had one of his hands covering his mouth while the other hit the ground due to the pain of possibly having broken one of his teeth.

He had his eyes closed but when he opened them he was face to face with a skull.

He screamed like a girl and started trying to, desperately, climb the wall. He looked back while failing to climb and noticed the "skull" was made of metal. He stopped and got closer to the item.

"A robot?" He said to himself as he noticed all the melted wiring coming from the "eye sockets" and the sparks coming from there too. He looked around and found a partially metal robotic arm next to him.

"At least that's not Surf's."  
Then he heard his name and looked up.

"Blurr… BLURR! Are you okay?!" Twilight was calling down to him.

"Yeah I'm just fine! Surrounded by robot body parts but I'm still good!" He picked up the skull and threw it at Twilight.

Twilight caught it and examined it, despite being a little freaked out by it.

"Heeyyy… you don't think?" Twilight was beginning.

"That all those snipers were androids?" Treador finished.  
"You read my mind." Twilight put the skull under her arm.

"Well are you guys going to come down here or not?!" Blurr yelled.

"Surrreee, let's break our faces, why not?" Twilight said sarcastically.

Blurr sucked his teeth at that remark and thought for a minute.

"Give me a moment; I need to gather up some sand!" Blurr yelled before exploding into a sand cloud again.

"What is he doing?" Twilight wondered out loud.

Treador only but grunted as a response.

Mind you that Blurr took quite a fall, at least a 35 feet fall.

From the cliffs the two could hear a sound as if someone was playing hundreds of maracas and getting closer and closer. Then before their eyes a wave of sand came flying up and into the crater.

The sand started swirling like a tornado, then went to start making a form, a big formation at that. There was a big body with four column-like legs, the front two longer than the back. Coming from the still forming body was a long stream of sand looking to be the neck of the creature. From the back the same was happening and was expected to be the long tail. The "neck" was long enough to have gotten out of the room and about on level with Twilight and Treador. The sand started compacting and more details were shown. The neck ended with a tiny head, the tail ended with a tip, and the body and legs were getting all bulky. Soon enough, Treador and Twilight were in awe with the sand art, a giant dinosaur in full detail just like when Blurr was a T-Rex.

"A Brachiosaurus!" Twilight exclaimed. The Lisp, which was hiding behind her leg the whole time, became even more timid by the sheer size of the dinosaur.

The Brachiosaurus Blurr laid his head nearby, signaling to slide down.

"Sweet, the ultimate slide!" Twilight grabbed the cowering Lisp and immediately ran over and jumped onto Blurr's head.  
"Come on Treador it'll be fun!"

"I think I'd rather smash my face into the ground." Treador replied as he walked over to the "slide".

As soon as Treador hauled himself onto the head Twilight threw herself down.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed all the way down.

"I don't want to do this…" Treador was being his stubborn self as he crossed his arms and looked away.

However, Blurr wasn't having any of Treador's stubbornness so he raised his head suddenly which cause Treador to lose his balance and fall over and down the slide.

At the end, Blurr's tail was a little raised so Twilight got some air after going all the way down. She did three front flips and landed a ten point landed with the Lisp still safe in her arms. Though, it was shaking a bit.

"Aw, it's okay no need to be scared now." Twilight walked a little away while petting the Lisp's head. And she moved right before Treador landed in the same area on his butt.

He breathed through his teeth as he stood up and rubbed his buttocks.

Twilight stifled a laugh and Brachiosaurus Blurr boomed with laughter.

After a couple of laughs the Brachiosaurus fell apart with sand, a lot of that sand went flying out of the crater but just enough was left behind so Blurr could reform himself again.

Blurr reformed away from Treador but he was still laughing. Treador growled at him, he then took out his gun and shot at Blurr.

Blurr stopped laughing and looked at himself.

He shrieked to find that he was Swiss cheese since he was full of holes!  
"What did you do to me?!" Blurr panicked.

Treador huffed as he put the gun away.

Blurr managed to fix himself again when he calmed down but during the time of the two not agreeing with each other Twilight was actually doing something helpful.

She was looking around, hoping that she wouldn't find anything signaling that Surf was caught in the explosion and now dead. She was glad that she hasn't so far but then she came across a gap in the wall.

"Whoa what's this?" She looked into it to see some medal making a square opening… as if it was a vent…

She gasped, 'Could Surf have escaped though here?'

"Hey guys, Surf might have gone through here!" Twilight called out to Thing 1 and Thing 2.

They came right over to see what she was so excited about.

"This seemed to have been a vent." Treador stated.

"My thoughts exactly!" Twilight agreed.

…

"Twenty bucks says I'll find Surf first!" Blurr shouted as he hurried into the shaft.

"You probably don't even have twenty dollars!" Twilight hurried after him.

Treador followed the two without saying anything, into the darkness of the old vent.

**BACK WITH SURF (Bet you're thinking 'FINALLY!')**

"Do you even know where you're going?" Surf was following Jo-Cher through the abandoned ventilation shaft that has been slowly getting smaller and smaller. At the moment Surf and Jo-Cher are hunched over next to each other.

"This time… yes!" Jo-Cher said.

'Shocker…' Surf thought bitterly.

"We just need to turn at that lead off and continue straight until we get a view of Conor's hidden office from a gate." Jo-Cher explained as she pointed at the lead off they needed to turn at.

They turned and kept moving forward. As they made their way down the shaft they could hear as if something was crashing. Jo-Cher hurried her pace and soon enough arrived at a gate. Though Surf had a stupid moment and ended up passing the gate so Jo-Cher grabbed his arm and made him sit next to her in front of the gate.

Through the gate they see a very familiar cobra throwing things across a very dark room while yelling at himself.

"He wass in my graspssss! I could have gotten that data! But nooo, I jussst had to keep alive!" He threw a chair that was behind an official looking desk.

He was panting since it seems that he threw quite a few things. A table that apparently had a vase on it, couple of chair, a computer monitor, and a couple of drawers that Surf's best guess was that it came from the big desk. Conor was resting with a hand on the desk while looking down angrily. He then got off the desk and went to the huge computer monitor on the wall behind the desk.

The huge monitor switched from a screen showing a silver ball bouncing off the sides of the screen to a black screen with thin green bars at the bottom, like the bars that go up and down according to how loud music is or how loud someone's voice is.

"Password needed to enter database." The computer said in a female voice, the bars going up and down due to how loud the voice was.

"Alena Clarvoya" Conor said while he closed his eyes as if he was remembering something.

He opened them again once the computer responded, "Welcome High Honor Conor."

The screen then switched from the black with bars to a screen with multiple icons on it. Conor pressed the one that looked like a camera and a whole bunch of screens appeared, all with different point of views in the facility.

Surf heard Conor hiss in frustration.

"Where are they… I know that ssson of a b**** Jo-Cher ssaved his a** from the explosionsss, sssso where could they be!

Conor then got out of the screen of cameras by swiping it away and pressed on a different icon that looked like a megaphone. Once pressing, a microphone appeared from the wall in front of him. He got close to it and started talking.

"Attention all ssservants, I want you all to sstop what you are doing right now and look in every ssstinking corner of thiss facility! Every ssingle one! And don't sstop looking until ssomeone hass found thossse two!"

Then Conor started chuckling, which sent a chill down Surf's spine.

"And once they're found make sssure that they go nowhere… I'll be the one to ssslaughter them once I get there." And thus was the end of Conor's little… announcement.

Conor pressed another button that looked like an opened door and the screen returned to the ball bouncing around. Conor turned around and approached his desk. He put his hand under the desk as if he left something there then Surf and Jo-Cher heard a clicking sound. Next thing they knew Conor possessed a Double-Barreled Shotgun, Conor opened a drawer and snatched some ammo for his deadly weapon.

Surf gulped, afraid of the powerful gun. Surf is very aware of the damage one could cause in close-range...

Conor put the ammo in his shirt pocket and slithered towards a wall in front of the desk.

"Once I find them…" Conor said creepily with an after chuckle.

"Old Nina will do the job jussst how **I** like it… messssy and mercilesssss." Conor laughed like a maniac as he phased through the wall as if there wasn't even a wall. Ripples like water came from the wall which eventually settled down.

Jo-Cher and Surf sat where they were for a little longer just to be sure. Then Jo-Cher quickly, and noisily, kicked the gate off so they could enter the room.

"SHHHHHH Jo-Cher you're crazy!" Surf whisper yelled.

"I thought you knew that already!" Jo-Cher replied in a normal voice as she jumped down.

She waved which said to come down too. Surf hesitated but, soon enough, gathered his courage to jump too.

Once he landed next to her, Jo-Cher started walking towards the giant computer screen.

"Aren't you scared?!" Surf continued with the whisper yelling.

"Of?" Jo-Cher twirled around on one foot and balanced herself after facing Surf by having a hand on the desk.

"The fact that Conor could come back any second now…" Surf had all alarm instincts on as he kept swinging his head to look all over the place.

Jo-Cher was still smiling and didn't have a care in the world.

"So?"

"So?!" Surf exclaimed.

"He had a shot gun!" Surf freaked.

"It's just a gun, jeez loize!" Jo-Cher turned back around and approached the computer screen.

"I dunno, Jo-Cher. That one looked really like the 8-guage shotgun… also known as the 8-guage "Elephant" shotgun…" Surf was chewing his nails now as he stared at where Conor disappeared to.

"Elephant as in really, really, really powerful…"

"Stop worryin, Surf! Calm down and take a deep breath." Jo-Cher suggested.

Surf did as he was told and Jo-Cher got the screen to change to the password input screen.

"Password needed to enter database." The computer demanded.

"Alena Clarvoya." Jo-Cher said after remembering from earlier.

The main screen showed with the computer saying its usual greeting, "Welcome High Honor Conor."

Jo-Cher spat when the computer called her Conor.  
"I'm no Conor…" Jo-Cher pouted silently to herself.

"Soo… who's this Alene person?" Surf asked after finally calming down.

"I don't know. I've heard that she was Conor's wife." Jo-Cher answered as she started pressing icons.

"Was?" Surf emphasized.

"Before she was murdered!" Jo-Cher threw in the plot twist!  
"But those are only rumors I've heard." Jo-Cher was all happy as she continued going though every icon.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Surf asked as she didn't lay eyes off the screen.

"Well we need to know where the exit is in order to get out, now don't we."

…

"You mean you don't know?!" Surf exclaimed.

"Well it's not my fault! The exit/entrance changes location every hour so no one can find it so easily."

"How exactly?" Surf couldn't really think of a way that made what Jo-Cher claimed possible.

"I don't know, why you expect to know everything?! I'm just a crazy hedgehog!" Jo-Cher yelled at Surf.

"Anyway, so I'm looking for the log that states the location of the exit/entrance daily."

"I see…"

A couple of minutes had passed by when, finally, she came across something.

"Eureka! Found the log." Jo-Cher jumped up in happiness.

"Great job I must say." Surf complimented.

"Now let's see here…" Jo-Cher started scanning the screen.

"That one was from five hours ago." Surf pointed out.

"This one was three hours ago." Jo-Cher pointed another out.

"That's from an hour ago." Surf stated.

"So that means…" They said at the same time.

"It's this one!" Jo-Cher pointed to the one location that was in the middle of all the location names.

Though not even a second after they finally found out where the exit is, a loud "BANG" sound exploded in the room.

Jo-Cher yelped from the sudden sound and ducked while covering her head.

But Surf… oh Surf…

His chest exploded in a bloody shower of blue light with the sound as if a generator powered off. He coughed up some of his own blood before he fell onto his knees. He had his hand onto his chest but he didn't look down, knowing that it was bad.

He did end up looking down and found that a huge gap in his chest was blown out. His eyes widened at the damage and the amount of blood he was quickly loosing… so much blood…

Wires were coming from the hole and so were small blue sparks. It was getting hard for him breathe… things were getting all fuzzy. He couldn't keep himself up by the knees anymore and ended falling forward.

His head ended up being stuck facing the left, where Jo-Cher was. He could see her shocked face, on the verge of tears.

Then in his vision a warning came and flashed about, it said.

_**Energy Source Destroyed  
Unable To Continue With Operations  
Shutting Down**_

Everything was going dark for Surf, couple of static screen here and there. Not like he could do anything about it. He couldn't move his real hand too well, it just twitches. While his mech arm and leg didn't move at all, despite his best efforts.

His breathing was going shallow as his eyes slowly closed. Before his eyes shut fully he heard someone desperately calling his name with a crazy laughter in the background.

…

And the sound of a reloading shotgun…

* * *

**...**


	22. Surf's Demise

**01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011**

_System Check  
_**01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000**

_Restarting All Systems  
_**00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01001111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100100**

… _An Error Has Occurred  
_**01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00111010 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010101 01101110 01100001 01110110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000**

_Error: Power Core Unavailable_

**00101110 00101110 00101110**

…

**01010011 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110**

_Scanning For Solution_

**00101110 00101110 00101110**

…

**01010010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010011 01110111 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110011**

_Reserve Core available... Now Switching And Attempting To Restart All Systems_

Surf's eyes tightened before he slowly opened them half way. (Cue Troll Face song *Troll face*) He breathed through his teeth as the pain slapped him in the face and made him that much more aware. Though it wasn't enough to jump start his memory.

'What happened…?' He thought to himself as he slowly looked around and scanned his surroundings.

He soon remembered after he realized, to his own horror, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, which explained his light headedness. He also spat when he tasted the bitter taste of blood in his mouth.

'Friggin shotguns!' He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the short event.

He noticed that his hearing was slowly coming back to him but only because of the commotion nearby. His eyes shot open when he heard Conor's and Jo-Cher's voice.

"You unloved rat!" Conor sounded to be in a lot of pain.

"That's what you get you a** whip!" Jo-Cher yelled with quite a bit of anger in her voice.

'Never heard her so angry before…' Surf thought.

Surf then heard a loud thump and a shotgun reloading… again. He knew what was going to happen and got up immediately, completely disregarding the large amount of pains coming from his chest.

* * *

**Earlier, As In Right After Surf Got Shot…**

Jo-Cher started panicking and hurried to Surf's side.  
"Surf! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare…" She shook him, desperately trying to get him to respond, but failed…

Her ears drooped and her eyes watered when she saw that his eyes were already closed, which she thought for good…

She was too in shock to notice that Conor was coming up from behind her, with his gun already loaded.

"Oh nooo, my ssscreen'sss all bloody!" He said in a fake distressed voice.

Jo-Cher looked up at the screen to see blood slowly dripping down.

"I think it'sss your turn to paint ssomething, Jo-Cher… Don't you think?" Conor aimed at her head.

That was the final straw…

"NO!" Jo-Cher retaliated by grabbing Conor's wrist and punching him in the gut.

Luckily for Jo-Cher, the gun discharged towards a different direction, causing the far side of the desk nearby to explode in splinters.

Jo-Cher than wrestled Conor to the other side of the room before Conor managed to get out of her grip. He then hit Jo-Cher in the face with the butt of the shot gun. She fell backwards as she held her face while Conor started searching for bullets. He managed to get the box out but Jo-Cher kicked his hand causing the box of ammo to go flying.

He dove for the box but was cut short as Jo-Cher pulled on his tail, causing the box to fall to the ground and spill all the ammo. He slammed to the ground and lost grip of his shotgun. He tried reaching for it but Jo-Cher swung him to another direction and let go. He then slammed into the wall and fell down, leaving a small imprint of himself into the wall.

Conor hissed in frustration and got up, opening his hood to make himself look bigger. That didn't scare Jo-Cher though.

Conor lunged forward with his fangs out. He was too slow as Jo-Cher jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Conor expected this and had his tail ready to trip her. She landed and he swung his tail, thus tripping her.  
Jo-Cher found herself to be in the same situation that she was in back at Surf's place. Conor lunged forward once again, planning to end it once and for all. Jo-Cher saw a small wooden board to her left as part of the aftermath of Conor's rage. She quickly grabbed it and put it in front of her. Just in time too as Conor's fangs went through the board and became stuck.

"MMMPPHH!" Conor exclaimed as he tried to get free.

Jo-Cher hung onto the board, thinking of what to do next. Then an evil grin crept onto her face as she thought of something awful to do.

She let go of the board but instantly grabbed Conor's fangs instead. Conor's eyes widened when he felt the hold on his fangs. He started panicking even more and thrashed about. That didn't help as Jo-Cher had a couple dark chuckles as she twisted the fangs and yanked.

Conor screamed in great pain as he reeled back, free of the accursed board.

Conor started crying as he kept his mouth open, in shock that he can't feel his fangs. Blood trickled down from where his fangs **used **to be as well as some other green liquid, given thought to be the venom.

Jo-Cher got up with a smirk on her face and showed what she now held in her hands.

"What are you going to do now that you're as dangerous as a Chihuahua?!" Jo-Cher taunted.  
The two fangs seemed eerie as they were no longer where they belonged. One of the fangs dripped a bit of venom as they both still had Conor's gum stuck to the top.

Conor stared, boiling on the inside.  
"You unloved rat!" Conor screeched.

Jo-Cher became furious as she remembered why she was fighting him.

"That's what you get you a** whip!" She yelled.

Conor charged again with a fist ready to punch. Jo-Cher avoided by jumping once again. She landed away from him, near the side of the desk. But then she fell backwards, having lost her footing on the bullets that were scattered on the ground. Conor saw his shot gun in the corner of his eye and went for it. Luckily, for him, there were a couple of bullets near it too. He quickly reloaded his gun loudly and started slithering slowly towards Jo-Cher.

"You're a good fighter, Jo-Cher. Ssshame that the talent hass to go to wassste." Conor was panting lightly as he aimed at Jo-Cher.

Even Jo-Cher knew that she was stuck, and there's no way that she would survive a shot gun to the face. Due to the details, she let her ears droop in the feeling that she failed Surf, failed in avenging him.

Conor chuckled to himself as he neared her but lost his smile when he suddenly found his desk flying at him.

He screamed before the desk landed on him, pinning him to the ground with no chance of him to escape.

Jo-Cher's ears shot up and looked behind to see who just saved her. She ended up tearing up to see Surf barely standing there with his hand covering the hole in his chest. He looked at her with a weak smile on his face.

"Surf you're alive!" She jumped at him and gave him a warming hug.

"Something tells me that you missed me." Surf joked.

Jo-Cher let him go of the hug but then slapped him.

"Oooowwww!" The side of Surf's face that got slapped had the teary eye.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jo-Cher pouted.

"You scared me to death!" Jo-Cher had puppy eyes towards Surf when she that sentence.

"Aw, Jo-Cher." Surf went next to Jo-Cher and put an arm over her shoulders.

"You should know that I'm tough enough so that it's almost impossible for me to die!" Surf said as he winked with a smile on his face.  
"Well you never know…" Jo-Cher held her hands together as she looked down.

"Come on, look at the facts! I've gotten hit by a train, got in a fight with you AND Treador, fought quite a number of those soldiers of Conor's, and now I'm still alive after a freaking shot gun to the chest!" Surf counted the near death experiences on the hand that was connected to the arm that was on Jo-Cher's shoulder.

Jo-Cher gave him another hug.

"Maybe I don't have to worry too much then."

"Well don't forget that I'm kind of bleeding to death here!" Surf still had an ample amount of blood coming from the hole (IN THE WALL) in his chest.

"Yeah and some got on me too." Jo-Cher started flicking her hand to get some of the blood off that spilt on.

"Sorry…" Surf sweat dropped.

"Well isn't this a cute moment?"

Surf and Jo-Cher jumped and looked around to find Twilight peeping out from the vent that they came from earlier.

"Curious much?" Surf asked.

"Questioning much?" Twilight replied.

Suddenly growling came from the vent Twilight was in. She looked to her side and frowned.

"Now what's wrong?"  
Then Blurr and Treador burst through the metal wall of the vent and ran to the area the "entryway" was. They disappeared through the wall, causing big waves to form.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked as the Lisp that she still has with her floated over her head and into the room.

"I don't kn-" Surf was cut off as he jumped from the sudden sounds of gun shots and explosions, followed by a T-Rex roar.

Then all went silent…

Blurr jumped through the wall, all black from soot with a small fire alit on the top of his head.  
"Whoo! That was awesome!"

Treador came through the wall as well in the same condition.

"What the heck did you two just do?!" Twilight exclaimed.

Blurr started explaining. "Well Treador and I just handled the rest of Conor's troops, right Treador?!"

Blurr looked up at Treador as he elbowed him gently.

Treador only looked at him with narrow eyes as he licked his thumb and put out the small fire that was on his head.

Blurr looked away from Treador's glare.  
"Okay yeah, so we just beat up a lot of people outside." Blurr pointed to the direction behind him with his thumb as he put his hand on his head to put out his fire.

"Well I guess that gives us one more thing that… we don't… have to worry… about…" Surf said slowly as he started slumping and almost fell all the way to the ground if it weren't for Jo-Cher who grabbed him from under his arms.

"And there goes the feeling my legs…" Surf said with tired eyes.

"Surf, are you okay?!" Jo-Cher started panicking again.

"Just really… really… light headed…" Surf's eyes were going derpy.

"What's happening to Surf?... OH DEAR what did happen to him?!" Twilight got down from the vent but then noticed the hole in his chest.

"Oooh man… It looks like I can put my hand through him!" Blurr was being stupid and almost did that.

"I still have quills man…" Surf warned before he could.

Blurr moved his hand away from Surf as Treador glared at Jo-Cher.

Jo-Cher noticed and returned a favor by glaring as well.

"You know this isn't the best of times to… have a staring contest…" Surf said as he saw the glare exchanges.

That didn't really have an effect.

"I also only have, like, two hours before I **die**… and not from the blood loss."  
Now that got their attention.

"What did you say?" Treador asked.

"I saaiiiddd… two hours… or death…" Surf's blood loss isn't really helping with speech.

"But but why?!" Jo-Cher shouted.

"Well I'm only using a reserve thing-a-ma-gig and it doesn't last, like, last forever unlike the original heart I had… it lasts only three hours soo…" Surf explained.

In Surf's vision, in the top right corner was a countdown in progress. It said **2:48:01** at that moment.

"WELL LET'S HURRY AND LEAVE!" Jo-Cher helped Surf to his feet and helped him start walking.

The Lisp in the room was trying to be helpful and push Surf from his back.

"Hey! Do you even know where the exit is?" Blurr shouted out.

"Yes! Now be of assistance and go to Surf's other side!" Jo-Cher yelled.

Blurr looked at Twilight and then Treador and shrugged, then ran over and helped Surf by supporting the other side of him.

Treador sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Twilight just followed the three after they went through the invisible door. Treador, reluctantly, started going through the door as well after a moment of being alone.

Then a voice started yelling at him.  
"You're not going to leave me here, are you?!" It was Conor, of course.

Treador stopped and eyed where he heard the voice. He saw a tail coming from under the flipped desk.

"In fact I am; Solmal Gun Troops will come looking for you once they arrive."

Treador walked again and through the wall.

…

"But I hate my rivals…" Conor said to himself sadly.

* * *

Jo-Cher and the gang walked for a bit with Surf struggling to walk more and more as time went by.

Treador and Twilight were becoming impatient with Jo-Cher.

"Why are we following you anyway, Ms. Traitor!" Twilight exclaimed.

Jo-Cher, Surf, and Blurr didn't stop at the outburst though.

"We're almost there anyway." Jo-Cher said as a reply.

"And how close do you mean by almost?" Treador asked.  
"Just around that corner!" Jo-Cher said with a chirp.

There was corner coming up which they turned at. A couple yards away was a strange device that looked triangular on the ground. It only stuck out of the ground by an inch or two and had a purple surface. In the center came white rings that pulsed like if someone was dropping pebbles continuously onto the surface.

Blurr's eyes sparkled, "Ooooohhh whatsit?"

"Our way out." Jo-Cher answered.

"But how does it work?" Twilight asked as she passed the struggling three.

"You step on it…" Jo-Cher had a dull expression since she had to give the simplest of instructions.

They rest of the group came up to Twilight who was hesitating about whether she should believe Jo-Cher or not.

"And why should I trust you, huh?" Twilight was being stubborn.

"Oh well then, I guess we'll step on it first then." Jo-Cher and the other two started walking towards it. Surf wasn't really aware at all of what was happening due to the amount of blood he's lost. He's lost so much blood that he can't even keep his head up without having the Lisp help support it. And as for Blurr he was being a bit of a scaredy cat as he looked with shrunken eyes at the triangle.

"Wait!" Twilight jumped in front of them.

It was obvious that she was still hesitant but she sighed and said, "I'll go first."

She turned around towards the menacing triangle and gave a drop sweat as she lifted her foot and ever so slowly set it down on the triangle.

Almost immediately after she stepped on the triangle she glowed in a blue light that deformed from her shape and shot upwards and through the ceiling.

Blurr did a long whistle as Treador just looked curiously at the ceiling. Surf paid no mind to what happened and Jo-Cher trying to move onto the triangle.

She managed to get her foot onto the triangle which turned all four of them (Including the Lisp) to turn a blue light and shoot through the roof. Treador watched that as well with a raised brow, not understanding how this was possible but he didn't question it. He hopped onto the triangle and shot up to join the rest.

Funny, right after Treador took his turn to get out of the facility the triangle platform started turning, and then it started packing itself by folding itself with smaller triangle folds. When it finished it was one small, thick square which then dropped into the ground that opened up a small hole. The hole closed up, leaving no trace that the transporter was even there. (Close call o-o')

* * *

Everyone flashed and landed on precious grass. Blurr jumped up all happy due to the fact that they're outside again, out of the suffocating facility.

"Oh outside I missed you so much!" He started hugging the ground and pretended to be doing a snow angel.

"It's nice to feel the sunshine again." Jo-Cher looked up and closed her eyes to feel the wind.

She sat down with Surf next to her in her arms.

Surf was smiling very weakly due to the feeling of warmth from the sun and the natural light surrounding him, for the first time in a while, he has felt safe. But he knew better.

"But now what do we do?!" Twilight started freaking out.

"What do you mean?" Treador asked.

"Surf is bleeding to death here not to mention that core of his that's he's using isn't going to last forever AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!" Her shouting echoed out for a while.

…

"I don't think so." Treador said as he had his ears all the way up.

"Why do you say that?" Blurr asked as he held his head up.

"I hear helicopters." Treador replied.

"Helicopters, where?!" Twilight started looking around.

"Naaaaa…" The Lisp was having trouble with keeping Surf's head up due to exhaustion.

Twilight hurried up to Surf and took the shift of keeping his head up instead of the poor thing. She held Surf's head up with her left hand and let the tired Lisp rest in her right arm.

"They're quite far off but they'll arrive soon." Treador pointed towards the direction that the cliff was at as he spoke.

"Oh, hurry helicopters…" Twilight said as he looked worriedly at Surf who was still in a fretted hug by Jo-Cher.

Surf's eyes gazed lazily out in the distance to the ocean past the cliff. His eyes were closing slowly due to the exhaustion of his own but Jo-Cher would end up shaking him awake if they closed too much. However, the shaking would soon do nothing for in Surf's vision the countdown stood at **1:02:54**.

Minutes went by as they all waited, Jo-Cher being more and more anxious as time flew by. But finally, in the distance were several dots. The dots then became noisy with the sound of air being beat into submission that got louder and louder as the dots got bigger. Soon enough, the shape of the helicopters came to view, clear as day, as they flew through the air like fish gliding through water. There were two different varieties of helicopters. One kind of the bundle was large, possibly made for holding an abundant amount of troops. The others were smaller and maybe used to check ahead to see if the coast was clear in enemy areas.

Treador walked a little bit up to them and then waved to get noticed. A few smaller helicopters started flying ahead of the group and went towards Treador and company's location. Treador walked away to avoid being blown away by the powerful winds created by the helicopter blades.

The helicopter settled down and out hopped a very familiar doctor.

"There you are Treador! How come we lost your signal?" **Dr. Ricardo** asked. (SNOOWWWYYY =D)

Treador kept his dull expression as he crossed his arms, "The facility blocks out any signal going in or going out apparently."

"That's a shame but gladly you managed to find experiment 546, right?" Dr. Ricardo walked up to Treador.

"Ricardo, this is not the time to be all happy at all." Treador scratched his head, not putting the urgency in his voice to address the situation better.

"Why ever not?" Ricardo didn't understand.

Treador stepped out of the way so Ricardo could finally see the reason why this isn't a happy time.

"Oh…" Ricardo ran up to Twilight, Jo-Cher, and Surf with the same worry that he had on his face when Surf was hospitalized after battling Treador.

Surf had his eyes all the way closed again which Jo-Cher had missed. Ricardo put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Surf don't pass out on me now."

Ricardo eyes were wide once he noticed the giant hole in the chest where his heart core was supposed to be.

"Hmm…?" One of Surf's eyes widened from the shaking but the other only half opened, like that sleepy look some people have.

"I need you to keep yourself awake Surf, got that?"  
"Mmmh…" Surf indicated that he understood but he seemed to be really struggling in keeping awake now.

Ricardo frowned.

"Jo-Cher, I'll need you to help keep him up if he can't manage by himself."

Jo-Cher nodded.

Ricardo ran towards the helicopter that landed with his and yelled something that none heard. Soon after a couple of people in doctor clothing came running out with a gurney that had some sort of generator looking thing attached from below it. They placed the gurney next to Jo-Cher, Twilight (and Lisp), and Surf then said that they'll handle it from here.

Jo-Cher was reluctant but soon enough, she let the doctors take Surf and place him on the gurney. Before they started moving the gurney to the helicopter they immediately started messing with the generator machine that was below the gurney. Two on each side pressed a button that was, of course, on each side. The generator hissed and let some steam out as pipes popped from the sides.

The doctors took the pipes and put them on robotic places on Surf's body.

One on the palm of his hand, another was managed to be placed on his chest, the pipe ended up connecting all the broken wires and tubes to itself, one was on his left knee, and the last was placed on his shoulder.

One of the extra doctors had a miniature Respiratory Life Support System and put the oxygen mask on for Surf.

Surf looked to finally be relaxed and pain-free once they put all that stuff on for him.

In his vision the countdown disappeared and was replaced with, **Support Energy Core In Use…**

Ricardo came up to him and patted his forehead, "its fine for you to sleep now if you want."

Surf passed out on "Sleep" since he was THAT tired.

"He looks so adorable when he's asleep…" Jo-Cher was on the other side of the gurney with her arms resting on the side.

"Well it's been a while Jo-Cher!" Ricardo exclaimed.

"Yeah… it has hasn't it…?" Jo-Cher was remembered about Treador and everyone else knowing her secret.

Speaking of the devil, Treador came up to the gurney as well. (Party at the gurney!)  
"So have you found out about anything, Treador?" Ricardo turned to the serious cougar.

Treador immediately eyed Jo-Cher. Jo-Cher's guilt showed on her face and she looked away.

After careful consideration, Treador spoke.

"None that is much of importance but I should let you know that Conor himself is stuck under a desk in his office, if we hurry we can catch him and make sure he never sees the light of dawn again."

Jo-Cher's ears shot up in surprise and she looked at Treador, astonished.

"Is he now?" Ricardo seemed excited.

He pressed something in his ear that made a short beep sound and started talking about surrounding the area to make sure no one got in or out, then about having men get into that crater that he saw on the way to land.

"Okay docs, load Surf up to the helicopter, we need to get him some better treatment soon."  
As the doctors moved Surf and the gurney Jo-Cher confronted Treador.

"Thanks for that… I guess I… really owe you one." Jo-Cher was having trouble finding the words for that sentence since she has never spoken to anyone like so.

"Don't mention it… seriously." Treador looked off at the horizon during the small talk as Ricardo came back.

"Anyway, so who's that over there?" Ricardo pointed at Twilight was watching, with the Lisp next to her head, the helicopters landing far away where she thought was near the crater that Surf caused.

"That's Twilight, she was a prisoner here along with Surf, but they got out together." Treador explained.

"Well as long as she's friendly then I have no problem with her, but… is that a Lisp…?" Ricardo looked suspiciously at Twilight now.

"Why yes, yes it is." Jo-Cher said. (Half half reference ^w^)

Ricardo had a face of lost trust.

"But don't worry that Lisp is friendly." Treador mentioned.  
"NO SUCH THING!" Ricardo yelled in an outburst.

"Well that Lisp has done nothing to hurt any of us ever since Twilight gave it another chance." Jo-Cher added.

Ricardo stopped his tiny tantrum and looked strangely at the Lisp.

"All right… then who's that?" He pointed towards Blurr who was cloud gazing at the moment.

"Oh that's Blurr; you know… the one who gives us such hell as a T-Rex." Treador whispered.

"Impossible…" Ricardo denied.

"Well believe it." Jo-Cher said.

"But how about now, why is he not giving so much hell now?" Ricardo asked, puzzled.

"Beecccaaauuuzzzee… He had a collar that mind controlled him soooo…" Jo-Cher answered.

"Hmm…" Ricardo was interested by the two's story.

"Maybe we should leave, we always planned on blowing the whole facility up if we ever found it… and I think everyone's going to follow that rule so…" Ricardo started heading for the helicopter he was originally in.

Ricardo hopped in but poked his head out and signaled that they should get in the helicopter with him. Jo-Cher started skipping towards it while Treador yelled at the other two that we all needed to go.

They all boarded the helicopter as it was starting up. Ricardo handed everyone headphones so that they could still communicate.

First thing heard was Jo-Cher's worry, "Is Surf going to be okay?"

"He'll be just fine, though he'll be hospitalized for quite some time from that wound of his." Ricardo reassured.

"So you're this Dr. Ricardo guy that Conor kept talking about?" Twilight asked as she kept the Lisp on her lap.

Ricardo glared at the Lisp that was sleeping in her lap, "So Conor spoke about me huh?"

"You were all he ever talked about, like how one day he'll rule over your facility or that he'll kill you all but then the subject changed to a different person that he never mentioned the name of, I'm guessing that he was originally talking about Surf." Twilight explained.

"Yeah I don't doubt the chance of Surf having been the next subject." Ricardo agreed.

"Whooaa man, we're going so fast by the water!" Blurr was looking out his side and saw the sea speeding by.

"Be careful now, you won't want to fall out." Ricardo warned.

"I'm not going to fall out!" Blurr became cocky and leaned out of the helicopter to see the view better.

Treador, who's sitting next to Blurr, looked at him then had a sly grin on his face. He pushed Blurr and he lost his balance.

"Waaahhh!" Blurr flailed his arms but ended up falling out of the helicopter, though at the last second Treador grabbed his ankle.

Once he pulled Blurr back into the helicopter Blurr used his claws to grab a hold of the seat that he was sitting in and didn't seem to have the chance of letting go anytime soon. He was shaking with widened eyes.

Treador and everybody laughed at Blurr's dangerous fall, even Blurr started laughing at himself after a while.

In the helicopter nearby Surf lay peacefully on his gurney bed. In his mind he sensed the happiness and the family-like connection coming from the other helicopter. The doctors didn't see, but under his mask he smiled.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh some you ppl thought he was DEEAAADDD**

**Yeaaaahh but NOPE *Troll face*  
**

**I hoped you liked the really long chapter... amazingly I think this story is almost done D:**

**I know sad it is  
Never really wanted to think of the day when the story will be *sniff* complete...**

**They grow up so fast! *Blows nose in tissue***

**But yeah, see ya next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	23. Where Are They Now?

**Now now I know what you're thinking and I deeply apologize ~  
**

**Hadn't really have any ideas for this for a long while and I also had a couple of family trips, which didn't help.**

**But hey! The next chapter is finally here! Unfortunately it isn't very long, sorry, but it's better than nothing.**

**Hope ya enjoy! And ya know the things of who belongs to who already XP**

* * *

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER…**

In the center of a small, and strangely familiar, field sat a child porcupine with his mother accompanying him.

"Mommy…" The child looked up to his mom with a daisy in his hand.

"Yes dear?" She replied as she gathered some flowers, making a sort of necklace with them.

"How come there's no train here?" He asked as he handed over his daisy.

The mother chuckled to the question, "Because honey. They closed the train operation here a long time ago. But I hear they're planning to have a reopening one day."

She weaved the stems of each flower carefully.

"And Surf, dear, how was your first day of kindergarten?"

The little four year old was silent.

"Oh Surf… did you not have a good day?" She lifted him onto her lap and gave a caring yet worried look toward her son.

"Nobody likes me…" The child murmured sadly.

"Now Surf, you know that is not true." She said as she tried to get him to believe that.

"You just need to be patient, maybe everyone's shy."

"Like how everyone was shy last year?" Surf looked up at his mother again with big eyes.

His mom gave him a sad look but smiled afterwards.

"Well Surf, you just need to give everyone time to open up to you, or, might I say, bloom like a flower." She put the flower necklace on Surf, he looked at the flowers.

"Bloom?" Surf questioned.

"Yes, let's say, for instance, a bee and a flower, while a flower is a bud like that one." She pointed to a rose that was all closed up while a bee approached it.

"The bee won't be able to see what's inside, since the flower isn't ready." The bee flew away and approached a Poppy.

"But once ready, the bee will find the sweetest of things that was hidden away not too long ago." The bee landed in the center of the flower and did its small search for nectar.

"Now, in this case, the sweetest of things will be everyone's personality and way of friendship."

Surf smiled since his mother gave him hope for friends in the future.  
"I can't wait for everyone to bloom…" He gave her a big hug.

"I can't wait either Sweetie." She returned the hug.

Way up in the sky, the sun shined ever so bright but the brightness started becoming intense. Everything was blurring with white, the trees disappeared, and the tracks wisped away.

Surf himself started opening his eyes. The lights were dim as he came around.

"My gosh…" He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

He turned his head left, then right, to get a good look of where he was.

When realization struck of where he was he laughed a bit, but not too much as his chest hurt.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice asked as a rabbit came to view.

"What's going on Kathy?" Surf said in a croaky voice as he smiled.

"Awww, I'm so glad you remember me!" She hopped a couple times out of joy.

"How could I not? You are one of the strangest people I've ever known… next to Jo-Cher." Surf explained.

"You're too kind." She said as she did a wave as if saying "Oh stop it!"  
"Anyway… how long have I been out?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Six days." She answered as she started writing on that clip board of hers that she got out of nowhere.

Surf breathed through his teeth, "Ouch, been sleeping my days away lately, gotta stop doing that."

"Got any suggestions?" Surf looked up at Kathy.

She thought for a moment.  
"Yeah I got one." She looked Surf happily.

"How about you, stop getting yourself almost KILLED!" She yelled at him out of frustration.

He gave her a weird look.

"Okay… I'll try to do that."

"You mean you'll try not to do that, right?"

"Whut?" Surf leaned to the side so that his elbows were on the edge while he was on his side.

"Well you said you'll do that." Kathy pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Well basically you said that you'll try to get yourself almost killed again."

"No, no, no. I said I'll try to do that as in I'll try to stop doing exactly that."

"Really…?"

"Yes… really."

Kathy tapped the tip of her chin with her pencil.

"Well I keep thinking about it and it really sounds like the opposite."

"But I meant the opposite of that opposite."

"Are you sure you didn't accidently mean the opposite of my opposite's opposite."

"Umm…" Surf was cross eyed from all the opposites.

"What!" Surf exclaimed, not being able to take it all in since he just woke up.

"I have no idea." Kathy smiled.

Surf gave her another look before he lied on his back again.

"My head hurts now…" Surf rubbed his forehead with his real hand.  
"Knew you were going to say that!" She threw some pills at him while she was already at the medicine cabinet.

Surf caught them and noticed that a bottle of water was already on his night stand.

"Are you secretly Sonic the Hedgehog or something?" Surf joked.

"Oh nooooooo… I'm not hiimmm." She put her head back so that her face wasn't behind the cabinet door and showed a smile.

"… You're scaring me Kathy."

"Oh I scare everyone!" She said with a hint of insanity as she hid her face behind the door again.

Surf had a creeped out look as he turned his attention back to the bottle of pills. He took some, put them in him mouth, and washed them down.

"I'm surprised you didn't no-"Surf interrupted Kathy.

"Yeah yeah, I noticed the misplaced pill. I just thought to heck with it and take it. Not like I'll be able to sleep so easily with the pain in my chest."

"Ah yes, speaking of that." Kathy slammed the cabinet doors shut.

She walked over to Surf while speaking, "Honestly, I'm surprised you survived, no offense." She stopped next to his bed.

"None taken."

She continued, "With the fact that your heart was completely gone and over half of your left lung was destroyed. You had almost no chance to live. But life is always full of surprises and you just managed to pull through."  
"And I'm glad for that." Surf said with a relieved sigh.

"So… did I have to get a replacement lung?"

"Oh you've had a mechanical lung long before that happened!" She threw her arms to emphasize how long ago it was.

"I did? Snowy didn't tell me that!" Surf pouted.

"Yeaahh… anyway if that lung was real you would have absolutely no chance to live."

"What makes it so special?" Surf asked.

"Well, unlike a real lung, if that mechanical lung gets damaged the other parts of it work harder due to the absents of that one part. So the more of that lung stops working or gets damaged, the harder the rest of it works. But of course it has its limits of how hard it can work."

"Is my right lung also mechanical?"

"No. You know the fact that your right lung is bigger than your left really helped you too!"

"That's really… interesting." Surf stated.

"I KNOOWW RIGHT!"

"Can you stop yelling…?" Surf asked when his head pounded once.

"SUURRREEE!"

"And now to rearrange the medicine cabinet." Then away she went to the cabinet.

A couple moments afterwards Surf started feeling groggy.

"And the wooziness starts!" Surf then passed out.

"People look so cute when they get knocked unconscious." Kathy said to herself.

At the same moment, the door slid open with Dr. Ricardo and Jo-Cher walked in, well Jo-Cher did a more of charging in.

"Aw, you two just missed him; he's in a deep sleep right now." Kathy informed them.

"Man!" Jo-Cher kicked at the ground.

"He's always deep in sleep…" She pouted.

She thought for a moment.

"I'LL GET THE ICE!" She ran to the door but Ricardo grabbed her arm before she could get out.

"Hold your horses Jo-Cher, even ice can't wake Surf from the Knock-Out Pill… you used one right?" He looked at Kathy for confirmation.

"Yup, yup, yup! And I didn't have to trick him this time!" (DUCKY!)

"Dawww…" Jo-Cher pouted again.

"I was hoping I could talk to him but I guess that'll have to wait." Ricardo sighed.

"About?" Kathy asked.

"I was just going to inform him about his parents and about the fate of Conor."

"And don't forget about Twilight and Blurr and Treador and that Lisp." Jo-Cher mentioned.

"Oh right them." Ricardo felt a little dumb for forgetting about them.

"What happened to them anyway?" Kathy became curious about what their outcome was.

"Well Twilight went back home with the Lisp accompanying her, Blurr disappeared, and Treador is just somewhere in the facility." Ricardo said as he counted them with his fingers.

"What about Conor?"

"He's in a little prison that we made especially for him." Ricardo had an evil smile.

"At least he knows where our place is! After all, it has been a big dream of his to know where we are." Jo-Cher said jokingly.

All three of them laughed at the irony.

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore." Ricardo reassured.

"Good, I hate big meanies like him." Kathy growled.

"Kathy… you hate a lot of things…" Jo-Cher stated with a bored expression and crossed arms.

"I have good reasons to hate what I hate!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Is there really ANY reason to hate beans as much as you do?" Jo-Cher raised a brow.

"Beans are evil, EVIEELLL I TELL YOU!" Kathy screeched.

Jo-Cher and Ricardo had an "Unimpressed" look on their faces.

"Riigggghhhhtttt…" Ricardo pretended to believe her.

"So when do you believe Surf will be awake again?"

"Hmmm… in about five hours." Kathy calculated.

"But I'm impatiiieennnttt!" Jo-Cher whined.

"BAD FOR YOOOUU!" Kathy taunted.

Jo-Cher just stared at her.

"Well let's go Jo-Cher; we're not helping by standing here." Ricardo suggested.  
"True…" Jo-Cher slumped out of the room.

"Does Jo-Cher have a crush on Surf or something?" Kathy asked.

"You never really know when it comes to Jo-Cher, Kathy." Ricardo replied.

Kathy gave a last moment look of where Jo-Cher disappeared before she wrote some more on her clip board.

Ricardo was about to leave but the clip board caught his attention.

"Do you even write anything on that?"

"Of course I do!" She turned it over to show a bunch of mathematical equations.

She turned it back over to continue writing.

"I use the math to estimate how the condition of the patient is."

"How do you do that?" Ricardo never knew she was so mathematical.

"Well I watch closely and see how many times they breathe in and out per minute as well as observe how shallow or how heavy the breathing is. I also watch for any random twitches when they're asleep so I can know how the nerves are and stuff. There are a lot of other things I watch for but it would take forever for me to explain." Kathy smiled the whole time.

Ricardo only gave her a weird look.

"No one ceases to surprise me anymore in this facility." He said as he walked away.

* * *

**Hoped ya liked it and don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

**Don't ferget to reviiieewww for Surf! :D**


End file.
